Power Patrol Part 1 Power of the Summonses
by blackdragon1979
Summary: Harry finds new friends and new powers. He also finds that there is a life out there for him and he can live it the way he wants. The question is will his old friends like the new Harry that stands in front of them and will they stand by him.
1. The Lose of a Friend

Part 1

**Part 1**

**Power of the Summonses**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lose of a Friend.**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

_At last the war is over and the light side won with the help of Harry Potter who killed the Dark Load Voldemort. So at last peace has come but for how long. Will Harry have the life he wants? We will not know until Harry is found? _

_My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore I was killed by someone I trusted but that is all over with as I have be given the change to make up from my mistakes with Harry and try to give him his life back witch I took from him. There is something that he should have been told and he could have had a better life than he has had Lilly what I have done. I hate myself so much. But as you can see I have been given the chance to make up for all I have done. I will contact Martin Potter James's Brother and see if he can help. I also have to tell him that I am a member of his family. I didn't know myself until James died and I was trying to keep Harry safe I know now after meeting my real mum and dad, who told me what happened and also that I should have told Harry the truth and gave him a happy life. I am James's uncle and I hope that I can before given for the mistakes that I have made in my life and most of all Harry will forgive me as he means a lot to me and I hope that I can make it up to him some how. ._

_But what I must do is to find him as he has gone missing since the war was over. I also have to find out how I have came back to the world of the living and also why four other people have be given the chance to live again. This is going to shock lots of people but in the end there is going to be a family that never got the chance to see there Children grow up into the people that they are today. _

_The last time Harry was seen was when he was fighting lord Voldemort and killed him then he was gone with out a word I need to find out what happened after he left the battle field and where he went. As this might help to find out where Harry could have gone and why he has done this? What could Harry be up to? Are we to late to save him I hope not? Or has Harry left to start a new life in a new part of the world I will not know until I speak to him if I can._

_**(Flash back)**_

**Lupin was standing where Harry was last seen fighting the Dark lord but all that was left of him was his head with the look of shock in his eyes. Lupin looked round but could not see Harry any where. Just then Ron and Hermione showed up. **

"**Has anyone seen where Harry went to as he is no where to be found?" Asked Lupin,**

"**Sir he might have gone back to Borrow as he told Ginny that he would speak to her and tell her how he really feels about her when the war is over. So that's where he's gone. I will go find out and let you know." Said Ron and then was gone in a pop,**

"**Harry did it he saved us all we can now live in peace. Don't worry Harry did tell us that he was going to see Ginny and tell her how he really feels about her." Said Hermione,**

**When Ron turned up at the Borrow he found Ginny crying on the floor outside his home. "Gin what is up where Harry?" He asked as he hugged his sister.**

"**Ron he's gone and I still love him but I will never be able to tell him." Ginny replied,**

"**Ginny what do you mean gone he killed Voldemort then left I thought he would come and tell you how he feels about you." Said Ron,**

"**Draco told me he was dead and…… Hang on he is still alive. Then so he does care about me when did he tell you this?" Asked Ginny,**

"**He told me that he still loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. But he said to you that he would speak to you when the war was over. So where is he?" Ron asked,**

"**Are you telling me that he is still alive as when Draco was here I felt that I was being watched but I could not see them? Please tell me it was not Harry?" Cried Ginny,**

"**I will find him and tell him as I can see that you love him but why was Draco hear?" Asked Ron, Just as a white Owl landed in front of them. They both knew it was Hedwig Harry's owl. **

**Ginny took the letter off the owl's leg and read the letter to herself then she dropped it to the floor and ran into the house crying. Ron picked up the letter and read it.**

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**Hi hunny I love you so much and I was coming to tell you. But as I found out when I got there, is that you don't love me no more you hate me and glade that I was dead but as you can tell I am still alive and kicking but not for long as I can't live with out you. What did I do to up set you so much? **_

_**Ginny I came to see you after the battle but when I got there Draco hit me with the full body-blind I could not move but I could see and hear everything. I wanted to call out but I could not. Then I hear you say that you hated me and were glade that I was dead. It hurt so much as I knew that you meant every word that you said. When Draco left I could move again but I was so hurt that I could not face you plus I knew that you would not want to see me so I left.**_

_**I would do anything for you to make you happy. So if my death is what it will take to make you smile again then so be it.**_

_**Please could you do one thing for me I know that you hate me but please grant a dieing man his finale request? Can you please tell Ron that I will be keeping my eye on him? Also tell Hermione that I will always love her like my sister ask her to take care of Hedwig as she does not have an owl. And I know that she loves her. Thank her for helping though all the hard times in school. Also I know that you see it as well tell them both to tell each other how they feel for each other. One last thing can you please thank your Mum and Dad for taking me into your family even though they knew it would bring danger to the family. I love you all and I thank you all for what you did for me.**_

_**Ginny doesn't reply to this letter as it will not reach me I am so sorry that I have hurt you in some way and I would do anything to show you that I still love you. **_

_**Ginny I will do as you please and I will die I am just happy that you are safe now and that you will have a peaceful life. I will miss you all so much and I hope that you will not hate me for the rest of your life as I wont rest in peace until you forgive me for whatever I have done to you. You mean the world to me and I love you with all of my heart, body and sole. I will miss your smile but I will look in on you from time to time.**_

_**Good bye my love. Be happy. **_

_**Love you always **_

_**Harry J Potter xxxxx,**_

__**Ron read the letter again as Hermione walked up to him. "What's up with Ginny and have you see Harry?" She asked,**

**Ron looked at the girl he loved but not told her. "Hermione you better read this and I am not speaking to my sister ever again. This is all her fault if he does what he says I going to kill her." He replied sharply,**

**Hermione read the letter and started to cry "Ron how could she I thought that she loved him." She said with tears in her eyes, **

**Ron put is arm round and held her close. "We will find him before he does anything silly because if we don't I will find away to bring him back and kill him myself." Said Ron,**

"**We need to tell Lupin as he needs to know but I don't think he will cope well with this bad news. Ron you go to Lupin and tell him what's going on show him the letter but stay with him until I get there ok? I will try to speak to Ginny and try to finger out why she said that and also see if Hedwig can find Harry before it is too late. Don't worry Ron we will find him he has been there for us all the time its time we returned the favor." Then she hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek then walked back into the house. Ron went to see Lupin.**

**Ron showed up at Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix (H.Q.) and saw Lupin sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Moony are you ok?" He asked,**

"**Sorry Ron didn't hear you come in is Harry ok when is he coming to see me you did tell him that I am worried about him?" Asked Lupin,**

"**He was not at the home he has ran off somewhere and we don't know were the last we hard from is this letter from him to Ginny witch tells us the reason he has gone. But it's what he said in the letter that scares me." Said Ron,**

"**What do you mean by that Ron can I see the letter?" asked Lupin,**

"**Are you sure sir it's not good?" asked Ron holding the letter in his hand in his pocket,**

"**Please Ron give me the letter I need to know how bad it is." Said Lupin,**

**Ron handed the letter to Lupin and watched the face of the only person who was close to Harry's Mum and Dad drop. Lupin put his head in his hands and started to cry. Ron walked over to him and put his arm round his shoulders. "We will find him before it to late I know we will. Harry is stronger than any person I know and he will get though this." Said Ron,**

**Just then Hermione showed up and looked at Lupin crying on Ron shoulder. "Lupin Draco showed up and told Ginny that Harry was killed but if he hadn't he was going to go to some other girl. I told Ginny that was not true and that he loves her and would die for her**__

_**(End of flash back)**_

_So Harry is lost and on one knows were he is or if he is still alive Lupin didn't take it well when Ron told him, Harry was not at the Borrow and that he was going to kill himself. Ron was in a state and I know that I cannot get his help at this time as he is not ready to face the hard times ahead but Hermione she might be able to help. _

_I going to show myself to Lupin and try explain to him that I am back and it is thanks to Harry and also that I want to help find him as I believe that we could find him better if there was more of us also I am going to ask Lupin to write to Hermione as I believe that she could help look for Harry when she is in the south of France. Harry please stay alive as there is much for you to do till it is your time._

**Four Days Lupin was sitting in H.Q. with Tonks he had not taken it well as he believed that he had failed Harry by not being there for him when he need him and know Harry was no where to be found. **

"**Come on hunny eat something please. You will be no use to Harry if you are ill in bed do to you not eating." Said Tonks,**

"**She is right you know." Came a voice from the door,**

**Both Tonks and Lupin looked up to see a person they both believed to have been killed before the finale battle. Tonks was the first to speak "Who are you and how did you get in hear?" She asked with her wand pointing at the person,**

"**Nymphadorora my dear how are you?" Said Dumbldore, "Has it been that long that you have forgotten me I am hurt."**

"**Albus is that you?" Asked Lupin with his wand pointing at the person,**

"**How many more times don't call me by that name unless you want to be dead again." Snapped Tonks,**

"**I am sorry dear. It is me Moony it is a shame Padfoot and Prongs are not with you as if they were you would be smiling." Said Dumbldore,**

"**No I would not be smiling and never would they since Harry is missing and we believe that he wants to kill himself since he found out that Ginny hats him." Said Lupin as he and Tonks lowered there wands,**

"**I know about Harry that is why I have come to help. It's thanks to Harry that I am back in this world even though I liked spending time with your old friends but for some reason I was given a second chance." Said Dumbldore, **_I not the only one lets just hope we find Harry alive so James and Lilly can see the man he has became and not kill me for lying to him,_** Thinking to himself.**

"**So some how Harry has given you a seconded chance in life I think it is to make up for all the lies you told him when he was at school. I told you that you should have told him before the end of school." Said Lupin,**

"**You where right when I was in the afterlife Lilly would have killed me if I was not already dead not that she didn't try. I forgot about her temper. The one that Harry has as well but I will tell you more about that some other time. We need to find Harry as fast as we can. But we also need more help." Said Dumbldore,**

"**We can't ask Ron he is in no fit state he is finding it hard not to have his best friend around. I believe that the two of them were going to travel round the world till Ginny finished School. Hermione is off to the south of France with her family tomorrow. She needs to spend time with them as they have not seen her since the before the start of the last battle." Said Tonks,**

"**I know Tonks but Lupin we need Hermione's help she can still go on holiday but as she travels round she could keep an eye out for him. So would you be so kind as to write a letter to her asking her to come hear as you have something to ask her?" Asked Dumbldore,**

"**I can do that but will you show yourself to her or have we got to keep this quite?" Asked Lupin,**

"**I will show myself as I believe that I have lied to people for far to long and I want to have all the help I can get to get Harry back to us." Said Dumbldore as Lupin started to right the letter to Hermione,**


	2. Harry Part 1

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry Part 1**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**It has just a week had past since the end of the war and the there has still been no word of Harry Potter the boy who saved the world from Voldemort when he killed him. But since then the Hero of the World has not been seen. **

**Hermione Granger a close friend of Harry Potter was sitting in her room when an Owl came into his room though the open window and dropped a letter in he lap and let the way it came. Hermione looked at the letter before she opened it. She knew it was not from Harry which she hoped it was from. She opened the letter and read it though.**

**Dear Hermione,**

**Hi how have you been? I hope you are well. I need to speak to you as something has come up please don't tell Ron not yet anyway as the last time I saw him he was not copping to well and I need some one that has a clear head (that is hard I know). There has been no word from Harry this end and since I have not hard from you then I take it that you have not heard from him also. As I know that even if Harry was with you but told you are not to tell me you would find away to let me know that he is well. Please could you come to H.Q. as I really need to speak to you it's about Harry. **

**I know this is came at a bad time as you are off on holiday tomorrow but this can't wait sorry please come as so as you can.**

**All the best **

**Moony,**

**Hermione put the letter down and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She told her mum that she had to go out and will be back later tonight and then she was gone with a pop. She turned up outside H.Q and walked in she was meet by Lupin who gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" He asked,**

"**I am doing ok I think it just so hard I have Hedwig in my room as she will not stay with Ginny since she got the letter from Harry. I have sent her out every night but she has not been able to find Harry any where I am scared that he has left us to be with his real family. Hedwig is in a right stated she hardly eats and her feathers are all untidy. Lupin you don't thing he has done something silly do you? I would understand if he had but I'd miss him so much as I love him like my brother." Explained Hermione, **_It's more really but I also love Ron and Harry loves Ginny anyway._** She though too herself.**

"**I don't believe he is dead yet as I cant think like that as I would have failed James Lilly and Sirus. As they all asked me to take care of him. I should have been there for him at the beginning giving him all the love he need. I am so happy that he has friends like you and Ron." Said Lupin,**

"**What going on you said that something has come up?" Asked Hermione,**

"**Well let me explain that Miss Granger." Came a voice from the sitting room,**

**Hermione walked into the room and was shocked to see who was sitting in the chair. She pulled out her wand so fast that small flash of flame came out of the tip. "Who are you and why come as my former Headmaster?" She asked pointing her wand at Dumbldore.**

"**Hermione it is really me and if you would please sit down and I would like to explain." Said Dumbldore shocked at the power coming from Hermione, **_She has elemental powers and by the looks of it her main one is fire. But how can she I need to look into her family tree.___**He thought to himself.**__

**Hermione sat down but didn't drop her wand she kept it pointing at the old Headmaster.**

"**I see that I have to explain to you who I am again so that you don't hit with any of the spells going though you head right now as some of them can really hurt an old man like me." Explained Dumbldore looking into the eyes of Hermione,**

"**If it is really you who started the D.A. and why?" Asked Hermione,**

"**Hermione anyone would know that question it was Harry." Said Lupin,**

"**That is where you would be wrong my old friend as it was Hermione who was the one who started it because they need to learn how to defend them self's in the war that was coming. Do to the teacher at the time was not doing what was need to be tort. The reason that Harry was the leader of the group and teaching it was because he was the strongest out of the three of them and everyone looked up to him." Said Dumbldore smiling at Hermione as she dropped her wand,**

**Hermione smiled back and got up and hug her old headmaster before sitting next to him. "Sir how come you are alive?" She asked,**

"**That is something that I am still looking into but as soon as I know I will let you know, but I take it you would like to know what we called you here for? Well we would like you to keep an eye out for Harry when you are on holiday as I believe that he is still alive but not himself but he is doing what he can to stay out of sight. From what I heard from Lupin here Harry is a lot stronger than he was when I first was alive and I do not know how much more stronger he will be come. Before you say anything I will not hold it from him as I believe that he is stronger than I am now and he would be able to tell if I did anything like that. Hermione I would like to say that I am sorry about all the things I said to you that were not true as in the after life I was not in peace since I had to see what I had done to people over and over again. I am happy I have been given this chance to live again but for what reason I do not know but I do know is that I will try to make up for all the mistakes that I have made." Said Dumbldore,**

"**But sir you told us that there is no way back from the dead and that if there was it would be black magic." Said Hermione,**

"**That is true and I understand were you coming from but that is for another time. We are hear to talk about Harry and why he would want to leave you all and die when I thought that he had Ginny to go back to as I know she loved him so much." Said Dumbldore, "Hermione when you last saw Harry did he say anything to you?" **

"**Sir three days before the war at the school Harry was taken into a white light and he was not seen until the day of the fight when he just showed up stronger then ever and just killed all death eaters that got in his way or was betting one of us. Then he faced Voldemort and was hit with the killing cures time and time again but it didn't kill him he then waved his hand and a black light hit Voldemort and killed him there and then." Explained Lupin,**

"**I see I will have to ask Harry about that when we find him. So Hermione will you look for him when you are on holiday as I still believe he is out the some where alive but alone." Said Dumbldore,**

"**I will do it but not for you sir as you lied to him all his life and I still believe that you should have kept a better eye when he was out of school and with them people his so called his family. But I will do it for him as I know that he needs his friends more now then he ever did and I miss him so much as I looked to him as a brother. Lupin if I you anything please let me know and I will do the same good day to you both as I better go as I am off on holiday tomorrow." Said Hermione and was gone with a pop. **

"**Do you really think he is still alive or were you just saying that as I still believe that he is out there some where lost and alone. He lost the love of his life and he is going to find that hard to cope with as if it was not for Tonk's I would not have made it though. She has been my rock to hold on to." Said Lupin looking over to her,**

"**I believe so like I said he is out the some where and when he wants to be found he will come out but it will be to someone he can trust." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Are you saying he in the south of France?" Asked Lupin, looking that the old Headmaster with evil eyes,**

"**It was the last place I was told he was going and before you say anything was it you who said Harry should not fight in this war as he was too young and has all his life to live for?" asked Dumbldore,**

"**Yes but it just showed that I care for the boy" said Lupin,**

"**He is no boy now Lupin as from what you just told me he is stronger than I am and I believe that he will become stronger anyone and if he wants to do something he will do it. And that is why I happy for Hermione to see if he is in France as if he is and he sees Hermione he might come to her and open up to her." Said Dumbldore,**

**(At the same time)**

**Ron was sitting in his room looking at the photo of the three of them at Hogwarts at there last year. **_Where are you Harry I miss you. You are like my brother and I need your help I am in love with Hermione. I know that she is like your sister and that is why I needed you hear this as I don't want to up set you by asking her out with out you knowing about it first. Do to we are all friends and I don't want to keep anything from you. But Harry where ever you are I am sorry but I can't let her get away from me. I am going to send her a letter telling her how I feel about her and that I would like to go out with her. Harry I hope she says she does as she means so much to me. Please come back I need my best mate around. We can work things out and if Ginny does not want to go out with you that her lose not yours. There are plenty of girls out there would love to be with you._** He thought to himself.**

**Ginny was also sitting in her room at the Borrow. She was looking at two photos one of her and Harry smiling at his 17****th**** birthday party and the other of Matt Copper a lad in the same year as her but in Reavenclaw House. The problem she had is that she loves both people the same and she does not want to break anyone's heart as she knew that she would but she had to talk to Harry first as he need to know that she didn't hate him like she said that day.**

**(Some where in France)**

**Harry Potter was sitting in a park looking though his book of photos of all his friends when he came to a photo of Ginny. **_What did I do to you for you to hate me so much? I love you Ginny with all my heart._** He thought to himself as a young lady with long black hair with red bits on the ends came up to him.**

"**May I sit with you I saw that you looked down and I was hoping that I could put a smile on that sweet face of yours." Said the Lady smiling,**

"**You may sit down but the smile I don't know about." Harry said looking into the light blue eyes of the lady closing the book.**

"**My name is Kelly Smith." Said the lady, **

"**Hi Kelly I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Said Harry,**

"**Harry Potter I can't believe it I sitting next to the boy who lived. What are you doing over hear and were are all your friends?" Kelly asked looking round,**

"**I have come hear on my own to find away to end my life as the girl that I love hates me and I can't live with out her she means the world to me." Said Harry opening the book again and showing Kelly the photo of Ginny smiling up at them, "So how come you are here as well, I can tell you don't come from around her?"**

"**I came here to be safe from all the fighting back in England." Said the Kelly looking at the photo of the red haired girl, "She very pretty Harry I can see why you love her." **

"**Kelly the fighting has stopped Voldemort is dead it's safe to go back there again." Said Harry,**

"**It's over you are not just saying that?" Asked Kelly,**

"**It's over as I killed Voldemort and he will never come back again that is for sure." Said Harry,**

"**I so happy its over and what's more I am sitting next to the person who saved us." Kelly said before kissing Harry on the lips.**

**Harry was taken back by the kiss but liked it and pulled Kelly closer to him as the kiss got deeper. When they broke a part the both looked at each other both not saying a word. Then Kelly Slapped Harry across the face.**

"**What was that for you kissed me first?" Asked Harry rubbing his face where he got hit,**

"**You came here to kill yourself all over that silly girl that hates you. I can't see how someone could hate you. But I would hate you if you killed yourself over her." Snapped Kelly and got up and walked off,**

**Harry got up put the book in his bag and ran after Kelly. He caught her up and put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped but didn't turn round which Harry was glad about as he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes. **

"**I'm sorry it how I feel right now. Please understand I loved her I still do I think but it's hard to go on knowing that she hates me and wants me dead." Said Harry,**

**Kelly turned round and Harry looked to the floor trying to cover the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. **

"**Harry I am sorry I should not have hit you. It's just I have know someone who kill them self over someone they loved because they didn't love them back. It ripped them apart. It ripped me apart as I loved him. I never got to tell him." Said Kelly getting Harry to look at her again,**

"**Why did you not tell him as it sounds like you loved him a lot?" Asked Harry,**

"**He told me once that I was like his sister that he never had. He would look out for me and if anyone ever hurt me he would be there to take care of me. Harry that is not what hurt the most. After the funeral his mum came up to me and gave me a letter she found in his room addressed to me. I didn't read it until I got home and when I did read it I was so sad hear you may read it." Said Kelly Handing the letter to Harry and sitting under the tree,**

**Harry walked over to her and sat next to her. Harry opened the letter and stared to read it.**

_Dear Kelly,_

_I needed to write this to you as it is so hard to look at you right now. I have lied to you for to long now and I should have told you before now. Can you remember the day I told you I love you like my sister that I never had? Well that was a lie I was madly in love with you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But I was with Jenny and I was happy but it was you I was thinking of all the time. _

_I do not know if you know this but the night you where raped by Leon I went after him and batted him till he was hardly breathing. He never knew it was me or why I did it but it felt good. I hated those weeks we didn't see you as you didn't trust any of us and when we did see you again you never hugged me again. _

_I am going to say sorry now as what I am going to tell you might up set you but I need to tell you this as I care so much about you. When you went shopping with the girls to get you some new things it was my idea by the way. I asked Tina to take you out as you need to have some fun. Plus she knew how I felt about you. The money was mine please don't tell Jenny please. Anyway I went to see your mum and asked her if she could tell me the truth of how you really where, I need to find away to have you close to me again. Your mum was so sweet she guest it was me who was paying for you day out and said I was very kind. She asked me how I felt about you and now know why you could never lie to your mum it's her eyes. I told her how I really felt about you. She told me to write it down and give it to you one day. Anyway she then told me that since it was one of her so called friends that raped her she could not trust anyone of the males of the group. This really hurt me and I broke down in front of your mum. She was so nice to me she held me close and told me that you always trusted me and that you loved me more than a friend. Why did you not tell me I would have left Jenny for you any day? Anyway we chatted some more I found out that the day I told you I loved you like a sister. You came home and ran to your room and cried all night. Your mum had a real go at me for that but I explained that I was lying to myself as well and I did see how much it hurt you when I told you this please forgive me. _

_I also know that you where self harming and this hurt me a lot. I wanted to run up to you and hug you close and tell you that I am hear for you. But your mum told me to let me be but she asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure that you were safe. You never walked home alone even if you thought you did. Jenny hated it that I was always walking behind you when you left. I told her that I was just making sure you got home safe._

_When you hugged me that night when you brought Jazz with you and told us all that you two where going out I was hurt I knew that I was to late to tell you how I felt about you. I didn't tell any on the reason that Jenny was not with us was because we had broke up because of you. Please don't blame yourself I was in love with you and she could see it. What shocked me the most was what she said to me? She said that I should tell you the truth as we would be good for each other but I was too late. But I was happy for you Kelly you looked so happy and it was back that smile that I fell in love with. I did have a word with him and said if he hurt you I would kill him. He shock my hand and said that the last thing he would ever do was to hurt you. But he did and no I didn't kill him but I did beat him up a bit. _

_Kelly I been putting it off now so here goes. Kelly I am in love with you and have been since before you left to go to that other school where we never saw you until the holidays. I should have told you then how I felt. For that I am sorry I hope one day you will forgive me. Kelly I did try once but I lost the bottle plus we where all drunk and we would never remember that I told you. _

_Just so you know my mum hates Jenny and was hoping that I was going to get with you as she real liked you and hoped that we might have gotten married. I would have loved that waking up with you each day in my arms. _

_As you know when my dad died I was a mess I drank way to much and it up set my mum. You came round each day to be with me and my mum and help out around the house. You put all your pain aside to take care of us. My mum wanted to thank you for all the help you gave us at the Funeral and after you didn't have to. _

_When told me I was like your brother it hurt me so much and I wanted to die. I knew that was a lie as I saw it in your face but I let it past. Any why soon everything crammed and you found Tom he was a nice lad and you two looked really happy. But I still hated him as you should have been with me._

_I also know that you can do magic as I saw you do it once it shocked me at first but then I was fine with it and I under stood why you never came to are school I hope that you where top of your class as you where smarter then I was. _

_I going to end it hear as there is something I need to do hope to see you sometime I miss you._

_Love you always _

_Steve xxxxx ___

**Harry handed the letter back to Kelly who put it back in her bag. "Are you ok?" She asked, "The thing he had to do was…." She was stopped as Harry hug her close.**

"**I am ok hunny. I am sorry for your loss. I can't say I know how it feels to lose someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with but I understand the loss of a love one. I lost my parents when I was only one so I never new them but I found my godfather and I spent time with him until he died in front of me saving my life." Said Harry with tears in his eyes, **

"**Harry I am sorry that I hit you please forgive me I didn't mean to but I can't lose some one I love again." Said Kelly not looking at Harry when she said the last part, "Harry I know that you said that you love someone but you are not with her at the moment?" Still looking away,**

**Harry put is hand on her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Kelly I may love her. But I not with her as she hates me. I not looking to get with anyone right now as I am hurting so much and it is eating away at me but I just don't really want to sleep on my own tonight as I am so scared that I might do something I can't turn back." Said Harry before kissing Kelly on the lips again.**

**Kelly pulled away and gave Harry a stern look "Harry you want me to sleep with you tonight. I'm not that sort of girl Harry." Said Kelly,**

"**I know you are not sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just I need someone to talk to and be there for me when I wake up as I feel so alone right now. I sorry if you took it the wrong way I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Said Harry looking away,**

"**Harry its ok I was just taken back that's all. I would love to spend the night with you I have dreamed about this for so long of what it wood be like to sleep with you I look up to you Harry you saved my life once when I was living in England and I never got to thank you. You were gone before I ever got to open my mouth." Said Kelly,**

"**When I don't remember you sorry." Said Harry,**

"**I understand that Harry you have saved so many people how could you remember just one of them. Any why do you remember the girl with the red strips in her hair at the Hogs Head who you stopped that death eater from……. Well you know you gave her your coat?" Asked Kelly,**

"**I remember her I never saw her again I hope she liked my coat? It was the first thing I got myself." Said Harry,**

"**I did thank you. I still do when it is cold its in my room did you want it back I can easily get it if you want I only live over there. Come I will make a cup of tea for us both and we can get to know each other some more. And don't worry Harry I know you don't want to be with anyone but at least we both won't be alone tonight." Said Kelly getting up and pulling Harry to his feet,**

**The two of them walked back to Kelly home hand in hand talking about the time at school. When that made it to her home she was about to put the key in the door when a group of lads knocked Harry out of the way and grabbed Kelly.**

"**Hello sweetheart I've like you since I saw you around hear and I think its about time you let me into you home as I been keeping you safe from all them dick heads that you keep bringing home." Said the Lad who looked like he was built like a brick shit house, "Lads get rid of this pace of shit will you as I thing I am in for a good night tonight."**

**So the other lads turned to see Harry back on his feet. "Let her go she with me and you must be some weak shit if you have to get other people to fight for you." Said Harry,**

"**You want to go some little man come on then" said the big lad as he pulled out his wand "Avada Kedavra!"**

**Harry let the green light hit him which knocked him to the floor. The lad smiled and put his hand on Kelly and told her to open the door. "Is that the best you can do" Said Harry standing back up "My Friend can hit better then that and she a girl." Thinking of Hermione,**

**The lad turned round and was shocked to see Harry standing back on his feet "how can you still be alive who the hell are you Harry p*****g Potter?" Asked the lad,**

"**My name is Harry Potter what's it to you do you really want to go against the person who killed the Dark Lord on his own?" asked Harry, **

"**Come on Ian there be a never time don't for get you have that meeting with that bloke tonight." Said one of his friends.**

"**Mark my words Potter we will meet again and I will kill you." Said Ian, and then the lads left.**

"**Are you ok Kelly they didn't hurt you did they?" Asked Harry,**

"**I am ok thanks to you. You saved me again how can I ever thank you or should I say repay you." Said Kelly with a smile pulling Harry into a hug and kissing him on the lips. She let him go and opened the door to her flat and went in with Harry behind her.**

"**Kelly are you sure you are ok?" asked Harry closing the door and locking it,**

"**I am Harry plus you're staying with me tonight so I will be safe. But may I ask you something I saw the cures hit you. You should have been killed I'm happy that you are not don't get me wrong but I never seen anyone live after that." Said Kelly,**

"**Kelly before the last war I was trained and given more power from people that believed that I was the one that was to kill the Dark lord. Witch they were right and now we are at peace and I can start living my life the way I want to with out people say I cant do this you cant do that." Said Harry taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door.**

**Kelly went to make a pot of tea as Harry looked round and sported the photo of him in his forth year just before he went into the maze. "I see you got a good photo of me at the Triwizard Torment would you like me to sign it for you hun?" Asked Harry picking up the Photo and the pen beside it as Kelly walked into the room with a pot of tea and a cake on a tray,**

"**That would be really nice of you then I can at least tell my friends I have met you. As they don't believe that I have seen you before." Said Kelly,**

"**Well how about we have a photo of the two of us together as then they can't say that you have not seen me and if we take it with something they see in hear all the time then they will not only know that you have met me for real but I was in your home. How does that sound babes?" asked Harry taking the try from her and potting on the coffee table.**

"**You would do that for me?" asked Kelly with a camera in her hand smiling at Harry,**

"**It's the least I can do for you hunny plus I would love to have a copy of the photo as it will go in my book so I can never forget you." Said Harry, standing next to a panting of Merlin,**

**Kelly set the camera up and set the timer and stood next to Harry. Harry put his arm round her and held her closer to him. After the photo was taken Harry and Kelly sat on the couch and held each other.**

"**Harry I know that after tonight I might never see you again and never get this chance again but I want to thank you for all you did for me that day and tonight you saved my life twice with out even a thought to your own safety why?" Asked Kelly,**

"**Because I care about my friends and family and I would feel better if someone as sweet as you had the chance to live a full life. Not that I don't want to but I believe that I have done what I was set out to do in life and now I am given the chance to make my life the way I would like it to be. And as for not seeing me again you never know I might want to come back her and see you more often if you want me to that is?" Asked Harry,**

"**Harry you are so sweet how can any girl really hate you as I could never hate you. You're so kind and sweet I would lock you up if you were my man so no one else could have you." Said Kelly,**

**Harry and Kelly stayed on the couch in each other's arms witching a film that was on the T.V. When the film was over Harry turned off the T.V. and looked at Kelly. "Kelly shell we go to bed as I have a long day tomorrow and I want to spend some of tonight in your arms in your bed." He said,**

**So Harry and Kelly went to her bed and made love till they both fell asleep in each others arms. They both were smiling and very happy to be in each others arms **

**The next morning Harry woke up to find Kelly not beside him so he got up and dressed and walked into the front room were he found Kelly dead on the floor with a note addressed to him. He picked up the note and read it.**

_Harry Potter._

_As you can see you can't stop me getting what I want and you will be next. Get out of France before Friday or you will be the next person on the floor dead._

_The Blood Knights,_

_**Who are the Blood Knights?**_** Harry thought to himself as he looked at the body of Kelly on the floor. **_**Why is that all the people I get close to are hurt or killed is not fair. **_**He thought to himself He was about to cover the body when a group Aurous came into the room. Harry soon had a wand pointing to his face.**

"**Stay where you are sir. What happened here can you tell us?" Asked the Aurora who still had his wand pointing at Harry,**

"**Please lower your wand I didn't do this my name is Harry Potter and I was her with Kelly all night. I've just woke up and she was not in bed so I came out her and that is where I found here I was about to cover her and call you lot but you are here now." Explained Harry as the Aurora lowered his wand, **

"**It's ok Harry we know that you didn't kill her we just shocked to see you still alive. We all believed that you were killed in the war with the Dark lord as there was no sign of you. I believed that you were still alive and having fun since you now can live your own life. Oh by the way my name is Martin Moody, Said Martin,**

"**Moody are you related to Alastor Moody?" Asked Harry,**

"**Yes he is my brother but we have not spoken in years. I wish that I went to see him now I will never get the chance to say I was sorry for what I did." Said Martin,**

"**Martin can you do one thing for me and not tell anyone you saw me as I trying to start a new life for myself. But as you see it's not going well. Kelly might have been girl I slept with for just one night but it felt so right at the time and still does. Why is that everyone I care about gets hurt in some way can't I have a happy life?" Said Harry,**

"**Harry I will not tell anyone but please don't let this eat away at you as in the long run it will make you ill." Said Martin,**

"**It's to late for that if it was not for Kelly last night I don't know if I was going to be alive this morning." Said Harry,**

**Before Martin could open his mouth Harry was gone. **_Don't do anything silly Harry as I don't want to find you body any where or read about you killing yourself.___**He thought to himself.**


	3. Harry Part 2

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Harry Part 2**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**Hermione was walking though a town in the south of France with her Mum and Dad when a person appears in front of them. Hermione knew who it was Straight away but before she could get to him he was gone. "Harry please come back I am hear to help I will not hurt you or force you to go back. I just want to know if you are ok. Please Harry talk to me." Called Hermione,**

"**Come on dear it looks like he's not ready to talk to anyone just yet but when he's ready he will come and speak to you." Said Mrs. Granger,**

"**But Mum he's hurting I saw it in his eyes he needs help. We have to find him." Said Hermione,**

"**That maybe true but we are on holiday and I only allowed you to look for him because he is one of your best friends but if he does not want to speak to anyone that you can't make him he's can take care of himself now so let him be." Said Mr. Granger but knew he had said the wrong thing.**

"**Dad how can you say that Harry was treated like a weapon since the first year of school he has had no real family to love him and the people that he had to stay with treated him like a slave and made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until his first year at school. He then found out that some dark wizard is out to kill him and he was the only one that could kill him. He found his godfather just to have him taken away from him as he was getting to know him. Now the love of his life has said she hates him and does not care if he is dead or not. Harry's been though so much in his life and he has never had any fun in his life since he had to be watched all his life and stay were it is safe. Mum Dad he's like a brother I never had and I love him. I am not going to let him go though this on his own." Said Hermione before walking off with tears in her eyes,**

"**Hermione please wait." Called Mr. Granger,**

"**Hunny leave her I never new that Harry went though all of that it's so much for a young lad to go though in his life." Said Mrs. Granger,**

"**Do you think we should tell her about David?" Asked Mr. Granger,**

"**I think we should but not today but we better soon as she needs to know that she had a real brother once. Because if she found out on her own we might lose her like we did him and I don't want that. I know we can never make it up to him but we can tell Hermione why and hope that she understands." Said Mrs. Granger, "I miss him every day we should have never have gave him up. He must have hated us so much."**

"**Hunny you know we did the best thing for him at the time we could not take care of him at the time. I just wish that we could have seen him once." Said Mr. Granger, holding his wife in his arms looking out to where his little girl went to.**

**Harry was sitting on the grass in a park crying. **_Hermione I am sorry I didn't stop but I am not ready to face anyone yet. But I will try soon but I feel so alone right now and I want to die most days.___**He thought to himself. He stayed there for the rest of the day thinking back to the night he heard Ginny say she hates him **

**(Flashback)**

_**Harry appeared at the gate to the Borrow he was about to open when he was hit on the back and knocked to the floor. He was unable to move and he saw Draco walk over to him. "You may have killed the Dark Lord but I will make your life a living hell. But first lets make the love of your life hate you as I knew you where coming hear so I thought I would wait and be the first one to tell little Ginny over there that you are dead and that you were never going to come to her in the first place." Draco told him,**_

_**Harry tried to speak but found out that there was no sound as he watched Draco open the gate and walk over to Ginny. Harry could her the two of the speaking and it was ripping him apart as he hear Ginny crying and he just wanted to get up and run over to her and tell her how much he loved her. "I hate him and I glade that he is dead how could he lie to me I thought he loved me. Well at least the person who was going to have him has not got him as well as I would have killed her.**_

**(End of flashback)**

**Harry got up and walked back to his hotel but he had to walk past Kelly home and that made him shread a tear for the lady that he spent the night with. He didn't love her but he cared for her even though he had only just met her but it was the closeness that they had that night that he would never for get. Getting to his hotel he spotted Hermione sitting in the bar and she looked like she was crying. He felt sad for his best friend because he had made her cry. He walked over to the reception desk and wrote a note to Hermione and asked the lady behind the desk if someone could pass it on to Hermione for him then went to his room to see if Hermione would come up.**

**Hermione was sitting at the bar with a butter beer in her hand but also had tears in her eyes. **_Harry, where are you, I don't want to force you back home but people are worried about you, if I could just talk to you and then if you still don't want to come back then that is fine just tell me what happened.___**She thought to herself. **

**A member of staff came up to Hermione. "Miss. Hermione Granger?" the lady asked,**

"**I am Miss. Granger." Said Hermione looking up,**

"**We where told to hand you this." Said the lady handing the note to Hermione,**

"**Thank you." Said Hermione giving the lady a tip,**

**Hermione looked at the note and she hoped it was from Harry. So she opened it and started to read it. **

**Miss. H. Granger,**

**I am a friend please come to my room as I have information on Harry Potter that might interest you. Please come as soon as you can it is a matter of life or death Harry needs you and I am the only one who can help you. Harry is going though a hard time at this moment and he needs a good friend.,**

**My room number is 243 please come as soon as you can.**

**A Friend,**

**Hermione read the note twice and looked round to see if she could see anyone that she knew. But she could not see anyone. Picking up her bag she made sure that her wand was in her pocket and went to the lift. When she got to room 243 on the door she knocked and waited to see who it was.**

**(Meantime)**

**Harry was sitting in room 243 waiting to see if Hermione came to his room. He hoped so as he need someone to talk to plus he had really missed her. Hermione was his rock. She had been there for him though think and thin she was always by his side even if everyone thought he was the one that put his name in the Goblet of Fire in his forth year. He got up and made himself a drink and one for Hermione as there was a knock on the door. Harry put the bottle back down and walked over to the door.**

**Harry open the door to see a very shocked Hermione Granger standing in front of him he smiled. "Are you going to come in as I would not like to talk in the door way." He said, letting Hermione get past him.**

**Hermione walked past Harry into his room and she heard the door close. She turned round and slapped Harry across the face so hard it knocked Harry back a step. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW COULD YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT WE WHERE FRIENDS?" Shouted Hermione before jumping into Harry arms and hugging him tight,**

**Harry smiled and held her close. "Sorry Hermione I was wrong to run off with out telling someone but I just needed to get away." Harry Said into Hermione's hair, Harry could hear Hermione crying and it up set him even more. "Hermione please forgive me I had it hard today and I need a friend to talk to please."**

"**Harry please tell me why you didn't come to speak to me about this I thought that we said that we would tell each other everything. I see you as my brother and I love you. You and Ron where the first friends I made at the school and I was so happy that we stayed friends all the way thought school." Said Hermione,**

"**Hermione you were with you family and I didn't want to get in the way. You and Ron both have a family to spend time with and I wanted the same but I have no one left I never knew my Mum and Dad and then Sirus was killed I had no one left. You and Ron don't know how lucky you both are. I might have the money but you have love and a family to help you when you need it. What do I have a family that hates me and would have a party if I was dead?" Asked Harry before letting go of Hermione and walking over to the table where the drinks were,**

**Hermione could not feel the pain Harry was in but could understood how he might be feeling she walked over to him and looked into his green eyes. All she saw was pain and sadness she wanted to take all the pain away from him but she knew that would not help him. "Harry I could not go though all the pain you have been though and I am shocked that you have as well it just shows how much stronger you are then I am I would have died long before now even with all my friends around me. Harry I love you like my brother and I want to know that I am here for you and I will doing anything to help you get though this. Just let me in I can help." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes, **

"**Hermione did you read the paper today?" asked Harry looking away,**

"**You mean about the girl who died in her home. Harry that was not your fault you didn't know her. There just some sick people out there that want to make a name for them selves come on Harry you know that you were not to blame for her death." Said Hermione,**

"**Her name was Kelly Smith and I was there in her house I found her body this morning we spent the night together she died because I stopped a lad from attacking her last night. Look this is, what they left." Said Harry handing Hermione the note from the Blood Knights,**

**Hermione read the note and then looked at Harry. "I don't want to know why you were with her last night but who are the Blood Knights?" she asked,**

"**I don't know but I feel that Ian was the lad who attacked Kelly last night came back when I was asleep and killed her. And the reason we slept with each other was because we both needed someone. I know that it was not the right way to go about things but I need someone Hermione. Ginny hates me and I have no family left I just want to die." Said Harry,**

"**Harry please you don't mean that I don't know about Ginny but I don't hate you and I know Ron cares about you. He never told you this but he looks up to you as a big brother. Yes he hates that you have more money than his whole family but he also knows that you would give it all up to have a family like his. Harry you are not alone like you think you are. You had Kelly I know only for one night but it will be a night you will never forget. You may not have loved her but what you both had that night was something that was special to you both. She was happy to have spent time with the person that saved us all from the Dark lord .As for you, you where given the chance to live your own life. Harry I am happy that you had a chance to be with someone that cared for you and loved you as I reckon that she has loved you for a long time like most girls." Said Hermione trying to get Harry to look at her,**

"**Do you mean you as well Hermione?" Asked Harry, with a smile on his face,**

"**Harry I do love you. And I have had dreams about you. About us and I see us in a happy family with loads of kids running around….." Hermione stopped speaking do to Harry was kissing her neck,**

_Harry stop please we can't but I still want to. We should not do this. Please carry me to your bed and kiss me all over.___**Hermione thought to herself as Harry continued to kiss Hermione's neck. Hermione pull off Harry top and was shocked to see how strong Harry had become. She pushed Harry away from her and started to take off her top. "Sit on the bed Harry and watch me." She Said,**

**Harry sat on the bed in only his jeans. He watched as Hermione got undressed in front of him. He could feel himself getting aroused and he could not wait to touch the skin of the young lady in front of him. Hermione was down to her bra and her France knickers she then walked over to Harry and went down on her knees in front of him. **

**Hermione look up at Harry and smiled she then undone his jeans and pulled them off him. Pushing Harry on to his back she then climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. Hermione felt Harry's hands go up her back and undone her bra. He then removed it and kissed each of her breasts in turn. **

**Hermione closed her eyes as Harry licked each nipple in turn. Harry then turned over so the Hermione was under him and stared to kiss his why down her body. When he got to her knickers he removed them and started to rub her. Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him up so she could look into his eyes. **___Make love to me Harry__**. **_**She thought to herself. Harry removed his boxers and slid into her. He made sure that he was not hurting her as he moved at a slow pace.**

**The next morning Harry woke up with Hermione laying on him but looking up at him. He smiled down at her. "Hermione are you ok did you sleep well?" He asked,**

"**I did thanks but Harry what we did was the best thing that has ever happened to me but I love Ron and I know you love Ginny we should not have done this. I love you Harry but as my brother and what we did we can't ever do again even if we want to as I know I would love to repeat it again and again but we can't you are like my brother and this should not have happened." Said Hermione,**

"**I know Hermione but we both wanted it and it happened. And I believe that things happen for a reason I love you Hermione but not as lover but more than a sister. Like you said what we did was a one off it can never happen again but we both will never for get it and I can say that I loved being with you last night." Said Harry kissing Hermione's head,**

**Hermione went up to him and kissed his lips and smiled, **_just once more please I know its wrong but I have to have you.___**She thought to herself climbing on top of Harry. "Are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry Asked,**

"**Yes I am Harry once more can't hurt plus we are both single at this time so why not have some fun before hand." Said Hermione with a smile,**

**So the both of them made love again but this time they took it slower and enjoyed it even more than the first time. **__

"**Why is it that everyone I get close to dies on me?" asked Harry as he got dressed,**

"**Harry I am not dead and I know that you care about me it's just that you are have a bad time at the mo, you will get though all of this. And as for Ginny she will come round when she see you again……………….HARRY!" Called Hermione as Harry fell to the floor,**

**Hermione ran to the phone next to Harry bed and called her Mum and Dad's room "Mum come to room 243 as fast as you can with my black bag I found Harry and he is in a bad way." She said putting the phone back down quickly got dressed then opened the door so that her Mum and Dad can walk right in. **

**Hermione Mum came running into the room with Hermione's black bag and gave it to her. She looked at the half naked Harry on the floor then up to her red faced little girl as if to say did you have a good night. She got down on the floor next to Harry and felt for a pulse. "He is still alive but he is very weak." Said Mrs. Granger, as Mr. Granger came into the room and closed the door.**

**Hermione went though her bag that her mum had gave her and found what she was looking for and pulled out a mirror and held it up. "Moony are you there I have found him." She said into the mirror,**

"**Hermione where is he and is he ok?" Asked Lupin as his face came into the mirror,**

"**He is with me and he is very weak I need your help come quick its clear here." Said Hermione,**

"**I am on my way, well done." Said Lupin and he left the mirror,**

**Hermione put the mirror back in her bag and sat back down with her Mum next to Harry, "Please be ok Harry I have to tell you something." She said to herself.**

**Just then Lupin turned up and picked up Harry and turned to Hermione I will meet you at H.Q. and don't worry he will be ok I will look after him I will see you soon." Said Lupin and was gone with Harry,**

"**Mum Dad I am sorry but I have to go Harry will need his friends around him." Said Hermione,**

"**Its ok hunny we understand and I hope that we get to meet Harry when he is better as I would really like to meet your friends." Said Mrs. Granger with a smile,**

"**Hermione make sure that he gets better he could do with some luck in his life from what you have told us and also from what we have read about him." Said Mr. Granger,**

"**Thanks Mum Dad I will see you when you get back and I will let you know how he is love you both bye." Said Hermione and was gone,**


	4. Harry and Mr Black

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Harry and Mr. Black**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**It had been three weeks since Harry was found but there was no change in him he had come round only a few times would he say something but then he would just go back to how he was not moving and breathing very faintly this scared Hermione as all he kept on saying is that he wants to die and as he cant live with out Ginny. Hermione never left his side and would only leave him when she needed to use the bathroom or to get a new book. **

"**Moony come here quick I have found something." Called Hermione from the top of the stairs,**

**Lupin was soon into Harry room and up to Hermione who had set up a table next to Harry's bed "What have you found out?" He Asked Hermione,**

"**Look at this I think that it could be the reason that Harry is the way he is. Look it says here that a person who is deeply in love with someone but that person hates him but also calls it out. It drains that person life energy. The only way to make the person better is for the person to tell the other person that he/she does not hate him/her and mean it as the only reason is because only the truth can save the persons life energy. So we need to get Ginny here as she is the only one who can save Harry now. Let's hope that she loves him like she told me in her letter asking me if I have heard from him." Said Hermione,**

"**It sounds like you may have found away to save the hero of the world." Said Dumbldore from the door way to Harry room,**

"**Sir would you like me to write to her and ask her to come and see me here?" Asked Hermione,**

"**No that is ok I will go and see her and I will also bring Ron as well as I feel that you could do with a friend to cheer you up. Plus I believe that you have something to tell him?" Said Dumbldore,**

"**Thank you sir could you also give Ron this letter and tell I am sorry it is late." Said Hermione, handing Dumbldore the letter addressed to Ron.**

"**I will hand it to him for you." Said Dumbldore before walking over to Harry bed, "Lets hope you are right as there is much I have to tell him. I just hope that he forgives me and that he can then live a life that he has always dreamed of."**

**Dumbldore left Harry room and disappeared with a crack that left Hermione and Lupin in Harry room looking over Harry who still had not opened his eyes or said a word since he last said he wanted to die.**

"**Lupin do you think it will work as, I am scared that we could lose Harry soon if this doesn't work and I can't live with myself if we fail. Harry saved us all from Voldemort and brought peace to the world and now he needs saving and given the chance to live a life the way he wants." Said Hermione,**

"**I hope it works also, as I told James and Lilly that if anything should happen to Sirus then I would take care of Harry for them but I have failed them." Said Lupin, **

"**Lupin Hermione dinners is ready come and get it." Called Tonks from the bottom of the stairs,**

"**Come on Hermione let's get something to eat as you have not had anything all day." Said Lupin,**

**Hermione went down to have her dinner but she was not that hungry and didn't eat that much but Tonks was happy that she had a little.**

**(Meantime)**

**In the department of mysteries at the chamber were the Veil was kept a man was frown out of the Vail and was now laying on the floor trying to get his breath back when the door open and in walked the Minster of Magic.**

"**Mr. Black I take it? You are the first person to be returned to us from the Vail. How do you feel?" Asked the Minster, **

**Sirus looked at the Minster and tried to stand but found that he could not move that easy. "Well right at this moment I can't move but I feel ok thank you. But what happened and where is Harry?" He Asked,**

"**Mr. Black if you would come to my office we will sort out all the paper work as all charges have be dropped we are sorry for the misunderstanding that we made. There will be 10 thousand Galleons paid into your bank today, there will be 5 thousand Galleons paid into your back each mouth for the next 2 years." Said the Minster Helping Sirus to his feet which he could feel now and move,**

"**Thank you Minster but what happened as the last thing I remember was, I was fighting Malfory as he had attack Harry and his friends?" Asked Sirius as the two of them walked back to the Minster Office. "Sir how did you know that I was going to be coming back today?"**

"**Well that was 2 years ago Mr. Black. The war if over and yes Harry saved us all but he went missing before we could thank him. We believe that he is still alive but is having a break from the world. But we are doing all we can to find him as he is the hero of the world and the people would like to thank him for all he has done. I for one would also like to say that I am sorry for the way I tried to get him to do things that he didn't want to do. But at the time I believed that I was doing the right thing at the time I was wrong. I would also like to say that I am sorry for the pain I caused Harry and you as I know that you are his godfather and was trying to be there for him but could not as at the time you were wanted for murder of James and Lilly Potter." Explained the Minster.**

"**I understand sir and I will forgive you but please don't do it again as I do not want to have to come back here and kick your ass." Said Sirius,**

"**I would not dream of it as I believe that Harry would kill me before I even got my wand out. Harry is a lot stronger that what you remember and he is not scared of anyone. I believe that if Harry wanted to take over the Mystery he could and no one would stop him. As from that, I was told Harry entered the battle field without a wand and killed many Death Eaters with a wave of his hand. I still don't know the full story and I would like to speak to Harry when he is found but only if he wants to, as I will not be forcing him to tell me." Said the Minster.**

"**May I go Sir as I would like to see my old friend Reams Lupin if he is still alive?" asked Sirius,**

"**Yes Mr. Lupin is still alive and is living in your old home you will be able to go and see your friends as soon as the paper work is complete. If you would go into the next room I will have someone bring the paper work for you to read and sign." Said the Minster.**


	5. “Am I seeing a ghost or are you really a

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Am I seeing a ghost or are you really alive?" **

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**Ron was sitting in his room looking though the photo of his friends from school when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He got up and walked over to his door and opened it to find his sister standing there crying. He wanted to close the door in her face as he blamed her for Harry going missing as the last person to hear from Harry was Ginny and in that letter it said that he was going to die because he had hared what Draco told Ginny that he was dead and that he was going to go to someone else and not Ginny. When she heard that Ginny screamed out that she hated Harry and hopes where ever he is, he is dead, and he died in a lot of pain. But he could not close the door on her as she was in so much pain as it was and he could hear her crying every night before he fell into a restless sleep. "Come in and tell me what's up" He said opening the door more to allow his sister to enter, closing the door. "So Gin why are you still crying you don't care about Harry any more?" He asked,**

"**Ron I do care about him, I spoke to Cho and she told me that he told her that he loved me and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Ron do you think he is still alive as I could not take it if he was dead because of me. Why didn't he show his self if he was hear when Draco showed up?" Asked Ginny,**

"**I don't but I will ask him, as I still want to have a go at him for not turning up like he told me he would. Ginny he loves you with all his heart. There must be a really good reason why he didn't show up." Said Ron,**

"**So you reckon, that he could still alive somewhere out there. But Ron he might have found someone else to be with and she is making him very happy." Cried Ginny,**

"**I don't believe that he has found someone else as he loves you so much. I reckon that he is out there somewhere trying to find away to make you forgive him." Said Ron,**

"**But it's him who has to for give me. I was the one who hurt him he didn't hurt me. I love his so much and if I could I would turn the clock back I would and I would not listen to Draco." Said Ginny,**

"**Don't let it get to you, Harry is out here somewhere and he will come and see you soon. Come on let's go down and see if dinner is ready as I am hungry." Said Ron,**

"**You are always hungry Ron but I am hungry as well so lets go." Said Ginny as she got up and went out of the room with Ron behind her. **

**(Meantime)**

**Hermione was sitting next to Harry. "Harry I need to tell you something plus I need you to hear something as well. I received a letter from Ron and I would like you to hear it as there is a bit in it about you." Said Hermione she then opened the letter and started to read it to Harry,**

**Dear Hermione,**

**Hi Hermione how are you I hope that you are having a nice holiday in France with your family. I can't believe that we have completed School at long last. Ginny hates it that she has another year at school before she can be free of it and I thought that she loved school. It must be because Harry was there she was in love with him the first time she saw him at Kings Cross on are first year. **

**Ginny is missing you and can't believe that you went on holiday since Harry is missing. I told her that you need time with your family and that if Harry was found I would contact you right away and tell you. Hermione Ginny loves Harry so much and it is ripping her apart not being able to tell Harry that she is sorry. I hate my sister so much right now but I can't help but feel for her because if I lost you I would die.**

**Harry is my best mate, I look up to him as my brother, that is why I didn't want Ginny going with him not because she couldn't take care of herself, but my brothers and I have seen at first hand what she can do. It was just that since we were at war and Harry was the number one target I didn't want Ginny to get hurt. I did tell Harry this. But he told me that he loved Ginny with all her heart and sole and would not let anything or anyone hurt her. I believed him because I could see it in his eyes. **

**Hermione do you think Harry is ok as I am scared that he has gone somewhere and done what you know. Harry is stronger than me but look what he has been though, living at that place where he was not loved and made to do the entire house work. If I was Harry I would have given up hope and ended my life before now. I don't know how he did it but he did and he killed the dark lord I knew he could but I wish that he didn't have to go though it on his own. I know he would say that if it was not for his friends he wouldn't have done all he had. Well I believe that he really meant you as you are so smart and you always thought of ways to do things. What am I good at? Not a lot, the only thing I am good at is Chess and how can that help win a war. I can see why people looked up to Harry as I did but I hated it. All I was, was the sidekick to the boy who lived and the girl who knew everything. I herd Harry, one night talking to Ginny about all the things that he has gone though and how he would have not been here if it was not for his friends and my family taking him in and making him feeling loved and cared for. He also said, that with all the things that he was meant to do. He believed that he was going to die before he was 21. He wanted to have a family but he reckon that with his life as it is, he would never get to see his children grow up and have family's of there own. **

**Hermione I am scared that Harry will be found dead and then I will have to break it to Ginny, but it would kill her as she still blames herself for Harry running off like he has please come and see me soon as, I need your help with her as I hear her cry herself to sleep everynight. She does not sleep for long as I hear her scream in the night and calling out his name. She does not know this but one night I went into her room and held her close when she was dreaming she calmed down and had a peaceful night I have been doing it every night since. Mum knows, and is happy that even, if I am not talking to her when she is awake I am there for her at night when she needs the most support. **

**Ok, I have to tell you something but I know that what I am about to tell you I should have told you to your face but I can never seem to find the words, when I look into your eyes. Hermione I love you so much. I was scared to tell you this as I didn't want to lose you as a friend plus I believed that you were going out with Krum and I didn't want to upset you. If you are going out with Krum please stop reading this letter and bin it as I don't want you to go to the next page.**

** If you are reading this then I take it you are not with Krum Hermione for some time know I have been trying to tell you how I feel about you but I could never find the words as everytime I got the chance to tell you something always came up. Hermione I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione will you go out with me? As I care so much about you and I can't live with out you. Hermione you have been there for me in so many ways. I should have told you how I felt about you before now but I was scared and also because I didn't want you to turn me down as it would have killed me.**

**I better stop hear as I can hear Ginny crying again and it won't be long until she starts screaming again.**

**Love you today and forever**

**Ron XXXX ******

**Hermione had tears in her eyes as she put the letter back in her pocket and looked at Harry. "Harry I said yes to going out with him. I love him so much it hurts. I have cared for him for so long and I tried to show him that I liked him a lot but he never saw it. Then I made a mistake by going with Krum at the ball, if I had waited he might have asked me. Then he went out with Lavender and it broke my heart. I wanted to kill her everytime I saw them together as it should have been me. I wanted to tell you but I could see that you were trying to keep away from them as they were all over each other. Plus you wanted to get with Cho witch p****d me off so much as you kept asking me if she liked you as I could talk to her. Harry I have to tell you something I never asked her as I didn't want Ginny to go though what I was going though with Ron as I knew that she was madly in love with you and was waiting for you to see that. Getting back to me and Ron I then saw Lavender with someone else and I smiled as I knew that when Ron found out he would end it with her but when he caught her with Draco it nearly killed him I could not get though to him to say that I was sorry and that I am here for him. when at last he came round I was scared to say anything as I didn't know if he was interested in me in that way." Said Hermione,**

"**Hermione he has always loved you he was scared to tell you, as for Lavender he only went out with her to make you see what you could have had, plus he thought as did I, that you where going out with Krum. Now if you don't mind I am trying to sleep, and I don't want to hear about how much you love Ron as I had to put up with it from Ron telling me how much he loves you. I am happy that you both have realized that you both are made for each other now be happy with each other." Said Harry looking at Hermione with a smile on his face,**

"**HARRY you are awake how do you feel?" Screamed Hermione making Lupin and Tonks run into the room,**

"**Thanks Hermione I wanted to sleep but no you had to scream my name and now I will not get any sleep.**

"**Sorry Harry it just that you have been asleep for over three weeks since you last saw me in the south of France." Said Hermione with a wink, "We have been taking care of you since then. You have a lot of explaining to do most of all where did you go before the battle, what have you done to you self, how did you become so strong and why did you run off like that? You should have spoken to one of us we would have been able to help you."**

"**Let the lad speak Hermione, he has been out of it for over three weeks he needs to eat." Said Lupin, smiling at Harry, "How are you son?"**

**But Harry didn't speak he had fell back to the way he was over the three weeks. This made Hermione cry again. "We nearly had him back then I hope that Ginny gets here soon as I don't know how much more I can't take it, as it looks like he is losing this fight. He is so strong, I know he could get though this, but he needs Ginny and her love for him to be back to the way we know and love him." She said with tears rolling down her face, **

**Lupin put his arm round Hermione and hug her close. "Come with me Hermione I want to show you something. Tonks will stay with Harry wont you hun?" Said Lupin still holding a crying Hermione,**

"**Of cause I will baby. Don't worry Hermione Harry is safe with me and I would like to spend sometime with him if you don't mind?" Asked Tonks,**

"**Thanks Tonks I could do with a break. Just talk to him I know he can hear us he just does not talk back which helps some times." Said Hermione still in Lupin's arms, **

**Hermione and Lupin left Tonks in Harry's room as they went down stairs. Tonks sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and held his hand, "Harry I need to ask you something you don't have to tell me straight away but I would like you to be the godfather to mine and Reams baby. Yes I am pregnant I going to have a baby, Harry can you believe it. We are so happy and we both thought you would be the best person to be the godfather. But you have to get back on your feet and smile." Said Tonks,**

**Tonks thought that it might be a good idea to give Harry bed bath as he had not had one since he has been here. So she went to the door to leave the room when she heard Harry voice.**

"**Ginny I love you with all my heart but if you do not feel the same way I could live with it as long as you still wanted to be friends but I can't live with the thought of you hating me it's killing me Gin." Said Harry,**

**Tonks was by his bed side to see that his eyes were still closed but were not still as they have been it was like he was dreaming. **_She still loves you Harry and you will see that soon. How can anyone not love you I do and I would have been fighting off the other girls from getting you if I was your age.___**Thought Tonks, "Harry I want to thank you for saving my life in the war I was so out numbered but I thought I could handle. I found out that I could not and if it was not for you I would have died so thank you Harry." Said Tonks before she left to get the things for his bed bath.**

**When she came back Hermione was back in the room. "I see you were thinking the same as I was Hermione." Said Tonks see that Harry's covers were off him and he was in his boxers. The lady's look at Harry chest which was muscular and he looked stronger than ever. Tonks and Hermione smiled at each other and rubbed there hands all over Harry's chest feeling his six pack. **

"**What do you reckon happened to him when he was taken before the battle?" asked Hermione,**

"**I don't know but whatever it was it did him good as he looks so hot now. If Ginny wants him she better keep hold of him as their will be lots of young lady's who would jump at the chance to have him on there arm." Said Tonks,**

"**And some older ones I reckon if they where not in love with someone else" said Lupin at the door smiling at the two lady's giving Harry a bad bath. "Harry you are so lucky shame you can't see this."**

**Unbe-known to them, Harry could see and feel all this and was loving it.**

"**Babe are you trying to say that I would pick Harry over you. Sorry hun you have me for life plus we have something to witch grow up together." Said Tonks,**

"**Don't give me that you would love to have Harry in your arms as would you Hermione if he was not like you brother." Said Lupin, "I will leave you two lady's to you pleasure of having Harry to yourselves just remember enjoy it as I reckon Ginny will not let you do this again. I reckon she would love to do that to him on her own."**

"**I still have you hunny, when well you know." Said Tonks,**

"**I will look forward to that as well hunny." Said Lupin,**

"**Please I don't want to know what happens behind closed doors." Said Hermione,**

"**And you will not do it to Ron." Said Tonks,**

"**Ok you two have fun, I will start dinner." Said Lupin leaving Tonks and Hermione to give Harry his bed bath,**

"**Tonks do you think Harry will get though this?" Asked Hermione,**

**(Meantime)**

**Ron and Ginny where coming down the stairs when Ginny nearly knocked Ron down the stairs as he had stop dead in front of her. "Am I seeing a ghost or are you really alive?" Asked Ron to the person who was standing at the bottom of the stairs,**

"**Mr. Weasley you are not seeing a ghost, I am alive and kicking as you could say but I believe that we better sit down so I can explain something's" Said Dumbldore,**

"**No way are we going anywhere with you. Who are you, and why have you come as our old head master are you that sick, that you have to impersonate the dead how sick can you be?" Asked Ginny,**

"**Ginny that is not the way to speak to Professor Dumbldore, say that you are sorry right now." Said Mrs. Weasley,**

"**It is ok, Molly. Ginny and Ron have right to know what is going on as I take it you both saw my dead body?" asked Dumbldore, **

**Both Ginny and Ron nodded there heads "Sir if it is really you tell me something that only you and I know?" Asked Ginny,**

"**Well Ginny in your First year you were taken over by Voldorment. But yes I know everyone know this but what they don't know is the next year you came to see me and I helped you though all the things you where feeling and the new powers that you had received." Said Dumbldore,**

**Everyone looked at Ginny who was smiling and ran into the open arms of her old head master. "I am so happy that you are back but how did it happen?" Asked Ginny looking into the eyes of the old headmaster,**

"**Welcome back sir it nice to see you again even if you have came back from the dead. So what can we do for you, I take it you have heard about Harry?" Asked Ron,**

"**I have, please let's have a seat, as I have some news to tell you." Said Dumbldore who then sat down in one of the chairs as Ron and Ginny sat on the couch, "I have come to ask for you help. Harry has been found but he is very ill and needs your help. Hermione believes that the only why to save him now is for the love of his life to tell him that she does not hate him, and that she still cares for him." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Sir I don't hate him, I never have it was something I said but didn't mean I will help him." Said Ginny crying into her hands,**

**Ron put his arm round his sister and looked at the old headmaster. "Where is Harry now and is Hermione with him?" asked Ron,**

"**Yes she is with him as she was the one that found him but I will let her explain that to you when you see her. Speaking of Hermione I have this to give to you from her and she also told me to say that she is sorry that it's late." Said Dumbldore handing Ron the letter from Hermione,**

**Ron opened the letter and started to read it to himself. A smile came to his face and he through the letter into the air and screamed, "SHE SAID YES!" **

**Ginny picked the letter and stared to read it.**

Dear Ron,

How are you doing? I am fine. I am missing you loads and I loved the letter. But first I have to tell you something. I have found Harry he is in such a bad way (the reason the letter is late getting to you). But I believe that I have found away to save him. We need Ginny help with this she need to tell him that does not hate him and that she still loves him.

Do you think that you could speak to her and ask her from me as I still feel that she hates me for going on holiday with my family? But if I didn't I would not have found him and he could have been lost for ever. Ron you should see him now he has change so much if I was not madly in love with you I would be fighting you sister for his arm. Even though you sister would win as she had Harry's heart the first year she was at school (Don't tell him I told you as he told me one night he could not sleep).

Yes Ron as you read I am in love with you and I would love to go out with you if you still want me and I am not too late. I have loved you since are forth year but I didn't feel you liked me in that way but I didn't want to lose you as a friend so I kept it to myself (even though Harry told me to ask you as he knew that you also liked me).

So the answer is yes I will go out with you. Ron you made me smile so much when I read the letter I want to come to you right then but I need to be with Harry you understand but when you come hear we can spend some time together and really get to know each other.

See you soon my love

Love Hermione xxxxx

"**So sir where are Harry and Hermione now and when can we go see them?" Asked Ginny,**

"**Well they are at H.Q. and you can go there when ever you are ready Lupin is expecting you anytime today." Said Dumbldore, "But please do not let Harry know that I am alive again as I believe he just might have a few things to say to me."**

"**Is the great Headmaster Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbldore scared of little Harry James Potter?" Asked Ron smiling at Dumbldore,**

"**To tell you the truth I am, from what I have heard of what happened at the battle he killed more Death Eaters than anyone else plus he killed Voldemort with just a wave of his hand. So I am scared of Harry until he for gives me. But with all the lies I told him and holding his powers back he might never forgive me I just hope that he will let me live." Said Dumbldore,**

"**But he must understand that you did that for his own safety he will not hurt you." Said Molly,**

"**Molly at the end of his 5****th**** year he tore up my office and nearly killed me he was so mad at me. I understood why he was mad and I was to blame. I should have not asked Snap to teach him occlumency as I should have tort him." Said Dumbldore,**

"**He loves you Albus and you know this, he was so down when you died he blamed himself and then he went off on a quest, (god knows where) taking Ron and Hermione with him. I still want a word with him about that but it can wait." Said Molly,**

"**Mum, Hermione and I went with him not because he asked us to. We went because we didn't want him to go on his own. Also Mum you would never let me live it down that I let Harry go off on his own." Said Ron,**

"**You are my baby boy I care about you." Said Molly,**

"**You took Harry in mum and loved him like his own are you saying that I should have let him go on his own. Mum he saved Ginny and dad's lives if it was not for him they would not be with us now. Mum I love you but Harry is like my brother and I would die for him if I had to." Said Ron,**

**Molly looked at her son and smiled. "Ron it is nice to see you stand up for your friends Harry would do anything to keep you safe that's why I am shocked that he let you go with him. But it looks like he had no choice." Said Molly, **

"**Mum, Harry stopped me from going saying that he wanted me where it was safe. Don't take this the wrong way but the safest place to be was with Harry, but I let him win and stayed put even if it worried the hell out of me knowing that my brother and best friend were out there with the man that I loved with all my heart and I still do love him." Said Ginny,**

"**Can we go to Harry? As I think that he will need us" Asked Ginny,**

"**You can go as soon as you are both ready but you have School in a week Ginny and I still have to get your things remember." Said Molly,**

"**I know mum but I have to tell Harry the truth as I don't hate him." said Ginny, before running up the stairs with Ron right behind her,**

"**So Albus how is he really and don't lie to me?" Asked Molly,**

"**Harry is heart broken and its eating away at him if he Ginny can't make him see that she is telling the truth then we could lose him for ever and I would never forgive myself as I am to blame for lots of things that Harry had to go though in life." Said Dumbldore,**

"**What you saying?" Asked Molly,**

"**Harry didn't have to live at the Dursleys all his life as since they didn't love him he was not safe there. Before you say anything I was thinking of your family and I could not live with myself if anything had happen to your family." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Harry could have stayed with us were he would have been loved and cared for. But nooooooo, you left him with the people that didn't love him and made him do everything for them. We lost Fred but it was not because of Harry but because of what he believed in and that was that Harry was the one to bring peace to this world and that if he had to die for that to happen then his life was worth it. We all love Harry and we hated to see him look so ill when he came here." Said Ginny,**

"**Ginny calm down." Said Molly,**

"**No mum, I will not calm down as he needs to hear this. Plus you always have to have a go at him because you believed that Harry should have been with us were he could be loved and cared for, so don't you dear say I have to calm down," Snapped Ginny,**

"**Come on Ginny lets go see Harry as he needs us now." Said Ron coming down the stairs and picking up Ginny bag,**

**So Ginny worked over to the fire place with Ron and the pair of them vanished in a green flame.**


	6. Spira and the Marauder’s are Whole again

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Spira and the Marauder's are Whole again**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**Somewhere out there across the stars there is a planet unbe-known us but like us. This planet contains life like us this world is called Spira. On Spira there is a fight going on between The Dark Summonses and the rest of Spira. The Dark Summonses are a group of six people that can travel between worlds looking for more power. The have come to Spira on the search for the 4 Crystals of the elements and also the 8 crystals of power. If they find all the element crystals they would be able to destroy and planet that they go to. With the crystals of power the would be able to unlock the weapon of mass destruct (Vegnergun) the only way to stop them is to find them first. The only one team that can stop them is Team Aurochs. This team is lead by the High Summoner Yuna. Yuna and her friends and the only people that have the strength to fight them and save Spira from being destroyed. **

**Yuna was sitting in the grounds of the Temple of Besaid when a tall red head lad comes walking up to her. "Hello Wakka how are you?" She asked,**

"**I am fine Yuna, it's you I'm worried about, I have never see you this down." Said Wakka,**

"**I am just worried that Tides is hurt somewhere and that we will not be able to save everyone with out him. The Dark Summonses are strong and I don't know if we are going to be able to stop them on are own. But at least they will not get one of the Crystals as it is not on this planet as it was sent off the world, as soon as I knew what they were after I just hope where ever it goes that the people who find it and can open it will be ready to fight as they will be sent hear to help us." Explained Yuna,**

"**I hope you are right?" Said Wakka, "And don't worry about Tides he is stronger than he looks and you know this he will find away back to us to you or we will find him." **

**(At the same time back on Earth)**

**Sirius Black the Godfather of Harry James Potter was getting ready to leave the Mystery when Albus Dumbldore walks into the room. "Albus how can you be here I saw you in the afterlife with James and Lilly?" He asked,**

"**Well Mr. Black I was given the chance to make amends for all the wrong I have done in my life. The question I would like to know is how come you where given the chance to live again?" Asked Dumbldore,**

"**I do not know but I am going to see if I can find Harry as I have missed him and I love him." Said Sirius,**

"**Harry has been found and is safe at the H.Q. with Lupin, Tonks and Hermione. Ron and Ginny are on the way there as we speak. Harry is very ill and we and hoping that Ginny love for him will make him better." Said Dumbldore,**

"**I going to see him then." Said Sirius, **

"**Before you go I need your help to bring back some other people that have been given a chance to live." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Who and how are we going to do that?" Asked Sirius,**

"**Lets go I will explain more when we get there. If you would hold on to this we will be on are way." Said Dumbldore hold out his staff,**

**Sirius took hold of the staff and was gone in a flash of whit light. The pair of them reappeared at a place that was miles from any where. Sirius and Dumbldore where met by Hagrid and McGonagall who were standing next to a stone table which had three bodies on it. Sirius knew too of the bodies. **

"**How could you do it to them why dig them up if Harry finds out he will kill you?" Asked Sirius,**

"**I don't think he would do that as we are alive Padfoot." Came a voice from the table,**

"**James you are alive but how? Please tell me Lilly is alive two." Said Sirius running over to the table,**

"**I am Sirius and it is nice to see you alive as well. It looks like that Harry has Killed Voldemort as the only why for the five of us to be back in his life." Said Lilly,**

"**What do you mean Lilly?" Asked Dumbldore,**

"**Well what I think is, since Harry was there for all the death his love for us and the way he care for us all he was give the chance to bring us all back. He does not know that he was given this chance, but deep down it was what he wanted. So fate gave us the chance to make it up to him and give him a life that he should have had." Explained Lilly,**

"**But Harry didn't know me that well and I was the one who took the girl he really like away from him. So why am I here?" Said a voice beside Lilly,**

"**I believe Cedric that he did care for you as if I remember he told you about the Dragons and also gave you the chance to win the Triwizard Torment. He also brought your body back from wherever you both went." Said Dumbldore,**

"**I would like to thank him then, but I think that I better go to see my family again. Please tell Harry that I will come and see him soon." Said Cedric, **

"**We will do." Said Lilly,**

"**Hagrid Minerva would you please take Cedric to his home his dad is waiting for him. Just make sure there both ok before you leave." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Will do Albus see you at school I take it you would like to take your old job back?" Asked McGonagall,**

"**I would like that but we will talk about this later." Said Dumbldore,**

**Hagrid, McGonagall and Cedric walked off leaving James, Lilly, Sirius and Dumbldore at the stone table, James was talking to Sirius but Lilly was sitting away from them Dumbldore looked over to her and he could feel the pain and anger coming from her. "Lilly are you ok?" He asked but knew that was the wrong thing to say,**

"**HOW COULD YOU LET MY SON FIGHT IN A WAR AT HIS AGE?" Screamed Lilly,**

"**Lilly it was Harry choice but since Voldemort chouse him as his equal Harry was the only one to beat him." Said Dumbldore try to calm Lilly down,**

"**Lilly for the time I knew Harry which was not long he was strong and he cared for people a lot he would put his life on the line to save them. He saved me from the kiss and he came to the Ministry to save me. But it was a trap but Harry still came out of there alive but heart broken." Said Sirius looking away from Lilly,**

**Lilly walked over to Sirius and got him to look at her. "Sirius what was he like when you saw him and how come you where not there for him in the first place?" She asked him,**

"**I was sent to Azkaban for killing Peter and some Muggles and also being a Death Eater. I didn't kill anyone but I know who did, and if I ever get my hands on him I will kill him." Said Sirius, "As for the time I saw Harry which was not much since I was on the run and he was stuck with your sister most of the summer he is very caring he looks out for his friends and will stand by them. James he looks so like you but he has your eyes Lilly and he also has your temper as I seen him when he is lied to and he then finds out the truth."**

"**Why would people lie to him?" Asked Lilly,**

"**Lilly I did it to keep him safe but it didn't work as he is so like you James he would bend the rules do things that if it didn't save the school then he would no longer be there. Plus Harry and his friends would work hard to find out who or what was attakeing the school and find ways to stop it. Yes Harry was in the hospital wing more times than you where James but it was for good reasons and I am very proud of what he has done in his life." Said Dumbldore,**

**Dumbldore pulled out a small pocket mirror and opened it. "Lupin are you there come in please." He called into the mirror,**

**Lupin's face came into the mirror Ginny and Ron are here and are now going up to see Harry. He came round for a bit but is back, to well you known. When will you be back?" Asked Lupin,**

"**We are on are way back please there will be 3 more people coming with me to night and they will be staying." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Don't you think it is wise, since this is Harry home now, don't you think he should have a say to who can come into his home?" Asked Lupin,**

"**I believe he would be happy to let these people stay we will be there soon have one more stop to do then will be there ok Dumbldore out." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Ok see you soon Lupin out." Replied Lupin,**

**Dumbldore pocketed the mirror and smiled at the people in front of him. well if you would come with me James Lilly I believe that you both need new wands as I Believe Harry has fused the wands to his as I believe that he does not need one but still carry it." He explained,**

"**Are you saying Harry can do wandless magic?" Asked Lilly,**

"**I am and from what I have heard he is stronger than any person has ever been and I still believe that he will become a lot stronger." Said Dumbldore, "come lets get your wands as I believe you have yours Sirius."**

"**I do but I still would like to get a new one as this one is a bit broke." Said Sirius,**

**So the four of them went off to get there new wands**


	7. The Power of Friendship

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Power of Friendship**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**Ginny and Ron where at the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix and on their way up to see Harry when Lupin stopped them. "Now before you both walk in there Harry is not himself and he is very ill we hope that with you hear Ginny it might help him. but I want you both to be aware that some times Harry comes round and wants to die or be left alone don't let it get to you jus been there for him he needs his friends around him." He explained,**

"**We under stand sir it's just Harry was so strong the last time I saw him. How could he have become so weak?" Asked Ginny already knowing she put him in this stated,**

"**Ginny please don't hate me for this but I believe that since you said you hate him and didn't care if he was dead then that is what is eating away at him and making him weak." Said Lupin,**

**Hermione opened the door as she heard voices outside the room. She smiled at Ron and walked over to him and gave him a hug. She looked over Ron's shoulder and gave Ginny a sad look.**

"**Hermione how is he?" Asked Ginny,**

"**Come in and have a look at what you did to him. How could you I thought that you loved him more than life itself?" Asked Hermione still holding on to Ron,**

**So the three of them walked in leaving Lupin standing outside Harry's room looking down, as he knew that this was or could be the last chance for Harry to come back to them. Tonks came out to see him closing the door behind her before gave him a hug. **

"**Harry will be ok, he is stronger than he looks right now and with Ginny here he should be back on his feet in no time." Said Tonks,**

"**I hope that you are right as I miss the Harry we all have come to know and love." Said Lupin,**

**Inside the room Hermione and Ginny where standing facing each other Harry's bed with wands drawn.**

"**How can you not love him Ginny he would do anything for you. Yes I know that he ended it with you but it was for your own safety he loved you that much that he didn't want to put you in any more danger than you where already in." Said Hermione,**

"**I do still love him and I missed him so much he's my life. I hate myself for what I said on that day but I can't turn the clock back as it to late for that but I will make it up to him. Please leave me with him for a bit as I have things to say to him that I don't want you two to hear." Said Ginny,**

"**I am not leaving you with him on your own as you might want to kill him off yourself just so that you don't have to worry about him hating you when he comes round." Snapped Hermione,**

"**I will not kill him as I still love him." Said Ginny,**

"**Can you all please shut the HELL UP I am trying to die hear." Called Harry with a smile on his face looking up from his bed, "And if you two what to fight each other don't do it over my bed."**

"**Harry how you feeling mate?" Asked Ron,**

"**I feel better that I ever did. If I am right I have to thank Hermione for make Ginny show her true feelings for me. I love you too Ginny." Said Harry sitting up,**

**Ginny was the first to jump on to Harry and give him a hug as soon as she let go Hermione hug him. **

"**Hermione, Ron would you please give us and some time on are own as I believe that you two need to get to know each other more since you are with each other now at long last, what took you both so long is beyond me but at least you have found each other." Said Harry,**

"**Ok, mate but will be up in a hour with Lupin and Tonks," Said Ron,**

"**Please, not Tonks as she gave me a bed bath last night and it was such a turn on where she was touching me and I am with your sister now and Tonks is some woman." Said Harry smiling at Ron,**

"**I will kill her for touching my man." Said Ginny, **

"**I was not with you when that went on Gin so you can't do much now come here and let me hold you in my arms." Said Harry as Ron and Hermione left the room,**

**Before Hermione closed the door she mouthed remember France. Ginny had her head on Harry's chest and could not see this but Harry smiled and winked at Hermione as she closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Harry waved his hand at the door and it locked. "Now noone can come in unless I unlock the door." Said Harry,**

"**Harry I am sorry for what I said that day I was mad at you for not showing up. I love you and I would never hate you even if we where not together you have been there for me when I have need you the most." Said Ginny still laying on Harry chest,**

"**Ginny will you go out with me again?" Asked Harry,**

**Ginny was taken back by this as she loved Harry but there was someone else out there that she loved as well. "Harry I love you it's just I scared that the next time the world is in danger you will dump me just to keep me safe. Do you know how much that hurt the first time?" Asked Ginny,**

"**So I take it that's a no then" said Harry trying to hid the sadness from Ginny,**

"**Did I say that? You know how I feel about you and how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes I do want to go back out with you. So kiss me before I burst." Said Ginny,**

**Harry didn't need to be asked twice and he kissed Ginny deeply. Ginny let Harry remove her top and kiss her neck more. With Harry still in bed he was only in his boxers and soon Ginny was in the bed in just her underwear holding him close**

"**Ginny I am sorry if I ever hurt you I didn't mean to I love you so much." Harry Said,**

_Harry I don't want to hurt you as I love you so much but I still don't know if you are right for me. I love you but I it's not like it use to be.___**Ginny thought to herself. Unbe-known to her Harry heard her thoughts and he felt sad but also happy that she might have found he true sole mate. **

_Ginny I know you can't hear me but I understand the way you feel as I have done something's before I was with you that I will never forget and will never want to hurt you mean the world to me and I will always be there for you. Just tell me that I am not the one don't let me find out some other way.___**Thought Harry,**

_Harry I will always love you and I always will just please don't hate me__**. **_**Ginny thought,**

**Hour had past and Harry and Ginny where up and dressed and Harry had already unlocked the door so when there was a knock on the door Harry told them to come in. Ron and Hermione walked in and were shocked to see Harry on his feet and smiling at them. Hermione ran over to him and gave him a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him.**

"**Let the man have some air hunny. He been though a lot and he need to rest." Said Ron giving Harry a brotherly hug,**

"**Ron it's so nice to see you again I've missed are chats. But right now I am in the need of food so let's go shall we. I just need a word with Hermione so if you two would meet us down there." Said Harry,**

"**Ok, see you two down there then. Said Ron giving Hermione a kiss in the check,**

**As soon as Ron and Ginny had closed the door Harry waved his hand the door locked. He looked into the eyes of his best friend and smiled. "I remember France and I will never for get it but we have to try to not let it happen again." He said as Hermione stepped closer.**

"**You are so right Harry. I with Ron now and you and Ginny are getting back with each other. She better than me then?" asked Hermione,**

"**I doubt I will have anyone better then you hunny. Putting his arms round Hermione's neck,**

"**Harry you remember where this ended up last time we can't do this." Said Hermione pushing Harry away,**

"**Yes I'm sorry we better go down or Ron will think I have taken you in my bed and made wild love to you." Said Harry with a smile,**

"**You have already done that to me babe. Come lets go down Tonks has really missed you." Said Hermione giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips,**

**The two of them went into the kitchen and Harry was knocked off his feet by a pink haired woman. "Tonks I need to breath." Called Harry from under Tonks,**

"**Sorry Harry it's just so nice to see you on your feet." Said Tonks she got off him and Lupin helped Harry up and into a hug of his own,**

"**I take it you missed me then." Said Harry,**

"**You bet we have son. Where did you go before the war and then after it you killed Voldemort and then left? Where did you learn wandless magic and how did you become so strong?" Asked Lupin,**

"**I believe we all would like to hear what he has to say," Said a voice from the door,**


	8. The Potter Family

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Potter Family**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**Harry and Lupin turned round to see who was at the door.**

"**Mum, Dad….. Sirius." Said Harry with a shocked face, **

"**James, Lilly…..Sirius." Said Lupin with the same face as Harry before hitting the floor,**

"**Well it looks like I win Sirius." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Dumbldore" Said Harry before hitting the floor,**

"**Nope I win." Said Sirius as Tonks hit the floor,**

"**Sorry it looks like I win." Said Lilly,**

**Lilly looked over to the three people that where looking at the people at the floor then up to the three people at the door.**

"**James, Lilly I would like to introduce you to Harry's two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and this lovely young lady if I am not mistaken is Harry's Girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Said Dumbldore looking over to Ginny who smiled, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny these are Harry's parents James and Lilly Potter."**

**Lilly walked over to Harry where Ginny had gone to and was holding his head in her lap. "Hello Ginny it is nice to meet you. May I help you?" She asked,**

"**Please, he's ok just passed out." Said Ginny looking into Lilly's green eyes, "He does really has your eyes but he does look like his dad."**

**Lilly smiled as she waved her wand over Harry and he stared to come round. "Harry looks a lot better then his father did at his age." She said,**

"**Mum, am I dead?" Harry asked,**

"**No son, you are still alive I believe that there is some explaining to do from all of us." Said Lilly helping Harry up,**

**James and Sirius brought James round as Dumbldore got Tonks back on her feet. Who then jumped into Sirius arms knocking him to the floor. Sirius wrapped his arms around Tonks and held her close.**

"**Can you let my girl go or I will have to put you though hell." Said Lupin,**

"**I see you have your claws in him at last Tonks." Said Lilly helping Tonks back on her feet.**

**Harry and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius smiled at Harry but Harry just turn tale and ran out of the kitchen and up the started. The noise of a door being closed hard was heard. Sirius sat down and stared to cry into his hands. "He hates me." Was all he said before banging his head on the table,**

"**He does not hate you Sirius he blamed himself for your death and he took it hard. You where the last bit of family that he had. Don't take it the wrong way Lupin." Said Hermione,**

"**It's ok James, Lilly when Sirius died I tried to be there for him but he would not let me. I believed that it was because he believed that if he let anyone in then he would lose them as well. That is why he ended it with you Ginny. He didn't want to see us get hurt. He could not stop Ron and Hermione going with him on his quest to do whatever Albus sent him to do. But what scared me the most was the way he would try to push people away from him I tried to do as you asked Sirius but he would not let me in I am sorry. But what I do know is that he does not hate you he loves you so much that it changed him." Said Lupin,**

"**What did you send him off to do Albus." Asked Lilly giving the old Headmaster a stern look,**

"**Well I found out that if we destroy the Horcruxes that Voldemort made it would weaken him. But since I died Harry carried it on. Yes I knew it was dangerous but I believed that Harry was stronger than I was and could do it." Said Dumbldore,**

"**It was not his fault that I was killed. Why did he blame himself for it?" Asked Sirius,**

"**Because if Harry didn't go the Ministry that night then you would not have come to save us and you would still be alive." explained Hermione,**

"**I will go speak to him." Said Sirius,**

"**No you stay here I will go speak to him. Father to son I believe I understand why he blamed himself." Said James and left the room,**

**James went up to Harry room and knocked on the door. "Leave me alone." Came Harry voice though the door.**

"**Son it's me can we talk please. I understand what you are going though." Said James,**

**Harry opened the door. "How do you know how I feel? What right do you have to stand there and tell me you know how I feel? You have been dead all my life and I had to live with my Aunt and Uncle who treated me like a slave locked me in the cupboard under the stairs where I slept until my first year at Hogwarts." He Said,**

**James just stood there shocked at the way Harry spoke to him. He leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. Harry looked down at his father and felt bad for the way he just spoke to his father. Lilly came running up to them and looked at Harry then down at James.**

"**Harry what's going on and don't lie to me?" Asked Lilly,**

**Harry was about to say something but his dad beat him to it. "Lilly Harry has been though more than we both could ever think of. Harry I am sorry that we were not there for you when you need us." Said James not looking at his son,**

"**Dad I sorry I didn't mean to speak to you like that. It's just that when Cedric was killed I was there and he could have been safe if I had just took the cup in the first place. Then the next year I went to the Ministry to save Sirius but it was a trap and He came to save me and then was killed. It's my entire fault." Said Harry falling to the floor crying,**

"**Harry you didn't know. After you saw Arthur in danger and you saved him remember. Why would you not believe that I was in danger and come to save me I am touched that you would risk you life to save me and I don't blame you I was the closest thing you had to a family. Don't blame yourself for what happened if I was you I would have done the same." Said Sirius come up from behind Lilly and crouching down beside Harry,**

**Harry hugged Sirius and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Cried Harry,**

**James took Harry away from Sirius and hug his son. "Harry I know that we have not been there for you for all your life and now that you are of age you will do as you please but Your mum and I would like to be part of that if you would let us." Said James,**

"**Mum, Dad and you Sirius even you Tonks, Lupin." Said Harry as Tonks, Lupin, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came up to them, "You're my family, Along with the Weasley and the Grangers, How could I ask for anything more. I love you all I been though so much in my life but you have been there for me. Even you Mum Dad I looked to you both in my heart and that is what helped me though so much. I wanted you to proud of the things that I have done."**

"**We are Son we could not be more proud of you Harry. You have saved so many people in the world and you given people hope and a new life." Said Lilly,**

"**Harry you are my best friend but I see you not as a friend no more but as a brother that I am proud of and a best friend. I know that we have had are ups and downs. The downs were mostly my fault but you always let me back in not many people would do that. We got though it all and I'm so happy to have met you Harry and I hope that we will stay friends for ever." Said Ron,**

**Harry smiled. "Ron you where the first person that I met that didn't see me as the boy who lived apart from Hagrid, I was so scared as I didn't know anything about this world. But you showed me it and I thank you for that. But I also know that if it was not for Hermione here we would not have been brothers now. She's the rock that we both held on to. People said that I was the leader of are golden trio. So I heard us called once. But I believe that it was her because she was the brains of the group." Said Harry smiling at Hermione whose face had turned the same colour as Ron's hair,**

"**Harry I might have been the brains but you where the one that would stand up and fight for what is right. I was not the leader it was you and I was happy to fight by your side." Said Hermione who hugged Harry and kissed his check,**

"**Hermione is right you where are leader. You lead the fight into the Ministry, You where the captain of the Quidditch team. I couldn't think of a better person to lead the team out." Said Ron,**

"**You where the captain of the team, well-done Harry your dad played as well as the Seeker did you know he was good." Said Lilly,**

"**Yes he was but Harry was better he played in his first year and only lost once but that was not his fault. I reckon you will have a hard time betting Harry James." Said Dumbldore who had joined them, "Shell we all go down and sit in the sitting room and we can talk more. Plus I would like to know how Harry became as strong as he is." **

"**I need to send a letter to someone be right back" Said Harry and he ran up the stairs,**

**Harry was back as the rest of them where just going into the sitting room just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of the fire and then hit the floor.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both came round to find them self's sitting on the couch they both looked round and then spotted the people that they both believed to dead smiling at them along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Dumbldore.**

"**What's going on are we all dead? Asked Arthur,**

"**No you are both fine. You are not dreaming also. We I mean Lilly Sirius and myself are back from the dead. I do not know how this has happened apart from it happened when Harry killed Voldemort." Said James,**

"**Lilly I tried to take Harry in when you where killed but Dumbldore said that he had to stay at you sisters." Said Molly,**

"**It's ok I am going to speak to my sister soon and find out why my son was put though all he was put though. I should thank you for taking care of him when he was at yours." Said Lilly,**

"**If it was not for you Molly and you lovely cooking I would not have been her today." Said Harry giving Molly a hug,**

"**Lets all sit down and have a cup of tea and if Harry wants to he can explain what happed before the war and also where he went after." Said Dumbldore,**

"**I will tell you but you must under stand that there is some, that I hope you will not be mad at me or see me in a completely different light?" Said Harry waving his hand and twelve mugs of tea appeared on the table with a large cake,**

**Dumbldore smiled as he took a sip of his tea. "Thank you Harry it's very nice would you like to explain what happened then?" He asked,**


	9. The Uncle and the Sister

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Uncle and the Sister**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**Harry sat down in the soft chair next to where his parents were sitting. He looked round at the people in the room. "What I am about to tell you is going to come to be a bit of a shock and I hope afterwards we can all still be as close as we are right now." He said,**

**(Flashback)**

**About 5 weeks ago.**

**It was the last week of school and everyone was outside having fun since the exams where over. Harry, Ron and Hermione where sitting by the lake talking.**

"**So this is it the last week of school I am going to miss this place and all the people in it but at least we can come back whenever we like to say HI to them." Said Hermione,**

"**This is like my home, I am going to miss it so much but I have to stop looking back and start living a life that I want to live. Ron I going to ask Ginny out again after the war. I love her so much and breaking up with her hurt me so much but I wanted to keep her safe." Said Harry,**

"**I understand I know she loves you and would take you back in a heart beat." Said Ron,**

"**What do you think will happen after the war?" Asked Hermione,**

"**I do not know, but if failed to kill Voldemort then this world will die as he will rid the world of all the love there is." Said Harry,**

"**Harry you will not fail. Look how many times he has tried to kill you but failed. You are stronger than him you just have to believe it I do and I will fight by your side. Harry if I die for you, to have the shot then I will have died happy knowing that the war is over and peace is once more." Said Ron, **

"**Ron don't say that you my best mate I don't want to lose you in this fight plus there is still things you need to do." Said Harry,**

**Ron looked at Harry and smiled but he could not look at Hermione. Hermione sat there and looking at her to best friends. She saw that Ron didn't look at her and it hurt her deep down but she didn't let it show. Harry saw right though this and he knew that they both loved each other but both scared to tell each other.**

"**Harry, Ron is right you are stronger that any of us you have faced so much in your life and I know that you will make it though this and you will win the war for us all." Said Hermione,**

**4 days later,**

**Harry and Ron where walking up to pick up their things to leave the school for the last time when a bright light hit Harry and Ron knocking them both to the floor. When Ron came round he found Harry nowhere to be seen and Lupin and Hermione standing over him. **

"**Ron are you ok where's Harry and what happened?" Asked Hermione helping Ron stand up,**

"**We where hit by a white light and it knocked us both to the floor all I remember is a figure coming out of the light then it all went dark." Said Ron,**

"**Ron are you ok? We will find Harry plus he is strong and he will find away out of this." Said Lupin,**

"**I am fine. Why is Harry the one they always try to kill?" asked Ron,**

"**Ron Harry is stronger than anyone are age our even older he is smart and he will think of away to get out of here." Said Harry,**

**(At the same time)**

**Harry came round and found himself in a wood and there were people standing round him he got up and pulled out his wand.**

"**Mr. Harry James Potter please calm down we bid you no harm. We brought you here to give you the power to win this war. Harry if you would come with us we will explain more to you." Said the only lady of the group that stood in front of Harry,**

"**Who are you people to think that I would come with you?" Asked Harry not moving,**

"**Harry, we will not hurt you come I will explain more to you. My name is David but I like to be called Dragon as the lad over there is also David but he likes to be called Dave. Elektra the Lady who spoke to you first, she will show you that you have been put under a spell to stop you from reaching the power you should be right now." Said the dark long haired man dressed in all black with a long black leather coat he also had black leather gloves on,**

**Harry looked at Dragon and saw that he was also carrying swords on both sides and on his back. Also on his back he had a long bow and arrows. "Dragon why was my magic held back and why are you all here to give me this power?" He asked,**

"**Harry that is something I can tell you." Said Elektra who was dressed in black jeans with a red top and a red jacket, she also carried a sword but only the one she also had a staff in her hand. But what made Harry look at her more was her hair it was red like his mothers. And she looked like her in the photo of her. "Harry let's go to the village as there is lots to talk about."**

**So Harry walked with them and was introduce to the other people who walked back with him. Harry was shocked when he meet Dave and saw that he also carried a sword but over his back was a compact bow and arrows. On each leg Harry saw guns and over his left shoulder was a sniper rifle. "Dave why do you carry the guns can't you do magic?" He Asked,**

"**Harry, I can do magic but where I go its better if I am not seen. As then I can take out people better and no one will know that I am not there." Replied Dave,**

"**I see sorry didn't mean to offend you." Said Harry,**

"**You didn't offend me. You have the right to ask questions Harry you are going to become stronger than anyone in the world. Harry you should have been given this power long before now and its going to cause you some pain. I am sorry Harry but if Dumbldore had let Dragon into train you on your first year of school you would not have to go though what you will be going though in the next seven years." Said Dave,**

"**But there is a war going on and I can't leave my friends to fight it on there own." Said Harry,**

"**Harry in the seven weeks that you will spend in the village only three days will have past in your time. Harry the finale battle will not start for three days. So you will be ready to face Voldemort and kill him." Said Elektra,**

"**So you are saying that in the seven weeks that I am here I will only be gone three days. Also when I leave here I will be stronger then ever?" Said Harry,**

**Harry looked sad as they came to the village and Kitt saw this and walked over to him. "Harry my friend it will be fine as we will be behind you every step of the way come I will show you where you are staying." Said Kitt**

"**Where are we?" Said Harry,**

"**This Harry, is the village of Power once home to the Element Keepers." Said Kitt looking over to Dragon,**

"**The Element Keepers who where they and what happened to them." Asked Harry,**

"**It is not for me to tell you my friend and I don't believe you will be told as of yet." Said Kitt,**

**Dragon walked over to Harry and gave Kitt an evil look who walked away. "Harry come with me and I will show you were you will be staying for the next seven years. Harry you will find a letter inside that will explain what will happen and also what you will be trained in and who with and I will tell you now that you will have to be up early tomorrow for your first day of training. You will also find something to change into as you will need something that you can move in." Said Dragon,**

**Harry walked into the hut that Dragon had shown him and found the letter sitting on his bed. He picked it up and opened it up and started to read it.**

**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**

**Harry my name is Martin and I am the head of the Village Of Power. I am sorry that I was not there to meet you when you turned up but I will be around as soon as I can. What you are about to read is going to come to you as a shock, but please remember that it was done to keep you safe. I believe that you should have been told about it before now but that is me.**

**Harry before you where you where born I spoke to you father and he asked me to teach you like are father tort us. Yes Harry James was my brother, I am your uncle. I am sorry I was not there for you when you need my help and I will understand if you can't forgive me. But I was told to stay away from you by Dumbldore; he believed that what I teaching dark magic and he didn't want you to learn any of that, He is right in one way but I believe that to fight dark magic you have to understand it and know how it fight it. Before you started school Harry I sent a friend of mine to the School as I believed that you need to train in other forms of fighting, but Dumbldore would not let him in. I believe you should have meet by now he is called Dragon. He believes that he failed me and failed you so now he will make it up to you and me by teaching you harder than you will ever be trained but in the long run you will be stronger faster and skilled in many ways of fighting with or with out a wand or any other weapon. Harry you will change here I will tell you that now but remember that you will change on the outside but your heart will stay the same.**

**Ok I better start by explaining what training you will be doing and who with but remember this is what you should have been trained in when you where at school it's part of the Potter Léger sea. **

**Ok hear is the list of lessons you will have and who with:**

**Defense against the Dark Arts, duel wand and wandless magic – Electra – from 10am to 1pm Monday to Saturday. **

**Electra will make you stronger in spells and also by the end of all the training you will be able to do any spell with out saying a word and also with out a wand**

**Guns and Bow – Dave – from 1:30pm to 4pm Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. **

**Dave is the best person I know with a gun he can shout a nail into a piece of wood from 200yrds he will teach how to understand the wind and how to stay still for hours on end. You might never need to know all of this but I good to know.**

**Animagus training – Kitt – from 1:30pm to 4pm Monday, Wednesday and Friday.**

**Kitt will teach you to become an Animagus but with a twist you will learn to be come any animal you want to be when ever you want to be even magical ones.**

**Weapons training, Hand to Hand combat and fitness training – Dragon – from 5am to 9:30am then 4:30pm to 11pm Monday to Saturday.**

**Dragon will teach you how to fight so many ways that you will so make your own stile by mixing the skills that Dragon teaches you. He will also make you fetter than you have ever been you will see yourself as a new person and so will your friends. **

**Ok that is most of what you will be doing. As you see you have no training on Sunday that is because you will be with me learning about the Potter family and what you have really own and I will also had down the Ring of the family to you it should have been you father's job but I will do in his honor.**

**I will leave you know as it's getting late and you have to be up in the morning to start your training and I will see you tomorrow. Train hard my son make you father proud of you not that he is not already as I am.**

**One last thing Harry if you ever need someone to speak to any of us will be there for you. Harry I have lots to tell you and I would also like to know things about you and your life so fare as all I have is the cut outs from the paper but I never trusted it and never will so be ready I will not force you to tell me but I would like to get to know my nephew. **

**Martin Potter.**

**Harry put the letter down and smiled he had just found out that not only is he about to train to fight many definite ways but also he found out that he is not the only Potter out there and that he has a real family out there and he get to meet his uncle for the first time in six days. He got undressed and went to bed he fell to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.**

**Harry woke the next morning at 4:45am feeling ready to face whatever was put in front of him. He had a wash and dressed in the gear that was on the chair and then went outside just as Dragon came up to him with a bucket of water in his hand**

"**I see you are up, that's a shame I will get you one day." Said Dragon putting the water no the floor next to the door,**

"**So what do we do first?" Asked Harry,**

"**Someone is ready for this aren't they lets see how you feel tonight. Anyway we will do some stretches then we will run round the Village twice for now then will build it up and do more. Then we will start Hand to Hand combat, tonight we will start weapon training. Before we run the Village again, we will do this everyday apart from Sunday. I am going to have you so fit that all the girls will be over you like flies round sh**t. **

**The two of them went though the routine that Dragon had set out. By the time 9:30am came round Harry could feel his muscles aching that he never felt before.**

"**Harry you did well, I see there is much for you to learn but I feel it will not take you long to master any of it. We will see how you are tonight with weapons. But if you put you sole to it like you did just now I feel you will so become a Master." Said Dragon,**

"**You mean I will be able to fight like you and maybe beat you?" Asked Harry,**

"**You will be lucking." Said Electra, "Dragon is a Grand Master he has no equal he is holding back to train you but bye the end of your stay you will hold your own against most of us. Come let have something to eat then we start." **

**As the two of the walked off to a cabin in the center of the village Harry asked Electra. "So what will we be doing today and for the rest of the time I am here?"**

"**Harry first off I want to see how strong you are right now then I will unleash the power that is within you but blocked. Then I will show you how to control it."**

"**But won't it be dangerous to give me all the power at once?" Asked Harry,**

"**Harry this power that I will show you lies within you. I believe that you will be able to control it. You will feel alive and not stuck in a grove that I know that you feel like you are in. If I am right you know that there is something deep inside of you but you can't reach it well Harry by the end of our first lesson you will be able to not only reach it but control it. Harry what you are about to find out about you self is not you full power but in time you will be there but with what is within you will make you stronger then Dumbldore and Voldemort put together. Harry I am only going to teach you the spells that I know. Within you there is much more that is for you and your partner and your children." Said Electra,**

**Harry was shocked and he could not believe that he was going to be stronger but also happy as he had found the power that the Dark lord knows not. **_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh mouth dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will as the seventh mouth dies… _**Harry thought to himself.**

"**Harry are you ok you zoned out just then?" Asked Electra,**

"**I am fine. I take it since you known more about me than I do which I am use to, you must know about the Prophecy then?" Asked Harry,**

"**What Prophecy Harry?" Asked Electra,**

"**Well since you, are all training me, I better tell you." Said Harry as all his trainers where having breakfast, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh mouth dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will as the seventh mouth dies."**

**Everyone just sat there looking at Harry. Electra stood up and walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Harry by the time you leave here I promise you that you will be the fastest the strongest person in the world." She Said and ran out of the cabin **

**Outside Harry found Electra crying by the river, which went though the village. "What's up sis?" Asked Harry shocked at what he just said,**

"**How did you know?" Asked Electra,**

"**I don't know but it was your eyes they look like my dad's in the photo I have of him." Said Harry,**

"**That is because she is your sister Harry when Voldemort attacked your home I was only allowed to take Electra with me I wanted to take you as well but Dumbldore told me that you had to go to your mum's sister (your aunt). I am sorry Harry." Said man coming out of the woods,**

"**Uncle it's nice to you again, you are back early how was your trip?" Asked Electra giving the Man a kiss on the cheek,**

"**Hello Harry my name is Martin it is nice to meet you I take it you have many questions that you want to ask, but they will have to wait till Sunday. I will tell you all you want to know and also what you have been born to do. Train hard Harry, as what I will tell you will be with you though out your life and you must pass it down to your son and him to his." Said the man,**

"**Martin I will make my father proud of me." Said Harry,**

"**Come my brother it is time to unless the power within you. The power I will never match but I do have. Harry since Martin and your father shared the power of the Potter family and as you are the only son to be brought into the family you will receive the full power. Harry you will have no match. Come stand in the center of the stone circle and receive the Power that is rightfully yours." Said Electra,**

**Harry stood in the circle and as he looked back as Electra he felt for the first time in his life love of a family his family his sister's lover for her younger brother and Martin the Uncle that will stand by him and show him the way. A bright light came around him up from the ground. The light rose above him until he was unable to see anything apart from the light. As soon as the light was all round him he could feel the power within him grow. He also felt his body change and get stronger.**

**(Outside the stone circle)**

"**Dragon you know that when he comes out of the circle he will be stronger and know lots more skills you better watch yourself. Not that he will ever be able to beat you with a weapon or a sword you will never match him with magic none of us will, not even if we fight him at the same time." Said Martin, "But before he is at that stage you, four, will have to train him harder than I ever trained you. Don't hold back Electra because he is your brother. He has to fight a war that only he can win."**

"**Martin I want to fight by his side in the war that he is about to enter as I should have been there from the start." Said Dragon,**

"**No, Dragon you will have your chance to fight along side him but not in this war as there is something coming and I need you and Dave to get Sam and May ready as a new battle is coming. Long with Harry and his sole mate you four will fight a war that if you lose it's the end of the world as we know it. Please do not tell Harry as of yet as this is not for him to worry about. But when the time comes he will be told." Said Martin,**

"**Why can't I go with them?" Asked Electra,**

"**You have to stay here at the village as I need you to try to track down the members of the Element Keepers as Dragon will need them sometime soon and since he is on a quest with Harry, you and Kitt are the only ones who know who they are." Said Martin,**

**Light came down from round Harry and he fell to the floor Kitt and Electra ran over to him and helped him into a sit up and drink some water that Dragon had given him.**

"**How do you feel Harry?" Asked Martin,**

"**I can't see." Said Harry,**

"**Sorry Harry take off your glasses you no longer need them. Other than that how do you feel?" Asked Martin,**

"**I feel alive like everything around me is talking to me and I can understand them. The animals I can hear them talking and can see what you are thinking. Apart from you Dragon I can't hear you mind." Said Harry,**

"**You will soon be able to control your new powers. Let your mind tell you. You will find that everything is strange at first. The reason you can't read Dragon mind is because of his Power that he has. He will never be able to beat you with magic but he has powers that only his kind can control. But I will not say any more as its time to train you only have two hours till dinner and I believe that Electra has something you really going to like." Said Martin,**

**Harry got back on his feet and walked off with Electra he could feel the power flowing though him and he liked it not in away that he wanted more but because this power was his. His family's power, he walked with his sister and he felt like he had a reason to live on after the war. As the got to a clear spot the where meet by to girls coming running up to them.**

"**Electra I so happy that I caught up with you, the next village has challenged us to a Quidditch match this Sunday afternoon but we are short of two people, a keeper and a seeker. Martin said we should ask you and the lad with you." Said the Girl with very long hair,**

"**May, this is my brother Harry Potter. Harry this is May is the best Chaser I have ever seen. I will play as the keeper how about it Harry, you up for the match?" Asked Electra,**

**May Smiled at him. "Please Harry we could use you somewhere we just have to find where you a good at." She said as a girl with short dark hair came running up to them,**

"**Hang on are you thee Harry Potter the youngest Seeker in a century. You played your first match at the age of eleven." Said the Girl with short Dark Hair,**

"**Sam leave Harry alone. Is it true Harry did you play Seeker at eleven?" Asked Electra,**

"**Harry smiled I would love to play but I don't have my firebolt since I never got a chance to bring it with me." Said Harry,**

"**Its ok we have a better Broom then that anyway since the firebolt was made by Martin he has given the whole team one apart from the Keeper who has his new broom made for the keeper the Stopper but for you Harry. You are so lucky you get the newest broom, ever, not even out yet, but it's been tested and can be used in a match. You Harry will ride the new Firebolt VXR is faster and you can turn it on the spot. Harry is it true that since you started to play you have only lost one game?" Asked Sam,**

"**It's true but the game I lost was because of the Dementors attacked me but that was the only time." Said Harry,**

"**We are training tonight I will pick you up when it is time." Said May and the two girls ran off,**

"**Dragon is not going to be happy" Said Harry,**

"**Its ok, He is on the team as well as Kitt and Dave we will win this time." Said Electra,**

"**You mean you have not won a game against them?" Asked Harry,**

"**It's not because we are no good it's just we have never had a good seeker until now Harry you will show them what a real seeker can do." Said Electra, "Come we have training to do." **

**Harry trained with his sister till 1:15pm and then went to get something to eat he was happy as he not only had people around him that cared for him but he also had new friends that would stand by him and fight with him. Kitt walked over to him and smiled. "Are you ready?" He Asked,**

"**I am so what will we be doing first?" Asked Harry,**

"**Well with the new power that you have, you will find that you can change into any animal that you want even magical ones. But what I going to teach you is how you use the skills. Such as if you ever a Cheater you can run faster then any other animal in the world but with the magic within you, you will be able to run longer than any other Cheater. You will also find that your senses are stronger you no longer have to walk down the road looking over your shoulder waiting to be attacked you will know where it is coming from and how far it is away. I going to teach you how to control the animals within you, show you how to show them that you are the boss and that only you can let them out." Said Kitt**

**Harry trained hard and soon became able to control all the animals that he can change into. He didn't try the magical creatures as Kitt said that he better wait until he was totally ready and able to control all the animals within him.**

**Soon it came to 4pm and May came running up to Harry and Kitt carry 2 brooms. Harry could not wait to see the broom that he was going to be riding. Kitt smiled at Harry and Handed Kitt her broom. "Martin wants to see you in the cabin behind the pitch we will show you I cant wait to see you up there. From what I have been told you are the best better than Krum ever will be and you are younger than him." She said taking Harry hand and taking him to the pitch,**

**On getting to the pitch May pointed the way to the cabin and then ran on to the pitch before jumping on her broom and shot into the air followed by Kitt. Harry looked in the sky and saw Dragon and Dave as the beaters knocking a Bludger to each other he also saw Kitt, May and Sam passing the Quaffle back and forth to each other. Harry smiled. But it was soon gone, see his new friends play about he remembered he friends that he had left behind.**

"**Missing you other friends? Harry I am sorry but its not for long well for them yes you will be here for some time but when you do go back you will be ready." Said Martin who was standing next to Harry carrying a broom in is hand. **

"**Thank you. I take it that is the broom I will be using uncle?" Asked Harry,**

"**Yes Harry I made this one just for you its made just for you no other person can ride it unless you say so and it is five times faster than the old firebolt and it is more moveable the old one. I hope you like it Harry it is all yours." Said Martin handing Harry the Firebolt VXR,**

**Harry looked it over and smiled you are giving me this to keep but why you gave me a family that is all I ever wanted thank you." Said Harry giving Martin a hug,**

"**Harry you are family and I want to make up for old times. Electra is like she was my own Harry I never have children of my own and I was so happy for James when Electra was born and then you came into the world I could not ask for anything more I was there for you first birthday and then well you know so I have missed sixteen years of your life and I want to make it up to you. One is the Broom and I will also tell you about are family on Sunday there is more to give you please let me. Oh Electra will be with us as I told her that when we get you here I will tell you both about your parents at the same time as it is going to be hard anyway." Said Martin, "Come let's see you take it for a spin I want to see if you are as good as the papers say you are."**

**Harry smiled and Jumped on to the broom and was gone. He shot into the air and flew round the pitch as fast as he could moving in and out of the other players so close that they could feel the wind as he went past. Harry shot Straight up and until he was way above the pitch and then he dived straight down. **

**Martin was watching from the side lines and his heart was in his mouth and Harry headed straight for the floor. He didn't want to look but he could not take his eyes of brother's son who was on a one-way trip to meet his parents.**

**Electra was guarding the three hoops when she spotted Harry shooting towards the floor she watched as her baby brother shot to the ground she could not believe that he would try to kill himself in front of everyone after he had just found out he had a sister. **_Harry I thought you wanted a family please don't do this I loved you since Martin showed me the photo of you when you saved the village near the school__**. **_**She thought to herself.**

**Dragon and Dave watched as Harry was shouting towards to ground. Couldn't believe that he was doing this in front of everyone.**

"**Dragon what is he doing?" Asked Dave, **

"**I don't know but look at Electra she scared out of her wits if he lives though this she going to kill him." Said Dragon,**

**Harry was smiling as he new that he could pull up and to do the Wronski Feint move that he had done once before. (A.N. If I remember right) Harry pulled up with inches to spare and flew over Martin's head who was a white as a sheet smiling. Harry then saw Electra land and walk off with her head down. The rest of the team was round Martin so Harry landed and handed Dragon his Broom and ran after Electra. Somehow he knew that when he caught her up he was in for a right telling off but he need to do it. It felt right to him and he was now ready to face the world.**

**Harry found his sister sitting by the river and walked over to her and sat next to her. He wanted her to speak first and so he just looked into the river and waited. He didn't have to wait long before he was hit in the face with a fist. He rolled over and stood up. Getting hit from his own sister was not what he was expecting. Electra got up and walked over to him. "You want to die go die somewhere where I can't see it I HATE YOU and I wish that you never were born. NO I WISH THAT VOLDEMORT HAD KILLED YOU!" She screamed,**

**Harry just looked up at her with tears in his eyes he got up and walked off with out saying a word to her.**

**(Meantime)**

**Back at the pitch May was jumping for joy. "He did it again that is so cool." She Called,**

"**May calm down Harry tried to kill himself did you not see that?" Asked Martin, **

"**Look in the bag. He was not trying to kill himself he was going after the Snitch." Said May, "He is the best and you don't even see it. No wonder he is leaving the Village." Then she ran off after Harry,**

**Martin looked in the bag and there was the Snitch sitting at the bottom of the bag. I have seen Krum do that move and it looks so cool from the stands as you don't see how close he is to the ground. Dave Dragon Go after him I need to speak to Electra as I believe the real reason he is leavening lies with her" He said and walked off to find Electra.**

**Dragon and Dave ran after Harry but when the got to May they found her on the floor cry with a note in her hand. She handed it to Dave and cried into Dragon chest.**

"**What does it say?" Asked Dragon holding May closer to him,**

**Dave read the letter out load**

_**Dear who ever,**_

_**I have already let you down I am sorry. Please tell Electra that I didn't mean to up set her and I am off to do as she wants.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Harry**_

**Just as Dave finished reading the note Martin and a crying Electra joined them. Dave handed the letter to Martin and he read it to himself. Electra read it over his shoulder and then ran off into the woods.**

"**Shall we go after her?" Asked Dave,**

"**No I believe that she will find Harry and they will have a long chat. They both will be back later." Said Martin and turned round and walked back into the village,**

**The rest followed and waited to see if the two came back.**

**(End of Flashback)**

"**Harry you met Electra, is she ok, will we meet her sometime." Asked Lilly,**

"**Mum, she is ok I have already sent her a letter telling her I am ok and that she can come and kill me for scaring her again plus I have asked her to bring Martin as he would love to see you dad." Said Harry,**

**Just then there was a knock at the door Harry was gone before anyone moved and was at the front door. He opened it and waited for the punch but it didn't come he was hugged by his sister and then his uncle.**

"**How could you run off like that you should have come to see us we are here for you and you know that****!" Screamed Electra,**

"**Sorry sis please for give me. I have something for both of you come let's have a seat in the sitting room." Said Harry leading the way, **

**Harry came back in the sitting room and watched his mum and dad's faces as Electra and Martin walked into the room behind him.**

"**Electra is that you, my, you have grown what have you been feeding her Martin." Said Lilly standing up,**

"**Mum, Dad, but your dead how can this be happing?" Asked Electra,**

"**James is that really you?" Asked Martin,**

"**Martin, Electra Harry here saved the world from Voldemort which I should thank you both for and the rest of the team that trained him. He has just been telling us how you all met. Anyway since Voldemort killed us and Harry killed him we Dumbldore, Sirius, Lilly and myself was given the chance to live again all though Harry's love for us all. But right now I think Harry is not on the best of terms with Albus but I'm going to let them sort that out between themselves. As I believe Harry can handle it himself now." Said James,**

**Harry sat down and Electra walked over to James and Lilly. Hello Mum, Dad I have missed you so much it's been strange living with Martin as he is not like you he to quite and I missed all the fun that we had but at least you are back and we are a family again even if I have to put up with the pest." She said as they hug her,**

**Harry smiled and he stood up again and joined in the hug. "I love you all I have my family. Mum, Dad, Sis I want you all to know that I will be here for you whenever you need me and if anyone hurts any of you they better run and hide as I will hurt them back ten-fold." He said,**

"**Come Harry you where telling us the story of how you got your power and the battle with Voldemort." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Where are you Harry are you at the battle yet?" Asked Electra,**

"**You could say that I'm at the point where you and I had a falling out and you told me to die." Said Harry,**

"**Great I have to live though this again. Will you ever let me forget it?" Electra asked,**

"**If I remember you where the one hitting me." Said Harry,**

"**You did scare her Harry and are you going to introduce us to you family?" Asked Hermione, "If I was her I would have killed you myself."**

"**Sorry Martin, Electra I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger the smart ass, then there is Ron Weasley my best mate from first year, you know Sirus, Lupin and Dumbldore I take it you know them Martin but I reckon Electra dose not. Oh Albus be warred my sister wants to speak to you later. Ok where was I, oh I remember, Arthur and Molly Weasley the family that took me in and was there for me when I need them. And then there is the young sexy lady who I care so much for. Ginny Weasley she has helped me though so much." Said Harry,**

"**It's nice to meet you all and Ginny we will talk later if that is ok?" Asked Electra,**

"**Yes it is nice to meet you all. Albus I too have some words I need to speak to you about but it can wait as I will have whatever is left of you if any when these two have had there piece of you. Just be glade I didn't bring Dragon with us." Said Martin, "Anyway Harry would you like to carry on with the story."**

"**Ok but this could up set some of you please forgive me." Said Harry,**


	10. The Shock

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Shock**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**(Flashback)**

_Just as Dave finished reading the note Martin and a crying Electra joined them. Dave handed the letter to Martin and he read it to himself. Electra read it over his shoulder and then rain off into the woods._

"_Shell we go after her?" Asked Dave,_

"_No I believe that she will find Harry and they will have a long chat. They both will be back later." Said Martin and turned round and walked back into the village,_

_The rest followed and waited to see if the two came back._

**Electra ran until she came to the large lake and there was Harry with a knife in his hand and about to cut himself. Electra waved her hand and the knife flew out of Harry's hand and fell into the lake. Harry turned to look at Electra but had to turn away as she was still crying and he knew he made her cry. He had hurt his sister and he didn't know how he could make it up to her. He wanted to die for the pain he put her in.**

"**Harry please look at me I am sorry I had a go I didn't mean what I said, I love you it's just you scare me I see that move done once before and he didn't do it and nearly killed himself. Please be careful please. We are only just getting you know each other and I don't want to lose you as well." Said Electra, **

**Harry didn't look at her he just sat down and looked into the lake he was trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. Electra sat next to him and tried to think of something to say.**

"**I have never had a real family before now. As our aunt and uncle on mum's side hated me for who I am. They treated me like a slave and made me sleep under the stairs for eleven years of my life. I could not have any fun. They didn't love me they would have killed me if they could have gotten away with it. Electra you had Martin to take care of you, be there when you need someone. You where lucky I had none of that apart from the Weasley. They took me in when I was able to leave our Aunt's, but it didn't feel right they where not my family. To top it off, the closer I got to them the more danger I put them in. I don't want to do the same to you Electra. You and Martin are all that is left of are family and I don't want to put any of you in danger. I am sorry about the move but I need to do something to feel alive again as this all still feels like a dream." Said Harry still not looking at her,**

"**Harry I was scared but also amazed at how good you are I should have known that you would not put yourself in danger. Please forgive me and look at me please." Said Electra trying to wipe the tears from her eyes,**

**Harry turned and looked at his sister he could feel the love she had for him and she could also hear what her mind was saying. **_Harry you are my baby brother and I should have been there for you I can never make it up to you and for that I am sorry I would love to tell you that I know what you went though but I don't but I want to be part of your life and I will always be hear for you__**.**_** Electra Thought to herself, Harry heard every word and he new it came from the heart.**

"**Sis I love you too and you have already made it up to me when you came into my life. You might be my big sister but I will keep you safe as that is what us Potter's do for family." Said Harry hugging his sister who hug him back, "Come let's head back I need to say sorry to Martin as well." With that he helped his sister up and the pair where gone in a white light.**

**Harry carried on with his training and soon Sunday came along. Harry got up at 4am as he had all week and he went for his run as he didn't mind running and he could run round the village five times now and he could feel the change in him already. When he had got back to his cabin Electra and Dragon was waiting for him. He smiled as he stretched out.**

"**Harry you didn't have to run today, but it is good to see you have set yourself a routine if you want I will run with you as well." Said Dragon,**

"**I would like that and also could we do some weights as well as I would like to tone up a bit?" Asked Harry,**

"**We can, Harry are you trying to take over from me as the best looking person in this place?" Asked Dragon,**

"**He has done that already. You may have the body Dragon but Harry is a hero and Girls love the Hero you want to see the Girls witch Harry as he walks about the village the all would love to have a peace of him." Said Electra,**

"**So you like my body then Electra you know that you have always held a candle in my heart." Said Dragon,**

"**Leave my sister alone or I might let May known that you are chatting up my sister." Said Harry Smiling,**

"**Come Harry, Martin is waiting for us." Said Electra taking hold of Harry's hand and dragging him along with her,**

**Harry and Electra got to Martin's Cabin as he opened the door. "At last come in we have lots to talk about and I also have to tell you something that will shock you as it shocked me." Said Martin letting the two Potter's in, **

**They all sat down and Martin handed them both a cup of tea. "First off Harry it gives me great pleasure to hand you the ring of the Potter Family since you are the next male of the Potter Family you are given the knowledge of all are family wear this ring always it will help you on your travels though life." Said Martin handing Harry the gold ring with ruby stone on the top with the crest of the Potters imbedded into it,**

**Harry looked at the ring and then at Martin and saw that it was on his right index finger. So Harry put his on and it fitted him like a glove. He could feel the ring join him and give him the feeling of being alive and stronger then ever.**

"**Electra there is a necklace in the box over there, we Potter males can't touch it as you will never be able to hold the ring. This necklace is given to the women of the family from the women of the family. You will have to give the necklace you who ever Harry marries if he does. Which I hope you do Harry and keeps the Potter family going on." Said Martin as Electra puts the necklace on, "Ok then lets start with your granddad. He was a strong person but he too didn't have the full power of the Potters as he had three brothers one I never meet and from what I heard he went missing on a trip that the family went on but was never found. He was believed to be dead but his body was never found. The other brother was strong and fast on a broom just like you Harry he played as a Seeker also I reckon you got it from him. You would have liked him Electra as he was head strong and out going. But you Granddad, my dad was the best of the three he was smart strong and also he could put his mind to anything. He could make things work and he would always help the people in need of help.**

**(End flashback)**

"**Martin we should take them to that place where they use to live and see if they can open the door. Can you remember the clue?" Asked James,**

"**I do. If I remember right, it went. "Too open this door there must be two, one blood but two different lives; they meet at last, when the war is close to its end. One has to kill the evil that walks the land. The other must tell the other the truth. The two must care for the other for nicer will pass if one does not. The two will walk hand in had and give us an offering, of there power and of themselves only then will we let you into look."**__**Am I right James?" Asked Martin,**

"**It sounds right but we will go there tomorrow as right now I want to hear the rest of the story. Sorry son please carry on." Said James,**

**Harry smiled and waved his hand and more tea showed up but there was not just cake this time there was also sandwiches as well. **

"**Thank you and I like the sandwiches as well." Said Lilly,**

"**The sandwiches where Electra not me." Said Harry,**

"**Electra you can do wandless magic as well that's a first for the females in the family." Said James,**

"**I know, James it was a shock to me as well when I found out the hard way, Lilly you better teach your little girl it is not nice to drop water on her uncle." Said Martin,**

"**Well you should have not woken me up so dam early in the morning then should you as it was a Sunday and you said that I could sleep in." Snapped Electra,**

"**It was twelve noon and you where still not up." Said Martin,**

"**Can I get on with the story you to can fight it out later?" Said Harry,**

**(Flashback)**

"**Harry you are so lucky that you received all the power and not just some of it. I am still able to do some of the things that you can do and if James was here he would be able to do the rest. I reckon he got the better part of the power. But that is over a done with he was stronger than me so I didn't hate him I really looked up to him. Harry I am so happy that I have finely got to meet you as I have been keeping an eye out for you in the paper and whenever I am out and about I hoped that I would see you out with your friends. But I reckon that you where stuck inside most of the time since Dumbldore wanted to keep you safe." Said Martin,**

"**True but it was not all that bad I have my mates with me so I still could have fun." Said Harry,**

"**Harry, Electra the Potter family had been one of only two family's that never went to the Dark side. The other is the Weasley." Said Martin,**

"**There was a close call on the Weasley when Percy thought that I had gone mad and he went with the minister who was being controlled by a Death Eater." Said Harry,**

"**Well I hope that he didn't turn." Said Martin, "Anyway the Potter family is the richest family in the world. We have shares in nearly all the shops in Diagon Alley the only shop that we don't own that I would like to get my hands on some of the profits is the joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They are always full of people I asked them once if they wanted a business partner but they said that they have one already. And they don't need any more." Said Martin,**

"**Fred and George said that cool." Said Harry trying not to laugh,**

"**Hang on, they where Fred and George Weasley. Dam they got me I should have know that was them I thought that they where just using the name. Hang on, how do you know they had the shop and how did they get it?" Asked Martin,**

"**Well as you may know I won the Triwizard Tournament. Yes I which that I was not in it and it was also the day Voldemort rose again and Cedric died but I still won. Do to I didn't feel as if I had won I gave the winners to Fred and George so that they could open their shop. Please don't tell Molly she will kill me." Said Harry,**

"**My little brother won the Triwizard Tournament and then escaped the Dark Lord for the third time and you where only in your fourth year. You are very lucking bro." said Electra,**

"**Thanks sis you are the only one that sees it like that. Everyone else thinks I am some hero and will save the world. Even if I have to, but I would rather live a peaceful life but that will never happen." Said Harry before there was a knock on the door,**

"**Come in." Called Martin,**

**Dragon opens the door. "Are you two ready, the match starts in 15mins." He said,**

"**They will be right with you Dragon. Please wait outside for them and close the door." Said Martin so Dragon closed the door and waited outside, "We will talk more after the game if there is time or we will pick this up next Sunday. Come on we have a match to win. Electra keep your eye on the game don't worry about the other, just do what you have to do. Harry show me what you can really do."**

**The four people left the cabin and walked over to the pitch Harry was ready for this game he love playing and wanted to win. Not for him but for his new friends and mostly for his family that he had just found out he had. They walked into the changing room where the rest of the team was waiting for them. As Harry, Dragon and Electra got changed Martin went over the plan.**

"**Right we know that they have a strong Chaser in Rick but he is only one person you May you are to watch him, shadow him try to keep him out of play. When you have the Quaffle don't hold it for to long keep passing it." Said Martin,**

"**We've got you Coach." May, Sam and Kitt said at the same time,**

"**Electra keep calm up there don't let it, get to you, he will not hurt you ok." Said Martin,**

"**Sis I will be up there with you ok we have this in the bag just watch all around you never take your eye off the Quaffle but remember to watch where the other players are." Said Harry giving his sister a look that he wanted to know what Martin meant,**

"**Good call Harry, we are all there for you keep the Game in their end." Said Martin not looking at Harry,**

"**Harry can I have a word?" Asked Electra has Harry came up to her, "It not that I am scared it is just that Mattie attacked me before the last game and he was always close by when they went to score and it put me off." **

**Harry knew that there was more and he was going to find out before the game. He kissed his sister on the check and walked over to Martin. "What really happened Martin?" He asked,**

"**Please Harry I will tell you after the game." Said Electra,**

**Harry looked at Electra and turned and picked up his Broom and went out on to the pitch the other team was out already and when they saw Harry and the rest of the team come out they landed and walked over to them. Harry noticed that Electra stood behind him as a tall well built lad came over to her. "How's my little b***h." He called,**

"**Leave her alone." Snapped Harry walking up to him, so he was right in the lads face,**

"**I don't want that b****h any more I f**ked her once and she screamed, I was in heaven. If I wanted her again I would have her. Who are you to stop me anyway?"**

"**Harry, no let's just beat them." Said Electra,**

"**Harry is it, you're going down boy." Snapped the lad and turned and walked off.**

"**Harry, he is the seeker you have to face up there he plays dirty be careful." Said Martin,**

"**He raped you didn't he sis?" Asked Harry,**

"**Please Harry not now." Cried Electra with tears in her eyes,**

"**Tell me." Snapped Harry his eyes glowing with anger,**

"**Yes." Whispered Electra for only Harry to hear,**

**The game got started and the game was very close with neither team pulling away. The game was now three hours long and the score was tide at 130 to 130. Harry mean time had one eye looking out for the snitch and the other on Mattie. Harry was up high over the pitch when he saw the snitch close to the floor in the center of the pitch so he dived for it. Mattie saw Harry diving towards the floor and chased after him as he also spotted the snitch. Martin was watching all this happen from the side lines and he knew that Harry could pull up in time but it still scared him to watch this happen.**

**The snitch moved as Harry got close to it and Harry pulled up sharp Mattie whizzed past and hit the floor with a ho mighty bang Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Mattie was lying in a heap on the floor. He turned back to see the snitch in front of him and grabbed it. He won the match for his team. He landed just as Mattie was getting back on his feet. **

"**Avada Kedavra." Called Mattie, **

**The green light went Straight for Harry. As he turned round he saw the green light too late and it hit him in the chest knocking him to the floor. Dragon was on Mattie like a flash and had a dagger to his throat. Electra and Martin ran over to Harry but were shocked to see him getting up.**

"**Harry are you ok? You ok you should have been killed not that I am not happy that you are back on your feet. But there is no way this should happen." Said Electra,**

"**That is not true as I believe that Harry has found the old magic of the Potters the one where he can make a copy of himself. Am I right Harry?" Asked Martin,**

"**You are right but I only found out just before it was too late. I will explain more later I want a word with him first." Said Harry,**

**Harry walked over to Mattie which shocked Dragon as well as Mattie. "You should be dead." He said trying to break free from Dragon grip,**

"**Dragon let him go if he wants to fight me I am ready for him no one rapes my sister and gets away with it." Snapped Harry,**

**Dragon let go of Mattie and pushed him in front of Harry. "What do you say hand to hand?" Said Harry before pouching Mattie in the face knocking him to the floor, **

**Mattie got back up and wiped his mouth so you're the b***h baby brother are you, too bad you will die in front of her." He said pulling his other wand out of is back pocket,**

**But before Mattie said a word he was back on the floor and tied up. The head of the other village walked over to Electra and said. "Is this true did this lad rape you?"**

"**He did sir last year." Replied Electra as Harry came up beside her and held her hand,**

"**I am so sorry I can't think what it was like for you to see him again but I will deal with this. Martin my I have a word as I want to keep this relationship I have with your village going as you are a good friend?" Asked the head of the other village,**

"**Tony what will happen to him as you saw him attack Harry attack just been told what happened last year?" Asked Martin,**

"**I will have to have a meeting with the other members of the village leaders but it looks bad for him as we are all here." Said Tony,**

"**I want the death match with him." Said Mattie, pointing at Harry. "Right now Swords only." **

"**No you can't do that" Called Electra,**

"**I am sorry dear but he can. Harry do you accept the match. If you don't he will be free to carry on and get away with what he has done?" Asked Tony,**

"**Harry you can't he is the best there is from the village you are no match for him he will kill you." Said Electra,**

"**I have to sis not just for you but for are family. Tony I accept the fight." Said Harry as Dragon walked over to him with two swords,**

"**Pick one and remember to keep your guard up. He fights dirty Harry remember that." Said Dragon as Harry took one of the swords from him,**

**Dragon walked over to Mattie and handed him the other sword. As Dragon walked away Mattie swung the sword at Dragon cutting Dragon left arm. Dragon turned round and looked at Mattie with evil eyes "If Harry does not kill, you I will." He snapped,**

"**Anytime you are no match for me." Said Mattie,**

"**Let's get this over with. The rules are no wands are to be used other than that anything goes. Remember the fight will only end when one of you is killed." Said Tony,**

**Harry and Mattie started to square off with each other. Harry knew that he was out matched but he was going to fight with everything he had plus he also had a trick up his sleeve he could do wandless magic and there was no rule say he could not use wandless magic. Mattie was trying to catch out Harry, but Harry kept himself well guarded and so far had not been hit but also he had not hit Mattie. This went on for a bit longer before Mattie cut Harry across the back. Harry screamed out in pain but kept on his feet Mattie tried to attack again but was knocked off his feet when the floor moved under his feet.**

"**Hey swords only no magic." Screamed Mattie,**

"**Sorry I said no wands I never said no magic." Said Tony,**

"**Fine you want to play like that we're on." Said Mattie,**

**Mattie charged at Harry with the sword high. He swung the sword at Harry's head but Harry ducked and sliced a deep cut in Mattie's gut. Harry rolled back up onto his feet and turned to face Mattie. Mattie was on one knee and holding his gut. Dragon looked on with a smile on his face. "Come on Harry don't let him rest, get back on him." He called,**

**Harry walked over to Mattie. But as Harry got closer Mattie pulled out his wand and called "Avada Kedavra." The green light hit Harry again and it knocked Harry back and he landed on his back. "Well it look like I win." He said,**

"**I would not bet on it." Said Harry, getting back on his feet,**

"**How can you still be alive? I hit you twice you should have died the first time." Snapped Mattie,**

"**That is something I will look into, but as for you. I believe you just broke the rule of no wands." Said Harry,**

**Mattie charged at Harry bring the sword down on to Harry shoulder and cutting it deep but Harry had lifted his sword and it plunged into the chest of Mattie, Mattie fell to the floor and died where he lied. Harry fell to the floor and he now could feel the pain in his shoulder. Dragon, Martin and Kitt ran over to him as Tony and two other lads picked up the Body of Mattie and carried him away **

"**I Sorry it ended like this Martin but I hope that Harry can recover and fight on he is strong and I hope that this does not cause any trouble between are villages." Said Tony before living the village,**

**Harry let Kitt fix his shoulder and back as he was happy it was over but he could feel the blood on his hands and he knew that he had just taken someone's life away from him. "Harry how do you feel can you stand?" Asked Martin,**

"**I think." Said Harry holding on to Dragon and Martin as he got back on his feet,**

"**Harry keep your arm in the sling as you shoulder need time to heal but it will be ok scar ok but tomorrow it should be ok just take it easy ok." Said Kitt,**

"**Thank you Kitt where is Electra is she ok?" Asked Harry,**

"**She stayed till the end then she left crying. I think that she hated to see you get hurt for her. Harry you both have just found out that you have a sibling and then you fight to the death for her. I believe that you scared her as I reckon that she thought that you would die." Said Martin,**

**Harry hugged Martin and walked off to find Electra he knew where she would be. He was right she was sitting by the river and he walked over to her and sat down beside her. He felt a sharp pain from his back but he blocked it out. "Hi Sis, you ok?" He asked,**

"**I thought you where going to die Harry but you still fight on. I so happy that I meet you but please try to stay safe as I can't lose you. I have something to show you." Said Electra standing up and walking off to her cabin, **

**Harry just walked behind her. They got to her cabin and she opened the door and walked in. Harry closed the door behind him.**

"**Harry before I show you this I need you to remember that Mum and Dad where really young and the where still at school" Said Electra,**

"**What are you saying that we have other brothers and sisters out there?" Asked Harry,**

"**No our cousin he went missing when he went looking for the killer of his girlfriend. His name is Blade. That's not all Harry." Said Electra,**

"**We have a cousin out there some where. But that means Martin had a son." Said Harry,**

"**No Harry it was the son of there Sister. But Harry she was killed by a Death Eater when Blade was only a young lad. Martin took him in he left just before you showed up we are trying to get hold of him." Said Electra,**

"**Sis how big is the family?" Asked Harry,**

"**Harry are family is quite big but that's not all, are Granddad had 2 other brothers. One that was the seeker and the other that went missing I have been doing some digging and I believe that this person was close to you once and was the head of the school you called home." Said Electra,**

"**Are you saying that Ablus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore is our Great-uncle?" Asked Harry,**

"**I am, I looked it up his real name is Ablus James Harry Potter. But went missing, it was do to he fell down a steep hill and was knocked out he was found bye Albeit and Jenny Dumbldore. When he came round he didn't know who he was and since they where muggles they didn't know about are world until Ablus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore which was the name he was given received his letter from Hogwarts." Said Electra,**

"**Does he know about all this now?" Asked Harry,**

"**I believe he does but he took it to his grave." Said Electra,**

**(End of flashback)**

"**Is this true Albus?" Asked James, "Sorry I stopped you again but I want to know the truth, are you my uncle?"**

"**Yes it is true I am your uncle James but I only found out after you where killed please understand I was shocked and I could not take Harry away from the his Auntie as the wards where up and he was safe." Said Dumbldore,**

"**But you could have told me when I was at school. But no you kept it from me like a lot of things. Yes I was young but I was on my own I had no family that really loved me and there you are my great-uncle headmaster of the school I go to and you never told me." Said Harry**

"**Harry I am sorry I lied to you so much and I thought I could keep you safe if you didn't know about me I was wrong. Harry you are stronger that I ever was and I know that I should have told you but I could not think of the right words." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Harry I am you great-uncle I hear for you. You are not alone in the world." Said Sirius, "When I got the chance to speak to Harry I told him I was his godfather even if he had already found out, I told him. You had six years of his life to tell him or you could have pulled him out of that house and taken care of him you're self."**

**Dumbldore look to the floor he knew that he had failed Harry. **_**Harry I am sorry I didn't mean to lie to you. I hated seeing you and seeing James the nephew I never told. I let him down and I let you down. **_**He thought to himself.**

"**Ablus yes you let us both down but you didn't know about Dad when he was alive and as for me you wanted to keep me safe. I am mad at you for not telling me but I have a new member of my family and I'm happy. Plus you have been given the chance to get to know you two nephews and also me and Electra." Said Harry getting up and walking over to Dumbldore and giving him a big hug,**

"**Harry you can hear thoughts can't you? Asked Dumbldore hugging Harry close to him,**

"**I can it is one of the powers that I still have not got the hang of but its getting better. Sorry again sir." Said Harry,**

"**Harry, it is ok, I'm the one who should have to say that I am sorry. I could have told you so that you didn't feel alone." Said Dumbldore as Ginny looked to the floor knowing that Harry might have her thoughts,**

"**Harry it's strange, that since Voldemort was killed by you, we have been given the chance to live again and get to know you and Electra. But not only that but the Great Albus Dumbldore a Potter. I never thought that I would ever see the day when the lost Potter comes home." Said James,**

"**James you are right but I am not a member of the family. For one I was never given the ring from my dad and also I've never be able to do anything that I seen the Potter family do. So how could I be a Potter?" Said Ablus,**

"**Albus, you left before you where of age to receive the power plus the ring so Albus you might not have got the power or the ring but you are still one of us a Potter and we are glade to have you part of the family." Said Harry,**

"**Harry I thank you. I have lied to you so many times but you have always forgiven me even when I shouldn't have. You are stronger then I ever was or ever will be. I love you Harry and I am so glade to be part of you life." Said Albus, **

"**Harry you get what you wanted all you life a family." Said Ron,**

**Molly got up and walked out the room crying. Lilly was about to get up when Harry spoke up. "Mum, Molly took me in as her own son and now I have you both back she feels like she lost me I need to tell her I still want her as part of my life. But I would like you to come with me as I might need your help."**

**Lilly smiled at her son and got up walked over to Harry who also stood up and the pair of them left the room and went looking for Molly,**

"**Mum, there is a quick way to find her but you will have to trust me on this one." Said Harry holding out his hand,**

"**You are my son I will always trust you." Said Lilly taking Harry hand, the par where gone in a puff of black mist.**

**Molly was crying in her bedroom she was sitting on the floor with her back up against the door when a black mist came into the room and was gone and in its place stood Harry and Lilly.**

"**Molly please I don't cry you will not lose me. I love you like I love my mum you were there when I needed you the most. You kept me alive with you cooking. If it was not for you I would have never have got on the train the first time. Molly you took me into your family when you didn't have too you risked you family's safety by befriending me. And I love you for that. Yes you tried to run my life and I know you where trying to keep me safe but it was my life. Molly I still love you and I can never thank you for all you have done for me." Said Harry giving Molly a hug,**

"**Molly you where there for my son when I could not be you loved him like your own son and I thank you for it but I still want you to be part of Harry life. Molly you know my son better than I do I need you help to understand the things he has been though as you have been there though the good and the bad times of his life. Please say you will help me as I will need it, as it going to be hard to control James I don't think I can handle Harry as well." Said Lilly,**

"**Lilly sweetie Harry will be no trouble as he never was for me and he will help out wherever he can you will be telling James to take after his own son before to long." Said Molly,**

"**Come on lets go back down as there is more to my story I have to tell you and its getting to the bit you want to hear." Said Harry,**

"**You mean you will tell us where you ran off to after the war and why you hurt my baby girl?" Asked Molly,**

"**I never hurt Ginny I love her to much for that something happened and I had to leave please come down and I will tell you everything." Said Harry,**

"**Ok, but if what you tell me, shows that you hurt Ginny, I will hurt you myself you got me?" Said Molly making Harry step back,**

"**Ok would you take my hand and I will take us back to the sitting room." Said Harry holding out is hands the two women in front of him,**

**Lilly took Harry left hand and smiled at him as Molly took his right and they where gone in a black mist. **

**(Mean time)**

"**James, Molly has been there for Harry though a lot of the bad times she loves him so much. She mad at him right now for hurting Ginny but that is for a later date as I think she believes that you and Lilly will take Harry away from her." Said Arthur,**

"**Dad I hurt Harry not the other way round I said that I hated him when I didn't really I was mad that I was not the first person Harry was going to if he was not killed. Draco told me that Harry was dead and I hated him for dying and not taking me with him I loved him so much I still do its just hard as how can he trust me not to hurt him again." Said Ginny,**

"**I do trust you Ginny and I also love you." Came Harry voice from a black mist,**

**As the mist cleared Harry, Molly and Lilly where standing there looking at Ginny smiling. **

"**Please all sit down as I would like to carry on with the story of the final war and where I went to after. Before I start I would like to remind you all there is something's like what powers I have learned and also some of the things that happened after the war as it is something that I treasure and will never forget but I not going to let any of you know until I am ready and that is not tonight please understand." Said Harry,**

"**We understand Harry." Said Hermione, **_**I know you can hear me and I thank you as it was a night I will always treasure and never forget. Harry I will love you always and maybe we could repeat it one night. **_**Thought Hermione,**

_**I will never forget it also and I would love to repeat it again but I don't want to hurt Ron he is my best friend and your boyfriend. **_**Thought Harry sending it to Hermione,**

_**I understand Harry but I can't stop thinking about that tattoo on your chest and you chest is so dreamy. **_**Thought Hermione,**

"**Ok on with the story." Said Harry,**


	11. The Battle at the Village

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Battle at the Village**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**(Flashback)**

**Harry and Electra sat and talk for most of the evening until have got up. **

"**I better go as I have to be up in the morning and Dragon so wants to soak me once before I have to leave here." Said Harry,**

"**Harry I know you can kill the dark lord but I am still scared of what will happen to you afterwards." Said Electra,**

"**Sis I love you and I understand what you are scared of but I will be fine." Said Harry,**

"**I'm still scared that something will happen to you. Harry you have faced someone because he hurt me and he nearly killed you. You were hurt I sorry it's my fault I should not have let it get to me and I should never have told you." Said Electra,**

"**I would have found out and then it would have hurt me more that you could not tell me. You maybe my older sister but we are family and I would not lie to you." Said Harry,**

"**I am sorry Harry I'm not as strong as you. You have grown fast and it's been hard for you. You're still standing up strong with the weight of the world on your shoulders and you will be going into a war that you have to win to save us all. Harry when Martin told me about you I wanted to come and get you but I was told to wait as it was not the right time for you. I did try but Martin said you where not ready." Said Electra,**

"**I am here now and we are a family. Electra you are stronger then you think. What you went though with what happened to you must have been hard for you but you came out of it stronger. Come let's join everyone as I believe that we one the match and it the first time in years." Said Harry,**

"**Only because we had you on the team Harry if it was not for you we would have lost. Harry you are the best there is the best there was the best there ever will be. Harry even Krum is no match for you and he plays at world class level. If the England team calls you up which they will you should take it as you will be the best." Said Electra,**

**Harry smiles and gives his sister a hug. The two of them left and went to join the rest of the villagers as they where having a party. The party went late into the night. But in the morning Harry was still up at 4:30 so that he could start his run with Dragon.**

**(Six weeks later)**

**Harry woke up as he has since he first got to the village. But this was not the same. This was his last week in the village as by the end of the week he would be off to fight in what he hoped would be that last time he had to fight. He was scared that he would not come out of this unharmed but he also knew that he was the only hope the world had and he was not about to let them all down. Harry went outside just as Dragon got to the door.**

"**Dam I will get you before you leave come lets get going." Said Dragon,**

**Harry smiled and ran of in front of Dragon. Dragon ran after him and they both ran round the village ten times before Dragon called an end to the run by attacking Harry with a kick to the back knocking him over. But Harry roll back on his feet and attacked Dragon with a pouch of his own in the chest of Dragon knocking him back just as Martin turned up.**

"**Very good Harry Dragon tried to trap you but he could not keep you down remember this. But the reason that I have come is that Dragon you better get ready for battle as the Black Village is attacking and we need to stop them." Said Martin,**

"**I'm on it Martin." Said Dragon before running off to get ready,**

"**Harry you better stay here as this is not you fight and we can't have you hurt before your fight." Said Martin but knew that he had said the wrong thing,**

"**No way am I letting my friends and family fight with out me as I know that you would fight with me if you could." Said Harry before running into his cabin,**

**Dragon turned up dressed all in black carry a sword. "I take it you could not get Harry to stay back and let us fight then?" Asked Dragon,**

"**No I see you knew that this would happen and have his sword ready. Ok we will do go into battle then when we get back we will give him the Tattoo of the Village and his Nickname." Said Martin as a young lad ran up to them,**

"**Its not the village that is attacking it is people in black with white masks there kill anyone who stands in there way." Said the lad,**

"**Death Eaters great all we need. Martin we need to make a defense around the village as these people will attack from all angles and there maybe Dementors I hope you have people who can do the Patronus Charm?" Asked Harry,**

"**Only Electra and myself can." Said Martin as the air around them turned cold, "Dragon defend the village Harry find Electra she is going to be need. Two Patronus against god know how many Dementors this is not good."**

"**No need Harry I am, here there is twenty of them and about fifty of the people dressed in black." Said Electra, and they are being led by Tony. How could he?" Asked Electra, "Martin why is Harry still hear he should be in the shelter with the rest?"**

"**I AM NOT IN THE SHELTER BECOUSE I AM NOT HIDING WHEN MY FAMLY IS FIGHTING!" Called Harry, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Just as Dementors came into the village,**

**Harry's stag attacked the Dementors and was soon joined by a Lion and an Eagle. Soon the Dementors where forced to run away as the Death Eaters start there attack on the village. Tony led the attack but stopped just short of the village as Dragon and the rest of the villages who came to fight stood in the way.**

"**Tony I thought you where a friend not someone who would attack people for who there are" Said Dragon as Martin, Harry and Electra turned up,**

"**Give us Potter and we will let you all live. If you do not then you will all die." Said Tony,**

"**Tony why join him he is a half blood and he attaches muggle-born and half bloods alike and you help him." Said Harry,**

"**It's better to fight with him and bow before him now and work for him as all thus who stand in his way will die." Said Tony, Plus you killed my son and he told me there is away to bring them back."**

"**There is no way to bring back the dead. You told me this when I wanted to bring my brother back." Said Martin,**

"**Give it up all of you My Lord wants Potter and I will take him by force if have to but I would like to be nice and spare your lives gives us Potter and you will all live to join us." said Tony,**

"**You will not have Harry and you will have to kill us all to get to him but for that to happen you will have to get though me first. I challenge you and two others to a fight to the death no magic." Said Dragon,**

**Harry was about to say something but Electra stopped him. "Harry he is doing what he was sent out to do and in his mind failed you by not being there when you where at School. But don't worry he is a match for about eight of them at once." She said,**

"**So you say if I and two of my choosing kill you, we have the chance to attack your village and kill everyone. Ok you are on, no magic. Luke, Daniel, Get up here." Said Tony,**

"**Harry I will not let them get you at least I can show you how strong you could become even though you are not that far away as it is." Said Dragon as he pulled the sword from his back and made his way in front of the Death Eaters.**

**Tony and Luke pulled out there swords and Daniel pulled the battle axe from his back. Luke was about to attack Dragon when Daniel stopped him. "Come on you reckon you can beat us three with that tooth pick." Daniel said look at Dragon's Sword,**

**Dragon looked at his sword which was a curved black blade but very thin there was no hand guard on the blade, on the handle there was a caved head of a Dragon on it with a blood ruby in its mouth. The grip of the sword was made to fit only Dragon's hand and only he could pull the sword from it sheath. But what no one knew apart from the Dragon was the way it was made and how strong it was (A/N. A sword streath comes from the metal used and how many times it has been folded). The sword was folded over ten thousand times in it was Dragon scales and was made in the fire of a Dragon breath (A/N. I am guessing but at the temper of a Dragon breathe) which is over forty-five thousand degrees centigrade. People tried to ask how the sword was made but all he said he does not know only that he was given the sword and was told it came from the Black Dragon of the old world and he was the Keeper of the sword along with other weapons. (A/N Dragon has a story of his own later Called: ****The Lost Element keepers.**** But you find out about the past of Dragon in: ****The Rise of Camelot.****). **

"**Dragon is it, my axe will break you sword the first time it is hit but if you want to die so be it." Called Daniel before attacking Dragon with a high attack which was blocked by Dragon's sword,**

**Dragon kicked Daniel back and swung his sword over his head and round his back changing hands as it went round his back still spinning as it came back to the front all the time everyone could hear the noise that came from the blade as it moved though the air. Dragon smiled and begged Daniel to try it again which he did and paid the price as he was cut deep in the chest. Daniel fell to the floor and that was where he stayed Luke and Tony attack Dragon at the same time only to be stopped by a metal bow staff witch no one had seen Dragon pull out' his sword was back in is sheath on his back. The staff was also black and the only thing that Harry noticed was that it was not a bow staff that he had ever seen this one was more like a two spears joined together but with extern points come out of it a long the shaft.**

**Unbe-known to Dragon a forth person was about to send a cruse towards him. The Green light left the person's wand as a bullet hit him between the eyes but the light was on its way towards Dragon. But Harry sent the bolder that was next to him into the flight path of the green light and it shattered into bits but it stopped the killing cruse to Tony frustration. Tony attack Dragon again but was knocked back by a round house kick from Dragon using the staff as a pole in the ground. Luke tried to catch Dragon of guard but was the one caught of guard as a dragger went into his skull killing him there and then. This only left Tony who looked at Dragon as he tried to catch his breath he noticed that Dragon was not even sweating and was smiling at him.**

"**Tony, give it up you will not win this fight and don't even think about going for your wand as I think you will find that it is not there anyway." Said Dragon,**

**Tony went for his wand and found that it was not there he looked over to Harry who was holding his wand. "Kill them all!" He called, **

**But to Tony horror all of his men where tide up and unable to help him he charged at Harry with his sword held high but Harry just jumped in the air and did a round house kick into the face of Tony knocking him to the floor. Dragon came over and put the point of his bow staff at Tony's throat.**

"**Dragon no lets me speak to him first." Said Martin as Harry picks up Tony sword and stepped away and was joined by Dragon who smiled at him,**

"**Nice round house Harry." Said Dragon taking the water from Dave who had just joined them with his sniper rife over his shoulder, "Thanks Dave nice shot by the way." **

"**You should thank Harry as well as if not you might have been killed." Said Electra as she joined them,**

"**Yes, Harry thanks, you saved me for that I owe you." Said Dragon,**

"**No you don't if it was not for all of you I would not be able to fight like I can apart from the shooting I don't think I will ever be able to do that." Said Harry,**

"**Not everyone can shoot a gun but you are good with the bow. And that is hard to do. I still can't shoot like Dragon can but you are not that far off him you beat me. So I at least have one thing over you Harry." Dave said pouching Harry on his arm lightly.**

"**Harry is well better at magic than any of us and he can do wandless magic with out even saying a word," Said Electra as she hugged her brother,**

"**Not only that he is a master Animagus training way better than any of us he can change into any animal even magical ones." Said Kitt as he also joined them, "Cant you Harry." But Harry was gone and Electra was on the floor with a shocked look on her face.**

"**Where did Harry go?" Electra asked from the floor,**

"**He is over with Martin holding Tony to the floor." Said Kitt as he helped Electra back to her feet,**

**The three of them looked over to when Martin was still talking to Tony to find Tony pinned to the floor by a Lion paw. But this Lion had wings and a head of an eagle but this was jet black. Martin was looking at Tony and smiling. **

"**Thank you my friend where ever you came from." Martin said as he noticed the wand that was in the now broken hand of Tony's,**

**The Griffin bowed his head but didn't move off Tony who was still pined under its paw.**

"**Get this flee bag off me I will not tell you a thing." Said Tony but wishing he had not said a word, the Griffin (A/N. We all Know it is Harry right) pushed down with It's paw making Tony scream out in pain.**

"**I would take that back if I was you, as he has a nice coat and it looks like he didn't like what you called him now did you Shadow." Said Martin as he stroked the Griffin's coat, "It also looks like he wants you to talk before he lets you up he does look hungry and I read that Griffins eat people if they need to." He said as Electra, Dragon and Kitt walked over to him,**

"**Martin I didn't know you where friends with this beautiful creature? Where did it come from as I have not seen it a round there?" Said Electra stroking the Griffin,**

"**Ok I will talk just get it off me" Said Tony, with that the Griffin moved off Tony but kept close to make sure Tony talked. Which he did and was then sent to the ministry of magic with the other people who tried to attack the village when Martin had informed them of what happened.**

"**Thank you Harry you saved me and I really like the Griffin." Said Martin,**

"**That's ok and I love the nickname Shadow it goes well since all my animals are jet black." Said Harry who was standing next to Electra who jumped when Harry spoke,**

"**Come lets have something to eat I think we all could do with a day off training." Said Martin,**

**(End of flashback)**

"**Harry you can change into any animal that is so cool. Will we be able to see this sometime?" Asked Ron,**

"**I will show you but not all of them as some would scare you all." Said Harry,**

"**Not a chance Harry. We will know it is you….." Ron was stopped in his speech by a Spider that had landed in is lap. "Get it off me someone please I hate them. Please before it eats me" Ron screamed,**

**Ginny got up and walked over to her brother and smiled. "Come here Harry that was not nice I think you should change back right now." Said Ginny try to sound forceful,**

"**Ginny that's not Harry as Harry is sitting over there……" Said Ron looking to where Harry was but he was gone,**

**But in a black mist Ginny disappear only to reappear on the back of the griffin her face red as her hair. Lilly was the first to her feet and helped Ginny down before she stroked the Griffin herself.**

"**Shadow you are so beautiful and the name is spot on but if you would be so kind I would like my son back." Said Lilly,**

**The black mist covered Lilly and the Griffin. The mist was gone to leave Lilly sitting on the back of a black Stag and it walked over to James. Who smiled as he got to his feet. He helped his wife off the back of the Stag and looked deep into the eyes of the stag. **

"**We will play later son but I want to hear that last part of the story of you would please." Said James,**

**The Stag bowed and then a white light blanketed the room and was gone as soon as it came alone with Harry. Then Harry reappeared sitting next to his Mum and Ginny.**

"**Harry I should kill you for what you did you know I hate spiders." Said Ron,**

"**Ron I thought you said you would know it was me?" Asked Harry,**

"**Harry what happen next after the Battle in the village?" Asked Lilly,**

"**Can I tell you in a bit Mum as I need to show you and Dad something first? Electra will you come with us as I need your help with this you too Martin?" Asked Harry,**

"**Ok will your room be ok?" Asked James,**

"**That will do fine will you take Mum, Dad I will take Electra Martin can go on his own unless you would like to come Albus?" Asked Harry looking at his old head Master,**

"**I would like that Harry." Said Dumbldore,**

"**We will be back in five, ok don't worry it's not something that is need to know apart from the Potters." Said Harry,**

**Harry and Electra disappeared in a black mist. James looked at Martin and smiled. Just then Harry showed up again and looks at James and Martin.**

"**Harry we don't know where to go plus we can't travel like you." Said James,**

"**Sorry please take hold of me and I will take you all." Said Harry holding out his arms,**

**James, Lilly, Martin and Dumbldore all placed a hand on Harry's arms and they where gone in a black mist.**

"**That's a new way of travel which I will look forward to trying if Harry lets me." Said Sirius,**

"**Its weird as it's like someone turns the lights out and when they come back on you have moved." Said Molly,**

"**Sounds far out I'll still give it ago." Said Sirius,**


	12. Payback

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Payback**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**(Meantime)**

**Harry showed up outside number four Privet Drive. Harry looked at the house he knew that they would be home since the car was in the driveway. His mum walked over to him. **

"**Harry what are we doing here I thought we where going to come here later?" Asked James,**

"**I was but I believe it's time that they saw the mistake they made treating me the way they did. Mum, Dad Electra and you Martin will be hidden under a Disillusionment Charm" said Harry waving his hand at the four who disappeared,**

"**Ok, sir, I want you to ask them if we can come in for a bit, as there are things that you need to ask them, then since they will not want people to see us Vernon will let us in and then you will tell them that they have been found out. About the way they treated me when I was living here and that, there is going to be action taken unless we can sort it out tonight." Said Harry,**

"**Ok I understand that but what action will we take?" Asked Dumbldore,**

"**Oh I reckon seeing Mum and Dad show up along with Martin and A very pissed off sister of mine might be about all they need to crawl on there hands and knees in front of us and may be kiss my feet. Come let's go, this should be fun and I will record all that happens so the rest can see later." Said Harry,**

"**Ok Harry lets do this," Said James,**

**So Harry and Dumbldore walked to the door with the rest of the Potter family close behind but invisible. Harry knocked on the door, they could hear a voice coming from the other side of the door. When the door open Vernon was standing there red faced and looked look he was going to have a heart attack.**

"**Boy what are you doing back hear I thought you said you would never come back hear again?" Asked Vernon,**

"**I know I did but since I have told the Mystery how I was treated here by you and the rest of the family it has come to a choice for you to make please can we come in as I know that you do not want to make a seen?" Asked Harry as he saw James Electra Martin and Lilly sneak past Vernon,**

"**Get in here quick but I am warning you boy no funny stuff." Said Vernon let Harry and Dumbldore into the house. "It's the boy again." He called as Harry and Dumbldore walked into the sitting room,**

"**I do have a name and I would be much appreciated if you would use it Vernon." Said Harry,**

"**Freak get on with what you have to say as I don't have the time for this." 'Snapped Vernon as his wife and son walked into the sitting room **

**Harry look around the room it had not change much apart from a new photo of Dudley on the wall holding up a boxing belt.**

"**So you won then big D, nice won." Said Harry,**

**Dudley swing at Harry only to find that his fist was now in Harry's hand and being crush. Dudley fell to his knees and screamed out in pain and Harry continued to crush Dudley hand.**

"**Let my son go right now he has a match next week." Called Vernon,**

**Harry smiled and let go. "Next time you try that I will break it got Big D?" He asked,**

"**I could easily kick you ass, freak." Said Dudley as he got up rubbing his hand,**

"**Ok what is this you have told them? We gave you everything a roof over your head Dudley's spare room and food." Snapped Vernon,**

"**I didn't have that room until I came back hear after my first year did I?" Snapped Harry,**

"**Don't lie boy we gave you that room when you first got here." Said Petunia,**

"**I am not lying and you know this. Oh I hope you remember my old headmaster Albus Dumbldore? Asked Harry,**

**With this Petunia look at Albus and sat down. "Vernon we can't lie any more he knows the truth we have to make up for what we did." She Said,**

"**I should think so since, Harry here has given me a second chance to live my life." Came Lilly voice from behind Petunia make her jump out of the chair,**

"**I want none of your tricks in this house." Said Vernon as Harry waved his hand in the air,**

**James, Lilly, Electra and Martin appeared in front of Vernon and Petunia. Dudley ran out the room crying like a baby. This pleased Harry no end he smiled as he watched his mum and dad walk over to Petunia and Vernon who had turned white.**

"**Lilly you're dead." Said Petunia,**

"**I was, yes but thanks to Harry here me and my husband here have been given the chance to make up for lost times. But first of all I want to know why you treated my son like he was a slave?" Asked Lilly right in Petunia face,**

**This pissed off Vernon who hit Lilly in the face knocking her to the floor. James pouched Vernon just as Dudley waked back in the room. Seeing his dad get hit to the floor made him mad and he charged at James only to find himself at the end of a sword held by Electra.**

"**Got your, girlfriend saving you father, now have you Potter." Snapped Dudley,**

"**No, she my sister and I believe she has some words to say to you. Anyway our dad hit my mum. If you try to hit my dad Petunia I will have to make little Dudley scream some more." Said Harry, **

"**So auntie it is so nice to meet you, Harry told me so many nice things about you. Like how you made him go with out anything to eat for days and get him to clean the mess you fat son made when he was ill. If I was you I would be on your hands and knees right now asking for forgiveness for all the bad things you did to him." Said Electra with Dudley at the end of her sword crying, "Oh and you, you fat tub of lard what's this I here you used my brother as a punch bag. How would you like me to make stakes out of you? Dam I could feed the whole third world with you. What do you reckon dad do you reckon there like him?" **

"**Hunny I don't know they might become ill after they eat him I would not feed him to the rats." Said James,**

**Mean time Martin was helping Lilly back on her feet. "Still hitting women I see, still can't hit someone that will hit you back?" She snapped rubbing he face,**

"**Mum are you ok?" Asked Electra still holding Dudley and sword point,**

"**I am dear." Said Lilly as James walked over to her,**

"**Now I want to know the truth why treat him like you did?" Asked James as Vernon got back up,**

**Vernon walked over to James and looked him in the eyes. "Do that again and I will kill you." He said,**

"**You touch my dad and I will make you suffer like you have never suffered before you got me." Snapped Harry,**

**Vernon turned and walked over to Harry he swung at Harry but like with Dudley, Harry caught Vernon's fist and crushed it, but this time he broke the bones in Vernon's hand as he fell to his knees. "Now you didn't have to fall to your knees in front of me and beg me to forgive you. As that will never happen but you will have to tell them the truth and as soon as you have done that we will be gone." Harry said as the rest of his family came and stood behind apart from Electra who still had Dudley at the pit of her sword. "Sis I think he will stay there, come over and join us."**

**Electra flicked her sword up cutting Dudley chin and then walked over to Harry and the rest of her family as she sleeved the sword.**

"**Ok for ten years of his life we made him live in that cupboard under the stairs and we also made him do all the housework and cook for us. He was told to let Dudley hit him and do whatever he liked. We where teaching are son to take care of himself it was good for the boy never did me any to harm get hit once in a while." Said Vernon, **

"**Once in a while it was everyday and you never cleaned me up, and you told me to lie to the school about what happened. Oh and if I ever got better marks than Dudley I was sent to the cupboard for days with out food. It's not my fault your son is a thick as he is fat." Said Harry still holding on to Vernon fist,**

"**Ok we did that too but you where dropped on our door mat we didn't ask for you but we had to keep you. God knows why I didn't just dump you somewhere and be gone with you. Right you have been told the truth now get out of my house and never come back if you do I will kill you." Snapped Vernon, **

"**They have gone Dad." Said Dudley holding his chin which was bleeding,**


	13. The Last Battle of the War

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Last Battle of the War**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books.)_

**The Potter's showed up in the sitting room of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Making everyone in the room jump and this caused the people who had just shown up to start laughing.**

"**Harry if you had not been though a hard time I would have killed you for that but it was funny so where did you all go?" Asked Hermione,**

"**Can I tell you later as I am at a good point in the story and then I will explain where we went?" Asked Harry,**

"**Ok Harry but you better tell me or I will force it out of you." Said Sirius,**

**(Flashback)**

**After the Battle in the village Martin and given Harry a day off training so that he could calm down and spend some quality time with his sister and uncle. Since at the end of the week Harry would be going into another battle but this time to save the world from falling to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry sat by the river that went though the village looking into the water trying to think of what he had to do and what he wanted to do after the war was over.**___Ginny I will come to see you after the war I love you with all my heart please be safe and forgive me for leaving the way I did but I didn't have a choice but I have found the power the dark lord knows not and I will win this war and then we can have the life we want I will take care of you and always keep you safe. _**Thought Harry to himself just as Electra showed up.**

"**Hi bro you ok?" Electra asked as she sat next to him,**

"**Aye I am fine, never better since I just got though a battle and about to go into a bigger one. How are you sis?" Asked Harry,**

"**Harry I worried about you as I am scared that you might not get though this battle without something changing within you. Harry you are going to have to kill people to get to the Dark Lord just to kill him as well, I am scared that this could break you as I know that you don't like killing but you know that you have to. Harry be safe out there, that's all I ask and come back to us we are you family now and I want to get to know the real you not the person that I have trained to fight in a war." Said Electra, with tears in her eyes,**

**Harry put his arm over his sister shoulders and pulled her close. "Sis it is strange that you are my big sister as I feel that I should be looking out for you not the other way round. Sis I so happy that I found you and Uncle Martin as I never believed that I had any family left. I love you both and I'm never going to let anything happen to you both. After the war I would like to you meet my friends and the girl that I love with all my heart." He Said,**

"**Harry I would love to meet her and your friends." Said Electra as Martin showed up and sat next to Harry,**

"**So would I Harry there is something you need to know. If this girl is your sole mate she will receive your powers and you two will become the strongest people in the world as this will unleash some more of the power that is within you. Harry I look at you and I see James apart from your eyes. You have your mother's eyes but I also see my father in you and this is what I so happy about. It seems that you have been given the knack of getting out of trouble by the skin of your teeth. Yes I reckon you been hurt and nearly been killed but you have fort back and stood your ground. Harry you are the strongest Potter in a long time I believe that you will do what is right in your life, just remember us will you we are you family." Said Martin,**

"**How can I forget you? You have given me the power to fight on and a reason to live this battle is going to be tough but I will fight on and win this war for my family to have a peaceful life and to live it the way they want." Said Harry,**

**The three of them sat there and talked about what they want to do after the war and where they would love to go.**

**(Four Days Later)**

**Harry woke up and he knew that today he would be leaving to fight in a war that he is the key to it all, if he can do what he was set out to do then the war will be over and he would have saved the world from a evil that no one would be able to stop. **_Today is the day. Today we see if the training has meant anything Ginny I love you and always will remember that. Sweet heart I will win this war then come and see you and tell you how I really feel about you. _**Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Dragon who had frowned a bucket of water over him. Harry was mad at him that he waved his hand knocking Dragon back though the door of which he came. Harry got up and slammed the door closed. He grabbed the bag that was under his bed and started to pack with the things that he had. Just then Electra walked into the Cabin and saw the water on the floor and then she saw Harry and what he was doing. It hit home what day it was and she knew that he wanted to be on his own. She turned and left without saying a word. She walked over to Dragon and slapped his face.**

"**What was that, first your brother knocks me out the cabin with a wave of his hand and now you slap me, what have I done to you both it was only a bit of water?" Asked Dragon rubbing his face,**

"**Dragon have you forgot what today is? Today is the day when Harry leaves us to fight for the world he needs time on his own." Said Martin,**

**Dragon falls to the floor and put his head in his hands. Electra walks over to him and kneels beside him.**

"**I am sorry I hit you but you do sometimes time you pranks at the wrong time I could feel the fear coming off him when I was in there. Dragon he is not like you live off the fear but I reckon you would be scared if you knew that the whole world is depending on you to win this fight." Said Electra,**

"**I sorry it's just I wanted to get him before his leaves but I guess I should have put my head on right and saw what day it was. I will go get what I made for him then please tell him I am sorry will you?" Asked Dragon getting up,**

"**You are forgiven my friend and I am sorry for knocking you out of the cabin it just a bad day that's all." Said Harry standing outside the cabin with his bag on his shoulder,**

"**That's ok mate please don't go anywhere just yet I have something for you." Said Dragon before running off,**

"**Hi sis you ok you didn't say anything when you came in?" Asked Harry walking towards his sister,**

"**I scared Harry please be safe and remember your training. Keep an eye on what is happening around you. Harry I love you and I don't want to lose you." Said Electra,**

"**That will never happen big sis I have you to pester and Martin over there to wind up so I will be back." Said Harry pulling his sister into a hug,**

"**Harry my boy, your Mum and Dad would be proud of you the man you have turned into I know I am, be safe out there ok, and remember to fight till your last breath if it comes to it but I know you will win this war Harry. Harry there is a book on the Potters of what we have done and where it ranks with the rest you are in there many times but you have not beaten you dad yet who's at the top but if you win this war you will be in there, way a head of all of us. When you come back I will show you it Harry." Said Martin as Dragon came running back carrying long wooden box,**

"**Good you have not left yet Kitt and Dave are on there way so you have to wait for them. Harry this is for you I was up all last night completing it for you hope you like it." Said Dragon handing Harry the box,**

**Harry opened the box just as Kitt and Dave turned up Dave also carrying a long box. Harry looked inside the box to see a sword similar to Dragon blade apart from the but of the sword which had a Phoenix instead of a Dragon. Harry took the sword out of the box and looked at it closer. On the sleeve it had an engraving on it Harry read it out to everyone **Shadow the Hero of the world.** Harry smiled and pulled the blade out of its Sleeve and saw that the blade was black but it also had an engraving on it. So Harry read it to them all as well **Harry James Potter.

"**Thank you Dragon I love it." Said Harry putting the sword back in his sleeve and tying it to his hip next to his wand before giving him a hug,**

"**Harry it will hold you wand to give you more power." Said Dragon,**

**Harry took out his wand and put it next to the handle of the sword. In a flash of light the wand went into his sword. "Cool thanks Dragon but how do I get it out again?" he asked,**

"**Just summon it and it will come back to you." Said Dragon and that is what Harry did and the wand came back to his hand,**

**Kitt walked over to him and handed him a box. "Harry this is for someone that is not an Animagus this will help them." He said before hugging him, "Good luck Harry come back to us." he said before stepping back,**

**Dave walked up to him and handed him the box he was carrying. "Harry I made this last night." He said before shaking Harry's hand,**

**Harry opened the box to see a black long bow with black arrows. "Thank you Dave I love it I will keep it safe till it is needed" said Harry as he waved his hand over it and it disappeared,**

"**Harry would you hold out your wand as I have something to give you." Said Martin, "You too Electra."**

**Harry and Electra held out their wands as Martin pulled out two wands but Harry knew that they where not Martins. Martin rubbed a wand on Harry's and one on Electra's there was two flashes of light and the wands that where in Martin's hands where gone that is when he knew whose wands they where.**

"**They where Mum and Dad's wands, what happened to them?" Asked Harry,**

"**They have fused into your wands; you now can change your wands into staffs which will give you more power in you spells. Before you say anything I know that you both can do wandless magic but this will show the world that you are strong and have complete power over your magic. To change your wand to a staff all you have to do is think of the staff and it will show up in you hand even if you don't have your wand in your hand at the time. Please try it I want to make sure it works as this spell has not been used for a long time. If it does work I have my fathers and mothers to give you both as well as I am too old to control the power now." Said Martin,**

**Harry and Electra looked at each other and both thought of a staff and in a flash the wands changed into two long wooden staffs. Electra's was a white Staff with a Green crystal on the top. Harry's staff also had a green crystal on the top but his staff was black.**

"**Well it looks like it works if you would change them back to your wands I will give you the other wands." Said Martin and Harry and Electra both did as they where told,**

**Martin rubbed the wands on theirs and they too fused to the wands. But this time a small Green Crystal appeared on the wands. With this Martin smiled. "Harry Electra you will never lose your wands in a fight as if any won tries to summon them they will lose there wands instead." He said before looking at the village clock. "Harry it is time for you to face him remember what you have learned and fight with love in your heart you are stronger then he is and he will fear you good luck and come back soon I will be thinking of you. I am sorry that we can't come with you but we have a battle of are own to fight."**

"**What I can't let you fight without me I will stay and fight with you." Said Harry,**

"**No Harry it's the same fight as you will be in but here they know where the village is and we need to keep it safe and you need to win the war go and may the Power of the Potters be with you." Said Martin hugging Harry before turning to the rest of them, "Say your good byes and then meet me at the main gate." And then he was gone,**

"**Good luck Harry remember to keep your head up." Said Kitt and he was then gone,**

"**Harry my friend, come back soon I will get you to shoot right ok good luck." Said Dave and he too was gone,**

"**Harry remember to keep you guard up and if you have to fight dirty. Harry it's been an honor to train you come back soon ok." Said Dragon before hugging Harry and then he was gone also,**

"**Sis I am glad I meet you and I will be back ok we have still have lots to talk about." Said Harry,**

"**Harry I happy to have meet you too and you better come back or I will find away to bring you back just so I can kill you myself." Said Electra before hugging her brother,**

**Harry pulled away and looked at his sister one last time. **_Sis I hope to see you again I am so happy to know that I have a family and that they love me. _**Thought Harry, he then heard Electra's thoughts. **_Harry you might be younger than me but you are more older than me you been though so much in you young life it made you grow up fast and you are a man now and I so proud of you win the war and come back to us we love you Harry. _

"**I love you to Sis. I better go as this war will not wait for me." Said Harry wand then was gone in a black mist.**

"**Good luck Harry Come back soon." Said Electra before she ran off to join the rest,**

**Harry looked round the village for what he hoped was not the last time but today was the day. It was live or die trying but he was going to take Voldemort with him. "It's time to face your maker Tom!" Called Harry before disappearing in a black mist,**

"**Come back to us Harry." Said Electra to no one and went to join the rest of the villagers,**

**(Meantime)**

**On the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry the Order of the Phoenix lead by Reams Lupin stood at the main doors to the castle. To his left stood Moony who was in command of the Aurors,**

"**This is going to be a long day Moody." Said Lupin as he looked over the soon to become battle field as Hermione and Ron joined them,**

"**The DA is ready and waiting." Said Hermione,**

"**Why are they still fighting they have Harry?" Asked Ron,**

"**We don't know that Ron, Harry might be on his way back here as we speak but if he is he better get here soon as it looks like Voldemort is hear." Said Hermione,**

"**Get ready; this is for the rest of the world." Said Moody,**

**Hermione and Ron ran back in the castle to get ready in for the fight for their lives and also the rest of the world.**

**Unbe-known to anyone a black mist was moving though the air high, above Heading for Hogwarts at high speed.**

"**Attack!" Called Voldemort,**

**The death eaters charged at the Order and the Aurors who got ready for the attack. **

**The Battle was on; the DA started to fire, stunners at, the oncoming Death Eaters which slowed them up and gave the others time to attack them. Ron was looking out for Dementors but they didn't come. **

**(On the Ground)**

"**Where are the Dementors they should have been here by now?" Hissed Voldemort, **

"**I do not know my Load we have also lost the Trolls and Grants what would you like to do?" Asked Lucius Malfoy,**

"**We attack; they have lost Potter so they will fall." Hissed Voldemort,**

"**Right you are sir." Said Lucius,**

**(In the towers of the Castle)**

"**Ron we need to cover the south side or they will get in." Called Luna,**

"**Ok take Four and cover that side but be safe if it is a lost cause get back here and we'll do something about it." Called Ron and Luna ran off grabbing four other members of the DA,**

**(At the main doors to the school)**

"**We are out numbered Lupin we can't win this like this we need to do something." Said Moody,**

"**But what the DA is holding them off at the mo we need to regroup." Said Lupin,**

**(Outside Hagrid's Hut)**

**A black mist landed and was blown away leaving Harry standing there. He looked round and saw that Tonks was in trouble, do to she was out numbered five to one. Harry ran over to her and with a flick of his Hand the Death Eater where knocked into the lake.**

"**Are you ok Tonks?" Asked Harry,**

**Tonks stared at Harry and she tried to speak but there was no sound.**

"**Sorry Tonks don't have time for games I have to kill Tom chat after ok." Said Harry and ran off to see if he could help anyone else,**

"**Welcome back Harry and thank you." Called Tonks, also running back into the battle,**

**(On the top of the Tower)**

**Ron was looking over as the black Mist showed up and left leaving a Harry standing there but this was not the Harry, Ron remembered. As the one he remembered was thinner and didn't have this power coming off him like the Harry that was near Hagrid's hut, Ron had to looked again as Harry flicked his hand and the five Death Eaters that where attacking Tonks where thrown into the lack. "Hermione Harry is back but he has changed." He called,**

**Hermione came running over to him and looked over the wall of the tower and she saw Harry as he ran off into the mist of the battle knocking death eaters this way and that with out using his wand.**

"**Ron He's been somewhere and wherever that has been it did him good. He is stronger and way more powerful we could win this war now look at him go." Said Hermione with joy, as she saw more death eater flying though the air, that is when see saw that you where all dead as well. "It looks like he wants to end this right now."**

"**You are telling me, as there is a ward has just been put up and I have no idea what it is but it's there and I can't break it." Said Ron, **

**(At the main door of the School)**

**Tonks comes running up to Lupin and Moody smiling.**

"**This is not a place to smiling Tonks." Snapped Moody,**

"**Oh I think it is as he is back and he is on the war path look." Said Tonks pointing to all the death eaters that where laying on the floor not moving,**

**That is when Lupin spotted him and he also smiled. "Welcome back Harry and thank you but when I see you. You have a lot to answer for." He said,**

**(On the battle field)**

**Harry had made his way to where Voldemort and Lucius were standing. Harry waved his hand and Lucius was sent flying into a tree with a crack.**

"**Potter I see my hopes of your death where short lived but that's good in away as I get to kill you myself." Hissed Voldemort,**

"**I don't think so Voldemort. Or should I say Tom Marvolo Riddle." Said Harry,**

"**You will pay for that Avada Kedavra!" Called Voldemort and the green light hit Harry in the chest knocking him to the floor, "Ha Ha Ha see my friends the saver is no match for me take them kill them all."**

"**Oh I do think so Tom." Said Harry get back on his feet to the shock of everyone around him,**

**Lupin stood shocked as Harry was hit by the curse and then getting up when he should have been dead.**

"**How can this be you should be dead I hit you." Hissed Voldemort,**

"**Sorry Tom but I stronger now and you will not live to fight again. Come on lets finish this Tom once and for all the winner takes all." Harry said,**

"**That's fine with me Potter. Death Eaters stand down but once I have killed Potter kill them all!" Called Voldemort,**

**All the Death Eaters stopped fighting and stood behind the Lord and Master the Order and the Aurors stood be hind Harry.**

"**Magic only Potter lets see how strong you really are or if it is all talk." Voldemort Hissed,**

"**Fine with me but if I win you men will thro down there wands and hand them selves into the Aurors." Said Harry pulling out his wand,**

"**Whatever Potter as you will die anyway." Said Voldemort,**

**With that Harry smiled and his wand turned into his long black staff. There were shocked faces all round. But it was the face that Voldemort had.**

"**So you fused a wand with yours it's a sham you will did and I will have your wand. Yes are two wands together well make me unstoppable." Said Voldemort,**

"**You have to kill me first Tom." Said Harry with a little smile on his face,**

**Voldemort started to fire spells at Harry who just spun the staff in front of him and it blocked all of them. Voldemort started to get mad and fire more powerful spells at Harry but it still didn't get though. The dark lord looked to his death and saw that they where unable to help since Harry and himself where in some sort of dome.**

"**Tom I knew you would not fight fair as soon as you saw the staff so made sure that it would only be a fight between us now come on Tommie you are not tied are you know you can do better than that and I have not even cast a spell yet." Said Harry,**

**Voldemort looked at Harry and he could see the power coming off him. All of a sudden Harry's eyes turned from green to white and the ground started to shake then this voice was hared. **

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will as the seventh month dies."_** And then the voice was gone,**

**As soon Voldemort look back at Harry and he was glowing as the power within him powered up "Comemorter!" was the last thing he heard as a black light hit him in the chest.**

**As soon as the Black light hit Voldemort a large explosion was seen coming from Voldemort and with the bright light everyone around had to cover there eyes. When the light was gone so was the dome the death Eaters where all tied up and there wands sitting on a box on the floor in front of Moody with a note in the box. Moody picked it up and read it to himself and smiled. "Nice one my boy." He said handing the note to Lupin who read it out load;**

**CONSTANT VIGLIANCE **

**Lupin smiled. "He did it. We can now live in peace." He Said,**

"**It looks like the myth is true as Voldemort's wand has gone." Said Moody,**

**(End of Flashback)**

"**That is when you disappeared Harry. Where did you go?" Asked Lupin,**

"**I went to see Ginny and that's when I was hit from behind by Draco and could not move or speak but I heard everything that was said." Said Harry not looking at Ginny,**

"**What did you here son?" Asked James,**

"**Sorry dad that is something that I will not tell you as it painful for us both." Said Harry still not looking at Ginny,**

"**Draco told me that Harry was dead and that if he was not he wouldn't becoming here to see me as he was better than that and had found some one better." Said Ginny with tears in her eyes,**

"**Hunny you don't have to say anything." Said Lilly seeing how up set she was,**

"**No Mrs. Potter I need to tell you all this." Said Ginny,**

"**Ok Ginny but please call me Lilly." Said Lilly,**

"**Thank you Lilly. Well I believed him I don't know way but I did and hit hurt so much that it made me mad and I screamed out that I hated him and I which that he was dead and I never wanted to see him again." Said Ginny crying into her hands,**

**Lilly who was sitting next to Harry got up and hug the red haired girl tight and looked at her son as if to carry on.**

"**Well after that I was able to move again but I felt so week and I could not face her it was ripping my heart out to hear what she said. It kept repeating in my head over and over again. So I left and went to the cave that Snuffles stayed in when I was in my fourth year." Said Harry,**

"**Who is Snuffles? Asked James, **

**This caused Ron, Hermione and Harry to start laughing even Ginny smiled at this.**

"**What is so funny you lot what did I say?" Asked James,**

"**I was Snuffles. It was a name I used so that I could talk to Harry with out anyone who read it knowing who it was as I know that all Harry's mail was read by Albus over there." Said Sirius,**

"**You read my mail all of it?" Asked Harry looking straight at Albus,**

"**Yes Harry I wanted to make sure that all your mail was safe and it was wrong to do that with out letting you know please for give me." Said Dumbldore,**

"**You are family Albus but it gives you no right to go though my mail but I understand way you did and I thank you but you could have told me. Hedwig must have hated you so much." Said Harry,**

"**I nearly lost my fingers Harry she really loves you." Said Dumbldore just as a white owl flew though the open window and on to Harry shoulder,**

"**Hello girl I hope Ginny took good care of you?" He asked as he stroke her feathers,**

"**Harry she didn't stay with me as she hated me she might still but she went to Hermione's and stayed there." Said Ginny looking that the owl with worried eyes,**

"**Thank you Hermione and I don't think she hates you it's just that at the time you hated me and she didn't want to stay near you. I right aren't I girl." Said Harry,**

**With that Hedwig walked off Harry's shoulder and on to Ginny's and nipped her ear.**

"**So Harry where did you go after the cave?" Asked Lupin,**

"**I went to the south of France where I tried to get on with my life to star a new life but it didn't work out like that as I stilled loved Ginny and all I wanted was her in my arms but I could not face her." Said Harry,**

"**I wanted to be back in your arms as well Harry I am so sorry." Ginny said,**

"**I forgive you Ginny. Ok before I carry on I need to tell you Ginny that we where not going out at the time and it happened." Said Harry,**

"**Harry you believed that I hated you so whatever happened over there will not change anything." Said Ginny,**

**Harry looked over to Hermione and winked. But no one saw it. "Ok well one day I was in the park near the hotel I was staying in. so where the Grangers but that is later. Anyway I was looking though some photos when I was joined by a girl about two years older than me and she sat down and asked what was up. I don't know to this day but I told her everything about what happened after the war. Sorry Ginny,"**

"**Great I can't go there as I will be hunted." Said Ginny,**

**Harry started to cry and he looked at Hermione as if to say can you carry on.**

"**Well Ginny I would not worry about that as she was killed the next day. But that not the worst bit about it. See Harry and Kelly spent the night together and Harry found her the next day. It nearly put him over the edge. That is when I received a note from… Well lets just say a friend. It said I have information on Harry Potter please come to my room and I will inform you. So I went to the room and who should open the door but are Harry here and that is when we talked and I found out the truth and then he passed out in front of me. So I called Lupin and he came and got him ad brought him back here." Said Hermione,**

**Lilly could see that there was more to the story but didn't want to push it she would ask Hermione later about it on their own as it was to do with her son.**

"**Harry Me and you mum are so proud of you and I so happy to be able to spend the rest of our lives with you and see are grandchildren grow up." Said James,**

"**I am proud of you to Harry," Said Lupin,**

"**I am so happy I have got to meet you Harry and I am proud of you as well." Said Martin,**

"**Bro you did it you saved us all I knew you wood if you where not my brother I would be kissing right now." Said Electra,**

"**You would not be, he is my man and I would fight you to the death for him." said Ginny, **

"**Well I am off to bed I will see you all in the morning." Said Harry before getting up and hugging his Mum and Dad then Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Electra, Martin and Molly. He then shock Arthur's and Ron's hand before he walked over to Albus. "Good night Great Grandfather." He said before hugging him, "This does not mean I have completely forgiven you but is a start" and then was gone in a black Mist only to return next to Sirius and then was gone again with his Godfather,**

**Harry and Sirius walked out of the mist into Harry bedroom. Harry looked at his God father and smiled. "I need to tell you something but you must swear that you will not tell anyone." He said,**

"**I Swear Harry what is it?" asked Sirius,**

"**Well Hermione missed a bit out, when she came to my room. You see we told each other that we see each other as Brother and sister. But we more than that as we slept together and it was the best." Said Harry,**

"**Harry it ok I understand you both care much about each other you just showed each other how you both really feel. I understand that you want to keep it between us and I will do Harry. I have to say I am so proud of you." Said Sirius, "Good night see you later." And he left closing the door behind him.**

**Harry started to get undressed as his door opened and closed again and Hermione was standing there looking at Harry and smiling.**

"**Sorry Harry I just wanted to come and say thank you I know you told Sirius as he is still like a father to you and I will let you tell James as I will tell your mum. My mum knows as she saw you in your boxers in the hotel sorry. Harry I still love you and I always will see you tomorrow." Said Hermione before kissing Harry on the lips and opening the door and leaving as she was about to close the door Ginny came up.**

"**Good night Harry see you later have to go into town tomorrow so I will see you later love ya." Said Ginny and she was gone,**

**Hermione looked at Harry as if to say that was strange and will talk later and she closed the door and Harry was on his own again. He finished getting undressed when his mum walked into the room. **

"**Mum knock next time will you." Said Harry try to cover up,**

"**I have seen it all before Harry when you where a baby." Said Lilly but was taking back on how strong Harry really was that when she spotted the tattoo on his chest, "When did you get that tattoo and why did you not tell us?" she asked,**

"**Mum it's from the Village it's my name and the crest of the Potter family with the Phoenix." Said Harry,**

"**Its nice Harry its just a shock to see it" Said Lilly,**

"**Mum I am tied I will talk to you tomorrow as there is something I want to ask you." said Harry giving his Mum a hug good night and then giving her a kiss on the check,**

**Lilly left the room and closed the door. With a wave of his hand the door locked and he climbed into bed and fell to sleep.**


	14. The Truth comes out

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Truth comes out**

_(I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter books. This is the last time I telling you this.)_

**Harry woke up to find that he was not alone and lying on his chest was a mass of brown hair and he knew that it was Hermione. This turned him on as it was dangerous as Ron could come in at anytime looking for him or Hermione. He rub Hermione's back and this woke her up.**

"**Its ok Harry, they are all gone out and I told them that I wanted to stay behind so that you where not on your own when you woke up. So it means that I have you to myself for at least three hours and I have set up a ward that will tell us if anyone is back so what should I do, with the hero of the world?" Hermione Asked,**

"**You could let him go back to sleep." Said Harry ribbing the back of Hermione's neck,**

"**I don't think so mister with what you are doing the only thing you going to get is a good seeing too." Said Hermione as she rubbed her leg up the inside of his leg which sent shivers down his spine,**

"**Hermione we cant do this you are with Ron now and I almost back with Ginny. We can't do it to them, sorry." Said Harry not wanting to look at Hermione's face,**

"**Harry look at me please?" Hermione Asked and Harry looked into her brown eyes, "You are right, sorry I should have not come in here." And was about to get out of bed when Harry grabbed her and flipped her over so he was on top of her,**

**Harry started to kiss Hermione's neck again but this time his hands where up her top and rubbing her breasts. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry stared to move his hand down and into her French knickers.**

"**Harry we can't I want to don't get me wrong but you where right I with Ron and I do love him it's just he's to full on in bed. Not like you." Said Hermione,**

"**Thanks Hermione I really wanted to know that you slept with Ron cheers." Said Harry getting off Hermione and putting some boxer shorts and a sports top on,**

"**Sorry Harry I'll let you get dressed." Said Hermione get out of the bed and putting her jeans back on as Harry put on his trainers,**

"**It's ok we both wanted to but we stopped before it got out of hand. To tell you the truth I am happy that we both know that we have a point that we cant cross and if we did it would break up the trust we all have.' Said Harry,**

"**When did you become so smart?" Asked Hermione,**

"**It comes from you." Said Harry, "Right if they're back before I am, tell them I have gone for a run and I be back later, unless you want to run with me?" Harry asked as he started his stretches,**

"**How far do you run Harry?" Hermione asked,**

"**About twelve or so miles maybe more I don't know yet so are you coming? Harry asked as he left the room with Hermione behind him**

"**Twelve miles are you mad Harry I think I will stay here and read if you don't mind have fun though wont you." Said Hermione as they walked down the stairs **

"**Always. See you later," Said Harry before kissing Hermione cheek and walking out of the house,**

**Harry turned left at the gate and started to run down the road. He was happy to be back home and he was also happy that he had a family. He was getting back with Ginny and this made him more happy even in the back of his mind he knew that there might be someone else out there that might win her heart but he was not going to fight for her as long as she told him he would be happy for her.**

**(Meantime in Diagon Alley) **

**The Potter Family apart from Harry where walking about when they came across a note on one of the lamp post. They all read it to them selves;**

**Harry Potter the saver of the people**

**Mr. Potter wherever you are we all wish to thank you for bringing peace to this land. **

**When you are ready to come back to us please come and see me at the Ministry as I would like you thankyou myself. **

**You have been given the Key to the city.**

**Whenever you are ready Mr. Potter.**

**Thankyou.**

**The Minster of Magic.**

"**We better tell Harry about this as he is not going to like this." Said Dumbldore,**

"**That's a first for you Albus you are always keeping things from him before, what you scared that he might hurt you?" Asked Lupin,**

"**To tell you all the truth I am, he is stronger than I am and I have lied to him so much and I hope that I can make it though to be a real part of the family." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Well at least you're not lying any more." Came a voice from behind them,**

**They all turned round to see Harry standing in front of them with sweat all over,**

"**Hi bro see your still keep up with your running how many miles is it now ten?" asked Electra,**

"**Not today. Today was eighteen miles as I ran from the house to hear nice run but I could do with a drink Dad." Said Harry,**

"**You're getting close to Dragon best but he will still bet you." Said Martin, "As his is up and down and he also swims now as well."**

"**Well that's up to him dad the drink please." Said Harry,**

"**Come lets get something to drink." Said James,**

"**Harry come here will you." Said Lilly, **

**So Harry walked over to his mum who waved her wand over him and he was in new out fit and he was not sweating anymore.**

"**Thanks Mum," Harry said giving her a hug,**

"**That's what mums are for son." Said James,**

"**It's a shame you have your father's hair as it's a mess." Said Lilly,**

"**That's what makes him who he is." Came a voice from behind them,**

**They turned round to see a Cho standing there in a red dress and her long black hair tied in a high pony tale.**

"**Cho it's nice to see you again how have you been? Asked Harry, giving the girl a hug,**

"**I am fine Harry thanks to you. Harry how come you still have a guard around there still not worried that you would be attack do they? Come on they should know that you are stronger than any of them." Said Cho,**

"**There not guards. Cho I would like you to meet my Mum Lilly and My Dad James Potter. And before you say anything yes they where dead but some how they where given a chance to live." Said Harry,**

"**I understand since Cedric came back as well and we have been spending some time with him thanks to you." Said Cho,**

"**Cedric is back as well?" Asked Harry,**

"**I am Harry and from what I have read it was all down to you caring for people and was there when they where killed." Said Cedric come up behind Cho,**

"**Hello Cedric I'm happy that you are back with us as well. I hope that we can chat sometime but not today as I am with my family and my dad should be paying for drinks. So I will speak to you later." Said Harry,**

"**Harry before you go would you do me a favor and come to our wedding as we would like it if you and your family were there?" Asked Cho,**

"**We would love to, let us know where and when and we will be there." Said Harry,**

**With that Cho and Cedric left the Potters to go for a walk.**

**(Meantime) **

**Ron found Hermione reading and walked over to her and kissed her cheek,**

"**Hello Hunny did you have a nice time?" Hermione Asked,**

"**We did Ginny got all that she needs and she now going off to see one of her friends and asked me to tell Harry. Where is he anyway?" Ron Asked,**

"**He went for a run and he said he will be back later," Hermione replied,**

"**So it means we have the place to are selves since mum and dad are going back home for a bit." Ron said with a smile,**

**Hermione looked at Ron **_Well I would have liked to have had Harry, but you will have to do. Harry right I have to try to control the feelings I have for him as I am in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. _**She thought to herself, "Come on then we might not have much time." She said getting to her feet and walking to the door with Ron close behind,**

**(Back with the Potters)**

**The Potter's along with Sirius and Lupin where sitting in the Leaky Cauldron in one of the private spots where Harry could see the door but no one could see them.**

"**Harry what's it like to have to all the powers of the Potter family?" Asked James,**

"**It's strange but I can't explain it really, I feel alive. I see thing in away that will shock you it like I know if I can trust them even before they speak to me." Said Harry but then looked at the door,**

"**What is it?" Asked Electra trying to look out and that is when see spotted what Harry was looking at,**

**Just then Ginny walked in the Pub with a lad and they where close and when she kissed him Electra could feel the person beside her shake, then get up and walk towards Ginny.**

"**Electra what's going on?" Asked James,**

"**How can I put it?" Asked Electra,**

"**Just come out with it." Snapped James,**

"**The s***t going to hit the fan." Said Electra just before Harry voice was heard,**

"**HOW COULD YOU GINNY?" Asked Harry, "I should have known you never loved me, well that's fine with me, but don't come back home, go back to yours if they would want you. Ginny I love you with all my heart and I came back for you. I should have died and then you would have been happy."**

"**Please Harry I can explain." Said Ginny,**

"**Save it I don't want to know." Snapped Harry,**

"**Hay don't be like that she trying to explain ok." Said the lad,**

"**Who are you to talk she been saying she loves me and wants to be with me." Said Harry,**

"**I know she told me but she also told me that she didn't want you hurt. Since your been though a lot." Said the lad,**

"**Joe save it. Harry I am sorry please understand we where not meant for each other. I should have told you I am sorry." Said Ginny,**

"**You could have told me. Stay away from me I never want to see you again I don't know you." Said Harry,**

"**Come on Harry don't be like that." Said Joe putting his hand on Harry's arm,**

**Over the other end of the pub Lilly was looking at Ginny with evil eyes so was Electra.**

"**Don't do that Joe." Said Martin as Joe put his hand on Harry,**

**Joe was sent flying on to the bar. Ginny ran over to him. "Harry how could you do that?" she snapped,**

"**Don't ever speak to me again if you see me you walk the other way stay the hell away from me." Snapped Harry who turned and walked back to his family,**

**Ginny watched as Harry walked off and saw his whole family looking at her. She got up and walked over to them.**

"**I thought I told you to stay away from me and it means my family as well." Said Harry with power in his voice as he spun round and looked right at Ginny, "Go back to you twerp over there it looks like he needs you as we don't."**

"**You better stay away from him or you have me to deal with. How could you Ginny?" Asked Lilly,**

"**Stay the hell away from us if I see you come any where near Harry you will have to deal with me." Said Electra as Joe walked over to Ginny,**

"**Look at you Potter you might have saved the world but at what price if you hurt Ginny I will kill you with my own hands." Said Joe,**

"**Now that I would so love to see you beat Potter hand to hand that will be the day." Said a voice from be hind Joe,**

**Joe and Ginny spun round to come face to face with a person dressed in a long black leather jacket, black combats and a black t-shirt with a red Dragon on it. The both saw the battle axe in his left hand and there was a sword on his left side and one on his back.**

"**Who do you think you are death?" asked Joe jokingly,**

"**I could be the reason you die but right now I have things that I have to do so piss off." Said the person in all black,**

**Ginny and Joe walked away and Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw the hate in Harry's eyes.**

"**Dragon what are you doing here?" Asked Martin,**

"**I was coming to see Harry when I thought I would have a drink first." Said Dragon,**

"**It's nice to see you mate. I would like to you meet my family. This is James my father." Said Harry, "Dad this is Dragon the person who along with Electra here and Dave and Kitt made me the person you see today."**

"**It's nice to meet you even if you where once dead but I don't want to go into that." Said Dragon Shacking James's hand,**

"**It's nice to meet you as well Dragon." Said James, "This is my wife Lilly and the three over there are Sirius, Lupin and……….."**

"**Albus Dumbldore we meet again it's a shame you never listen to people when they try to help you. Anyway that water off a ducks back. It's nice to meet you Sirius and you too Lupin." Said Dragon to a shocked ex headmaster,**

"**You did well to get him this strong." Said Lupin,**

"**Oh no I just helped out yes I taught him how to fight but he was the one that ran every day and was on the weights when he had a free time." Said Dragon,**

"**So what's with the axe then?" Asked Sirius,**

"**Oh this is for you Harry I found it just outside the village and it has your name on it. Don't worry I have checked out and it is just an axe but there is one thing it looks like there is something missing from it" Said Dragon handing the axe to Harry,**

**Harry looked at the axe and he could feel the power coming from it. The axe turned black and Harry could see not his name but his father's name. "Dad it belongs to you not me." He said handing it to his father,**

**James smiled. "I last saw this when I was about to leave for Hogwarts on my last year. Harry it's that family axe there is a sword but that has never been found. But as you may have felt there is a lot of magic within it but as Dragon said there is a bit missing and that is in the family volt but only you two can open the door." He said,**

"**I would love to stop and hear more but May is waiting and you know what she like I will see you later Harry as there is things I need to talk to you about but not today I will call you ok." Said Dragon and then was gone in a shadow,**

"**Did he just shadow travel?" Asked Dumbldore,**

"**Is there a doctor in the house the great Ablus Dumbldore does not know everything?" Asked Harry holding his hand to his cheat,**

"**Yes Albus that was shadow travel. Dragon is a True Elemental he can control all Elements and he is close to be coming a grand master." Said Martin,**

"**Martin I think we should take them to, you know, where as we need to be there before the sun sets." Said James,**

"**You are right ok Electra Harry you will have to come with us. We will meet you all back home." Said Martin as he got up and joined James who was still holding the battle axe,**

"**Harry you ok?" Asked Lilly,**

**Harry knew what his mum was on about and he closed his eyes and them smiled he looked at his mum. "I am now mum it's in the past like Dragon said it's water off a duck's back. Talk to you when we get back love you mum,"**

"**Love you too sweetie and you Electra I will always love you both." Said Lilly giving them both a kiss on the cheek, **

"**Ok you two take hold of the axe as it will take us there." Said James holding out the axe witch Martin was already holding as well,**

**Harry and Electra did as they where told and then the four where gone.**

"**Well you three, let's get back, as Hermione will wander where we are." Said Lilly and she walked over to the fire and was gone in a Green flame, she was followed by the other three.**


	15. The Heirs

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Heirs**

**Harry, Electra, James and Martin appeared at a cliff edge.**

"**Ok Harry Electra there is a cave just below us and we will have to go over the edge as there is no other way to get to the cave." Said James,**

"**How big is the cave entrance?" Asked Harry looking over the edge, **

"**It's big. Way have you got in mind Harry?" Asked Martin,**

"**Be back in a min." Said Harry and he changed into an Eagle and flew down the side of the cliff only to come back minis later,**

**Harry change back and smiled. "Have any of you ridden a Dragon before?" He asked,**

"**Shadow what are you thinking that we fly in there." Said Martin,**

"**Sounds like a plan to me the thought of clime down there done not appeal to me. I'm up for it Bro." Said Electra,**

"**Are you sure Harry?" Asked James,**

**Harry didn't say anything just turned into a black mist and then when the mist was gone a black Dragon with green eyes was lying there.**

"**It looks like that he is ready. You on first Electra then you James I am behind you." said Martin as Electra climbed on to the back of the Dragon,**

**James went next and then Martin. As soon as Martin was ready Dragon/Harry stood up opened his black wings and with one mighty flap they where airborne. The flow over the cliff edge and out to sea when he was a little way the Dragon/Harry turned round and flow Straight towards the entrance of the cave at a high speed.**

"**Harry slow down your going to kill us." Called Martin from behind James,**

**The Dragon's wings tilted to make a wind break as they entered the cave. As soon as the entered the Dragon touch down and walked to a stop when it laid down and the three climbed off and then the black mist coved the Dragon and when it was gone Harry was standing there looking at the three with a smile on his face.**

"**That was fun." Said Electra as she hugged her brother, "Harry you are so smooth in the air."**

"**Son please take your mum for a ride one time she will love it." Said James,**

"**Please Harry slow down sooner next time you scared the hell out of me." Said Martin,**

"**Come on this way it's deeper in." Said James walking off into the cave,**

**The other three when with him as the walked deeper into the cave Harry change his wand into a staff and lit the end crystal end and it gave them plenty of light. They walked for about an hour until they came to a dead end.**

"**Ok Dad now where you got us lost haven't you?" Asked Electra,**

"**Nope we are here look over there." Said Martin pointing to a part of the wall that had writing on it,**

**Harry and Electra walked over to the wall and read what was on the wall;**

_Too open this door there must be two, one blood but two different lives, there meet at last when the war is close to its end. One has to kill the evil the walks the land. The other must tell the other the truth. The other will fight to pay back the one. The two must care for the other for nicer will pass if one does not. The two will walk hand in had and give us an offering, of there power and of them selves only then will we let you into look._

"**Well shell we try this as I'm the one that killed the evil that walked this land." Said Harry,**

"**But what truth do I have to tell you?" Asked Electra,**

"**I think you have already told me that and I took care of it as well. Electra it's us we have the power to open this door lets try it." Said Harry,**

"**Ok we better do this right. So the first thing we do is." Said Electra as she looked back at the wall, "We hold hands then give are blood and are power."**

"**Ok the holding hands and the giving of blood but power how do we do that?" Asked Harry,**

"**Summon your staffs that will show your power." Said Martin,**

**So Electra and Harry each cut one of there hands and rubbed it on the wall as they held hands then called for there staffs and walked towards the wall. The wall moved and opened reviling a room full of gold and silver there where weapons and other things all over the place. As they entered the room a voice was heard.**

"**Welcome Harry and Electra Potter it's been a long wait. James the father of Electra and Harry and Martin your brother are also welcome. You where not ready to enter them so many years ago." Said the Voice, "Harry the hero of the world. You have given the world peace for now but there will be a time when the world will be in danger and you will not be around at the start."**

"**What do you mean who ever you are?" Asked Harry, "I am not going any where."**

"**Harry my name is Godric Gryffindor and you Harry are my hare. Electra you are his sister but the men can only receive the power of Gryffindor. Sorry love but there is something for you in the red box over there." Said the voice,**

"**Why is it always the men?" Said Electra as she walked off to have a look in the red box,**

"**She will receive powers as well but from Rowena Ravenclaw my beloved wife she is around her somewhere. Anyway Harry if you would go though the door over there on the left I will explain everything to you. Sorry James Martin but Harry can tell you later this is just for Harry for now." Said Godric,**

**So Harry walked over to the door and opened it before he walked in he looked back at his father and smiled. "My family is getting bigger and bigger everyday." He said then walked into the room and the door closed behind him,**

**Just then another voice came in to the room just as the Harry went in to the other room and the door closed. **

"**Dam did I miss him? That's ok at least I get to chat to you Electra." Said the voice,**

**Electra looked up to see a door open next to her. "Who are you?" She asked,**

"**I am sorry how rude of me my name is Rowena Ravenclaw the beloved wife of Godric Gryffindor I didn't take his name as I want to keep mine and he was fine with it. Anyway my sweet, please come into the room as I would like to chat with you without you father and uncle hearing what's going on. Sorry, you two but have a look round as it all belongs to Harry and Electra here now. There is more and we will tell you when we are all back together." Said the voice,**

**Electra looked at her father and smiled and walked into the room where the door also closed behind her.**

**(In Gryffindor's Room)**

**Harry looked round the room which was not to big but there were lots off books and scrolls on dark wood shelves all round the room in the center of the room there was large dark wood desk that had more scrolls on it behind the desk sat old man dressed in a red and gold dress robes he was looking at Harry as Harry walked round the room. Harry turned to look at the man.**

"**You have to be Godric Gryffindor." Said Harry still looking into the mans eyes,**

"**That I am Harry it is nice to meet you and welcome to your office. Yes Harry this all belongs to you plus you share everything in the main room with you sister. The only thing that does not belong to you is the room your sister is in with my wife as that is hers." Said Godric,**

"**You're telling me that my sister and I own all of this?" Asked Harry,**

"**That is right Harry. All the books and scrolls will help you as you grow stronger and also tell you the history of the School which belongs to you and your sister as well as one of your friends." Said Godric,**

"**You tell me that Hermione is the heir to Helga Hufflepuff?" Asked Harry,**

"**That is correct Harry. How did you know that it was Hermione?" Asked Godric,**

"**I had a feeling that she was an heir to one of the founders as she is so smart and also I could see a bit of Helga in her." Said Harry,**

"**That is very good Harry." Said Godric,**

"**But there where four founders of the school so who is the other heir?" Asked Harry,**

"**That is the strange thing since Tom didn't have any kids of his own my wife and I thought that there was no one left that is until I read about you Harry and you stopping Tom when you where a baby. You see Tom went to the tome of are late Salazar Slytherin and took one of his bones. Now it seems that Tom aka Lord Voldemort made a potion out of the bone giving him the power of Salazar Slytherin and becoming his heir. He was not that please believe me as a Half blood had become his heir. It seems that you Harry are the heir to Salazar Slytherin now that is why over there though that door is also yours it is all of Salazar things." Said Godric,**

"**I don't want any of it. Is all black magic." Said Harry,**

"**That is not true." Came a voice as the door that Godric had pointed out opened and a man dressed on dark green robes walked out.**

"**Salazar I thought you would not becoming back to this realm?" Asked Godric,**

"**I am not staying I just would like to say that I sorry for what my so called heir did to you and the world. Tom became my heir and found the chamber there he found my diary and it said that I only wanted to teach Peru bloods in the school which I sorry to say was true at the time. Harry I changed when I saw what I was becoming so I sealed the chamber and hoped that it would be never found. All the dark things that I owned was put in there. Harry in that room is the things I used to help build the school and to keep it safe from attack. Harry I can never make it up to you what you went though and I will understand if you do not want to keep any of my old things but they belong to you know. Right I will leave you with this wise man thankyou Harry for given me time to speak as I may be dead but I can feel the power within you and you have no equal Tom got what he had coming to him. Good bye Harry and thank you again. I will speak to you later Godric." Said Salazar and then he was gone,**

"**Harry what he told you was the truth and I have looked in the room and there is things in there that may come in handy but it's up to you. Right back to what I asked you to come in here for. Please have a sit." Godric asked pointing to the chair, Harry sat down and Godric carried, "Harry as I have told you, you are my heir and with that I will pass you the ring of Gryffindor." He said handing the ring over to Harry,**

**Harry looked at the ring which had the head of a lion with a red stone in its mouth on the stone was the letter G engraved into it. Harry put the ring on his left index finger and there was a flash of light. Harry looked at Godric who was smiling at him.**

"**Harry you are now the true owner of the Hogwarts School there is the other ring of Salazar that you can were as well next to my ring. Said Godric handing Harry a box,**

**Harry opened the box and saw the ring that was the same as the Gryffindor ring a part from a silver snake with a green stone in its mouth with an S engraved it to it instead of the gold lion with is red stone. Harry took the ring out of the box and put the ring on his finger next to the Gryffindor ring there was another flash of light and Harry could feel the power from both rings run though his body.**

"**How do you feel Harry?" Asked Godric,**

"**I feel fine I now have the power of Gryffindor and of Slytherin running though me I can feel them merging with the Potters Power that I have already but I still don't feel that I have mixed out." Said Harry,**

"**That is because that there is still more power out there for you. Harry you will one day go on a quest to find Camelot and there will be the finale point and you will have mixed out along with your friends. Your Sister will not get much more stronger than she does right now but she will have skills that will be needed. Harry there is one thing when you find your sole mate she will have your power as well and if you have children of your own they to will be strong. The Potter family has always been strong but with the power that you have just been given your family will be the strongest family in the world. Said Godric,**

**(In Rowena Ravenclaw Room)**

**Electra was looking round the room it was a White room with hits of blue in it. There where many books and scrolls on the bookshelves that where painted blue in the center of the room was a large desk behind the desk sat a little old lady dressed in dark blue dress robs and she was smiling at Electra.**

"**Hello you must be Rowena Ravenclaw the beloved wife to Godric Gryffindor." Said Electra,**

"**That I am, and you my love are Electra Lilly Potter daughter of James and Lilly Potter and sister to the Hero of the world Harry James Potter." Said Rowena,**

"**Harry hates being called a hero. But he is and he always will be he wears his heart on his sleeve." Said Electra,**

"**Please have a seat as there is something I would like you to have." Said Rowena so Electra sat down and looked at Rowena, "Electra as you Know Harry is the heir to my husband but he is also the heir to Salazar Slytherin."**

"**I had a feeling he was, as I found out that Tom was Slytherin heir and when he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby Tom past it to Harry. Since Harry killed him, Harry became the true heir to Salazar Slytherin." Said Electra,**

"**That is true you are very smart. Now my sweet girl you are my heir and with this you have control of Hogwarts School along with Harry and Hermione Granger. Who is the Heir to Helga Hufflepuff my best friend I do miss her but she is waiting for Hermione to come and see her. But that will happen in do cause. Anyway this is for you it is my ring please put it on you right index finger." Said Rowena handing Electra the ring,**

**Electra put the ring on her finger and she looked at it. The ring was gold with a Raven on it with a blue stone on its talons on the stone was a R engraved into it. There was a flash of light and Electra could feel the power flowing though her and merging with her own. Electra looked at Rowena and smiled.**

"**I have to tell you that this office belongs to you Harry has his own office. You all own a home it's been in the Potter family for a long time but it was never used since it was never available to them since it was for Godric and my heirs. Electra you know where this is as you use to live near it in you home with your mum and dad." Said Rowena,**

"**Godric's Hollow the old Mansion behind my old home. But I could not enter the gate when I tried." Said Electra,**

"**That is because you didn't have that ring of mine. Harry would not be able to enter unless you let him or he was wearing the ring of Gryffindor." Said Rowena,**

"**But if are offices are here how will we have them in the Mansion?" Asked Electra,**

"**Because this is a copy of the office in the Mansion. Yes you can take thing from here today and they will be taken from you office at the Mansion so you will never have two copies of anything and anyway when you leave here this place will no longer be hear." Said Rowena, "Come lets go back into the main room and I will show you something's."**

**(Back in Gryffindor's room)**

"**I take it you have used my sword to kill the Basilisk in your second year. I was so proud of you Harry even if Salazar was not but he was impressed that you pulled the Sword out of my old hat." Said Godric,**

"**I did." Was all that Harry said,**

"**Harry my boy the sword is now yours when you get to your new home in Godric's Hollow you will find this office as it is in there on the ground floor just touch the crest of Gryffindor and it will open for you. Don't worry Harry only you can enter unless you let them in. also when you find Camelot you office will move there as that will be your true home as the is more to your family tree than just me but I can't say any more as you have to find out on you own." Said Godric,**

"**I understand but what about Electra and the rest of my family can they come and live with me?" Asked Harry,**

"**Yes Harry your family can live with you as for Electra she is the Heir to my wife so she can enter when ever she likes. Harry the Mansion is both of yours and you can let whoever you like in." Said Godric, "Harry you are the most power fullest person to have ever walk this planet. When you meet your sole mate she will be come nearly as strong as you but she will still be stronger than anyone else. As for you sister she is strong and will become stronger over time but she will never match you or you sole mate but she will not have to worry as she will only lose if she fights you or your sole mate. Now some more news you father James will need this for the axe he has got." Said Godric handing Harry a what Harry wood call a scepter,**

**Harry look at the scepter and then back at Godric. "What does it do as I can feel the magic within it but it is not for me?" He Asked,**

"**That's because it's for you father. James is a fighter like you Harry but he is more if a defender where you attacker. Harry the scepter will go into the handle of the axe this will power the axe to shelled him from magic attaches and also can be used with his wand to defend himself. Come lets join the rest of your family as Electra and my wife will be waiting." Said Godric,**

**(In the Main room)**

**James and Martin where looking round all the things that belonged to Harry and Electra when Electra and Rowena came out of the room when the door closed it became part of the wall. Electra looked at where the door use to be and then looked at Rowena.**

"**It's ok the room will be waiting for you when you get home I will leave you soon I just want to see Harry and then Godric and I will explain one last thing and then we will be gone but we will be part of you." Said Rowena,**

**Just then Harry and Godric came out of the room and as the door closed it too became part of the wall.**

"**I take its gone to my home?" Asked Harry,**

"**Very good Harry this exactly what's has happened the same with Electra office. Come I would like you to meet my wife." Said Godric leading Harry over to Electra and his wife, "Hunny I would like you to meet Harry James Potter my heir. Harry this is my lovely wife Rowena Ravenclaw."**

"**It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ravenclaw I have read much about you." Said Harry,**

"**Creep." Said Electra,**

"**It's very nice to meet you and I see you take after you father but with your mother's eyes. Hunny this is Harry sister Electra my heir. Electra this is Godric Gryffindor my husband." Said Rowena,**

"**It is nice to meet you sir." Said Electra with a bow,**

"**And she called me a creep." Said Harry,**

"**Godric Rowena I would like you to me my father James Potter and my Uncle Martin Potter." Said Harry,**

"**It is nice to meet you both James you have a very powerful son and daughter you must be very proud of them both?" Asked Rowena,**

"**I am Rowena and it I an honor to meet such a lovely lad such as yourself." Said James,**

"**Creep." Called Electra and Harry at the same time,**

"**Welcome James Martin as you see you family has two very powerful people in it and also owners of Hogwarts School as the Heir's of the four founders have the power to change the school any why they seem fit. Harry being Harry is the heir to me and Salazar Slytherin do to Tom past some of his powers to him when Tom tried to kill him the first time." Said Godric,**

"**The day my wife and I lost the chance to watch our son and daughter grow up." Said James,**

"**I am sorry James it must be strange to see your son how he is now. Well I have something for you that I believe you and you lovely wife will like to see." Said Godric handing James crystal ball,**

"**Thank you but why a crystal ball?" Asked James,**

"**It's the life of Harry James Potter. It show all the years of him growing up. Sorry Harry it show the good and the bad. I wanted to come and take you myself and look after you but since I was dead it would have been hard but you where strong though many things. Oh I will also say there are bits in Harry life that I don't think he wants other people seeing so watch it on you own. Right Harry Electra one last thing to give you." Said Rowena,**

**With that Godric clapped his hands and two wands appeared. "If you would get your wands out." He said as he took the red and gold wand and walked over to Harry,**

**Rowena took the blue wand and walked over to Electra. Just as Salazar Slytherin appeared next to Godric who was standing in front of Harry. "Hold your wands out to us please." She said and the two did as they where told,**

**Just then Hermione showed up looking shocked.**

"**Hello Hermione I am Salazar Slytherin you have come to become the Heir to….." Hermione stopped Salazar**

"**Helga Hufflepuff I know I have been speaking to her but why am I here?" She asked just as a pulp lady showed up dressed in yellow dress robs,**

"**Because my dear you are about to receive the power that is within my wand given you a staff like the Potters have already. Hello Harry Electra it is nice to meet you we would have been here soon but Hermione here was looking though my books." Said Helga,**

"**That's ok I know what she like when it comes to books." Said Harry,**

"**Hermione would you please hold out your wand we don't have much time left." Said Godric Hermione did as she was told,**

"**We the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Give our heirs the power to control the school. We also pass on are skills and knowledge on to them may they live long and in peace." Said the four founders of Hogwarts at the same time rubbing the wands up and down their heirs wand,**

**There was a flash of light and when the light was gone the five where back in number twelve Grimmauld place.**

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT IS THE MEANY OF NOT LETTING GINNY BACK IN THIS HOUSE. ALSO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER TO MAKE HER SO UPSET!" Called Molly,**

"**Molly you will not shout at my son since he has every right to do what he did since you daughter hurt my son by telling him that she loves him but really she was see someone else." Said Lilly, "I explained this all to you and she told you as well."**

"**Mum its ok I am given the house back to Sirius as the Potters have a place to stay. Lupin I will owl you when we are settled in." Said Harry and he wave his hand and all the members of the Potter Family were gone in a black mist,**

"**I will let Ginny into get her things but then she will have to leave I am sorry Molly but that is the way it will have to be." Said Sirius and he waved his wand and Ginny was standing in the room. "Ginny you have two hours to get your things pack and then you are out of here." Ginny looked to the floor and walked out the room "Dobby!"**

**Dobby didn't show up but Winky did with a pop. "Mr. Black sir Dobby left with Master Harry Potter Sir he is joined with him Winky will stay if Mr. Black will let me." Said the elf,**

"**You can stay Winky and I had a feeling that Dobby would go with Harry. Ok I want you to help Ginny pack and make sure that she is out of the house within two hours." Said Sirius,**

"**Will do Sir." Said Winky and was gone with a pop.**

"**Sirius I will leave with Ginny I think Ron would like to stay here if that is ok." Said Molly,**

"**Molly I sorry but you didn't see his face when he saw Ginny he was mad but hurt at the same time. I liked Ginny and I was hoping that the two of them would get together. I understand that you want to be with Ginny right now and you can come round when ever you like but Ginny will not be aloud until I see fit to do so. As for Ron he can stay as long as he likes but I feel it do to Hermione is staying here as well." Said Sirius,**

"**This is not your fault its hers and she will learn that Weasley don't do that to the friends. She should have told him the truth from the start so it stopped him finding out the way he did. There will be a family meeting to consider what we will do with her I never thought that I would have to do one for my own kids. Arthur will have to speak to Harry and ask him if he wants to be at the meeting or not." Said Molly,**

**Ginny came back down the stairs with her bags over her shoulder she meet he mum at the bottom and the two of the left the house . Sirius was sitting in the sitting room with Lupin when Winky pop into the room Mr. Black Sir what should I do with his letter it is addressed to Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Said Winky,**

"**I will hold onto it for now as I believe that Harry needs time to get over her. Thank you Winky and please call me Sirius. That will be all I think we will have dinner at six." Said Sirius,**

**With a bow the elf was gone with a pop.**


	16. The Mansion and the New Friend

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Mansion and the New Friend**

**The whole of the Potter Family walked out of a black mist that had just shown up they looked round and then two of them spotted something that they thought that they would never see again. Lilly fell to her knees and started to cry. James was by her side in a flash as Harry walked over to the front gate and was soon joined by Electra. They both looked at the old home of the Potter family it was run down and you could see that something happened here once. Harry looked at the home that he never got to see.**

"**So this was where I lived for the first year of my life?" Asked Harry,**

"**And where I spent four years of mine." Said Electra, as Dumbldore joined them,**

"**Harry I am so sorry for what I put you though. That night I was not thinking straight and I believed that you would be safe and loved with your auntie but I was wrong. How you lived though all of that I will never know as I don't reckon that anyone would keep going all this time." Said Dumbldore looking into Harry's green eyes,**

**Harry could feel the love and sorrow in the eyes of his old headmaster and he also could tell that he was telling the truth. "Albus I understand why you did at the time but you must have seen how thin I was when I came back to school each year." Said Harry still looking into the eyes of his Great Uncle,**

"**Harry I wanted to take care of you myself but I was scared that you would not cope with everyone knowing your name. But it happened anyway but later in your life Harry I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was scared that you would hate me for not taking you when you needed me the most. Harry you are the strongest person to walk this land. I want to make it up to you if I can; I want to teach you some old magic if you would let me." Said Dumbldore, that's when he saw the rings of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, "Harry you are the true heir to Godric Gryffindor I thought you would be when you pulled the sword out of the hat in your second year but as for being the heir to Salazar Slytherin how is this?" He Asked,**

"**Because uncle, when Tom tried to kill when I was a baby and he failed. You said it he past some of his powers to me that night and then when I killed him in the battle I got the rest of his powers and before you ask I am not turning dark but I really do like the colour black and I love the name I was given by my uncle Martin." Said Harry,**

"**Shadow, it is you down to a tea. Harry may I ask you something?" Asked Dumbldore,**

"**You can, what about?" Asked Harry,**

"**Well it's your friend Dragon I have seen him before I was just trying to put a finger on it." Said Dumbldore,**

"**I can help there Albus you see I sent Dragon to help train Harry though out his school years and you said no I think I know why it's the way he dress all in black much like are Harry hear. Dragon been though a lot in his years and he had to face them on his own, yes he came to the village when he was nine years old but then he was left on his own. So I got him to set up a team which he did and at a young age his team stopped wars breaking out and also saved people from death." Said Martin,**

"**You tell me that the Element keepers are for real and Dragon was the leader." Said Dumbldore,**

**Harry and Electra walk back to their mother and father leaving the other two to talk.**

"**Mum we need to move as there is are new home to get to its just over the hill." Said Harry helping his mother back on her feet as his father and Electra walked back over to Martin and Dumbldore, "If you like mum we can fly there and do a fly bye."**

"**I would like that hunny." Said Lilly, **

"**The Griffin or the Dragon?" Asked Harry,**

"**The Griffin but I would love to see the Dragon sometime." Said Lilly as a black mist coved her and Harry. The black mist rose up and then was gone leaving Lilly on the Back of a black Griffin who flapped his wings and sawed into the sky,**

"**Well you lot it looks like we will have to walk." Said James,**

**A white mist covered Electra and when it was gone Electra was gone in her place was a pure white Phoenix that had flames at the tips of its tale and wings. The Phoenix took off and flew over Martin Dumbldore and James who where watching the griffin flying away then they where coved in a white mist and then they, where gone as well.**

**(Mean time in a Flat in London)**

**A tall man was sitting on the kitchen when saw the door open and a girl with long black hair walked in rubbing her eyes.**

"**You're up at last. It's gone ten and I wanted to be out of hear by eleven." Said the Man,**

"**Sorry Dad jet-lag why did we have to come here I could have looked after myself." Said the Girl,**

"**Sorry, Emma but I could not have you living over here with them people after me. I need to know that you would have been safe. I am sorry that you had to leave all your friends but it was to keep you safe." Said the Man, just as a owl came though the window, **

**Emma took the letter off the owl and looked at it. "It's for you Dad." She said handing him the letter. The man opened the letter and read it out to Emma.**

**Dear Mr. M. Green,**

**Hello, Mark, I am sorry that you had to leave is not been the same since. I know it's only been two days but it strange. I hope the flat was ok I have not been there for mouths. If there is anything you need please let me know. You can change anything to the Flat to make it your own home.**

**How's Emma? Lisa is missing her but she understands why she had to leave. We both hope that this ends soon and you can come back home. I been looking it to things and you moved at the right time the war that was happening over there has ended. Ask Emma to look up the name Harry James Potter he's a hero over there and I know Emma likes to know some history about the place she lives in.**

**Mark it's strange that you have gone but with the threat you got, you did the right thing. I will miss you until I see you again. Lisa and I will try to come and see you soon keep safe as there is something I need to tell you.**

**See you soon give my love to Emma and we will see you soon.**

**Love **

**Carol and Lisa**

**xxx xxx **

"**What threat, dad?" Asked Emma,**

"**Ok the reason we left and why I couldn't let you stay, was because if I didn't do as they said they would take you away from me." Said Mark with tears in his eyes, "I can't lose you as well. You are all I have left since mum past away. That's why I told you that you had to come please forgive me for not telling you the whole truth." Said Mark,**

"**Dad you told the truth really maybe not the full truth. But you did say you want me here where I would be safe. That's the truth so it's you ok Dad I would have come with you even if it was just for work as I would have missed you to much." Said Emma getting up and walking over to her father and giving him a hug, "At least I have something to look into know this Harry Potter person sounds like a good start."**

"**Come, when we are out today will pop in a book shop and ask if they have anything on him ok." Said Mark,**

**Later that day Mark and Emma walked into Flourish and Blotts. Emma walked over to the counter.**

"**Hello Miss how can I help you?" Asked the Lady behind the counter,**

"**This might sound strange but I've just came to this country and I love looking into the past of the country I am staying in, a friend of my father's told me to look up someone named Harry Potter. So do you have any books on him?" Asked Emma,**

"**We do have books on Mr. Potter. They are about his life and what he went though. He's a hero around here and I hope that you get to meet him as he just a bit younger than you, please wait here and I will get them for you." Said the lady before leaving the counter and going to a bookshelf.**

**She came back with seven books. "This is Harry all seven years of his life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said as Martin came over to the counter,**

"**I see you have the books on Harry then, I found this one as well it's about his school." Said Mark putting the book **_Hogwarts: A History_** on the counter, "We will take this as well."**

**Mark paid for the books and he waved his wand over the bag that they where put in and it shrunk to fit in his pocket. Then he and Emma left the shop they walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. In the window they saw it; the **_Firebolt VXR_** there was a sign on it saying coming soon book to avoid disappointment.**

"**Come dear I will get you one as I know you love to fly." Said Mark,**

"**Dad it the fasters broom in the world I never had a broom that fast." Said Emma,**

"**You'll be fine; we will look for someone who can show you how to use it at speed." Said Mark as he walked into the shop leaving Emma outside,**

**(At Godric's Hollow)**

**Lilly was flying high over a mansion on a black Griffin she was smiling as they came into land. As soon as they landed a black mist covered them and when it was gone Lilly was standing next to her son who was smiling as a white mist showed up and as soon as it showed up it was gone leaving a very shocked James and Albus standing there next to Martin with a white Phoenix on his shoulder**

"**James what happened?" Asked Lilly, "Where is Electra?"**

"**I don't know what happen only that we where watching you to fly off and then we where covered in a white mist and then we where here. As for Electra I have no idea." Said James,**

**The white Phoenix took off from Martin shoulder and started to flying with a black Phoenix. **

"**It looks like Electra is trying to fly away from Harry." Came a voice from behind Lilly who turned round to see Dobby looking up to them in a red, gold and blue striped jumper,**

**Lilly smiled at the elf and the looked up to the sky. "Harry, Electra get down here and let us in please." She called,**

**In the sky there was a flash of black and white mist and the two Phoenix where gone. The Mansion door opened and out walked Harry and Electra smiling. "Welcome to the Potter Mansion the home of the Potter family and there House elf Dobby," The two said at the same time this caused Dobby to fall to his knees and bow, **

"**You are calling this my home as well Master Harry." Said Dobby with tears in his eyes,**

"**We are, Dobby you may work for us but this is your home as well please would you all come in and have a look round." Said Harry,**

**So the rest of the Potter family along with the newest member Dobby entered to mansion. As the door closed behind them, they all looked round.**

"**Welcome everyone the rooms on the first floor are for guest the second floor is for the family. Mine and Electra's rooms are on top floor. Are offices are on the ground floor. In the basement there is a training room and a room to brew potions, there is a pool in the back and also there a Quidditch pitch out back so there will be a match sometime soon." Said Harry,**

"**All your things are in your rooms the only thing is that if there is anything from the old house that you would like to have, we should go and get it." Said Electra,**

"**Mum if you don't want to go in there I will understand I will just get everything and will go though it hear." Said Harry,**

"**No I will go with you and then Electra can go with James but can we do it know as I would like to get it over with as so as. If you don't mind." Said Lilly,**

"**Of cause not come on then. Albus you can go get whatever you want from you old home that is if you want to stay with us if not then it's up to you." Said Harry as he took his mum's hand and then they where gone in a black mist**

"**Electra I will go back to the village and bring back all our things I will hand control over to Neil as he is the best for the job." Said Martin and he walked out the door and out past the front gate and the was gone with a crack,**

"**I will go get my things and be right back." Said Dumbldore,**

"**Of cause just say Potter home Albus's room and you will come back in your room." Said Electra as Albus entered the fire and with a nod he was gone in a green flame,**

"**Well it just leaves you and me shall we go to the house or will you show me round?" Asked James,**

"**No need to show you round as since you are a Potter you will know your way round but as for going to the house we cant just yet since Harry wants to spend time with mum as I with you." Said Electra,**

"**That's nice come lets have a walk round the grounds and see if we can think of anything else we need. I was thinking would Sirius and Lupin be able to live with us as that's such a big place for just the two of them and the Weasley could have it as Molly has done more work on it so why not let them have it? Asked James,**

"**Sounds ok with me but Harry has to say it's ok as well." Said Electra as they went for a walk round the grounds**

**(At the same time)**

**Harry and Lilly had just walked out of the black mist into the house that was once the home of the Potters. Lilly looked round and started to cry Harry hugged his mum as he too looked round.**

"**Harry welcome to your old home it's not much but it was home once will go into the sitting room first then will split up and take the house in two halves." Said Lilly walking into the sitting room, **

**Harry walked into the room to see his mum over at a bookcase trying to open one of the doors. He walked over and gave the door a kick and it opened witch caused Lilly to smile. "Just like you're dad if it won't open give it a kick." She said,**

"**Well it's open." Said Harry,**

**Lilly looked in the cupboard and smiled as she found what she was looking for when she got back up she had hold of a photo album. "We will look at this when we get back." Said Lilly putting it into a trunk that Harry and made appear, "Thanks Harry."**

**Harry carried on looking round the sitting room when he came across a door. "Mum what in here?" He asked,**

"**That Harry, is your Dad's office I would let your dad go in there first but if you would go upstairs and look round there should be a door to the loft, in there you will find something's that might come in handy." Said Lilly,**

**So Harry went upstairs and looked in the rooms. The first one he came to must have been Electra's old room as it was pink and there was a single bed in the corner next to the window there was a doll's house at the foot of the bed and dolls all over the floor. Harry smiled and left the room and went to the next room this room was the same size as the last room but this one was done up for a boy. It looked like it had never been used and that's when it hit him **_This was to be my room. I like the stile, it's very me. _**Thought Harry as he looked round his room. The colour was a red with gold lines going though it the bed faced the window. There was a box of untouched toys at the foot of the bed. Harry waved his hand and the box struck and Harry put it his pocket. Harry left the room and walked across the hall into the next room he knew that this was where his mum and dad slept. There was a double bed facing the window and in the corner was what was left of a cot. Harry walked over to it and went down on his knees and picked up the teddy that was on the floor. He looked at it and a tear fell down his cheek. The teddy was old and burnt like it had been on fire. The room was a mess and Harry knew that this was the last place Harry was with his mum as she died to save him. Harry put the teddy on the bed and left the room. There was one more door to try and Harry knew this must have be the door his mum said about. Harry walked over to it and opened the door. A blast of warm air it Harry as he walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Harry walked into a large room it covered the whole house. Harry started to look round when he hard his mum scream. He was gone in a black mist was down in the hall way he ran into the sitting room to find his mum held by two death eaters and a third pointing a wand at her.**

"**I don't know how it happened but at least I can get what I have always wanted from you Lilly, Said the Death Eater with is wand pointing at Lilly,**

**Harry knew the voice as his old potion teacher. "Snape you coward running away after you killed Dumbldore." Snapped Harry,**

**Snape turned round and looked a Harry. "At last I get to kill you Potter Avada Kedavra!" Called Snape as a green light left his wand heading for Harry,**

"**Harry!" Screamed Lilly as the green light hit her son knocking him to the floor,**

"**Finally I have gotten rid of that piece of filth." Said Snape as he turned to face Lilly again,**

"**That's where you are wrong grease ball. You could not have been at the final battle when you master tried that, and failed just like you just did." Said Harry get back on his feet, **

**Harry waved his hand and Lilly was gone in a black mist. "Now that my mum is safe it's you three verses's me. Or are you too scared to face me?" He asked smiling ant the three Death Eaters,**

"**Kill him." Ordered Snape and the other two charged at Harry,**

**Harry waved his hand and the two death eaters turned to ash. "It looks like it's just you and me now Snape." Said Harry walking over to Snape,**

"**You won't win next time Potter." Snape said, before he was gone with a crack just then a white mist came into the room and Electra, James and a crying Lilly walked out.**

"**Harry you're ok but I saw you die." Cried Lilly as she hugged her son,**

"**Mum if you squeeze him any tighter you will kill him. Remember the story he can live though that cures, somehow but he is still with us even if I have told him not to get into things like that where he could be killed." Said Electra as her mum let Harry go,**

**As soon as Lilly was out of the way Harry was in an ever tighter hug from his sister. Harry smiled then looked at his mum, push his sister away he walked over to his mum. "Mum I am sorry I scared you but I had to get you out of there and if they thought I was dead it gave me the chance to get you out, please under stand I am stronger now. But mark my words Snape will pay for what he did to you mum." Said Harry looking right into his mothers green eyes,**

"**Harry Snape was here and he attacked Lilly?" Asked James,**

"**Yes with two other people that you're are standing in, dad." Said Harry making his father jump to the side and looked at the floor,**

"**Can we get out of her?" asked Lilly,**

"**I will take her home. Said Electra,**

"**Harry, before you leaves burn it down." Said Lilly before Electra and her where gone in a white mist,**

"**Will do mum. So dad what's in your office that you want to get?" Asked Harry,**

"**Just the family tree and my books. Did you go in the loft as there could be things in there as will?" Asked James,**

"**That was where I was before mum was attacked." Replied Harry,**

**The two went into James office and picked up what James wanted then went up into the loft where they found more photos and some old wands and more spell books they took them all with them in the truck that Lilly was using down stairs. With a wave of his hand Harry sent the trunk to the mansion and then he walked outside with his father.**

"**So this is it the last time I will see the house. Harry will you do it as I don't think I can?" Asked James,**

**Harry didn't say a word he just changed into his Dragon form and breathed fire on to the house. So the house was ablaze and falling to the ground. Harry changed back to himself and hugged his father who watched as his home burned to the ground. Harry took them back to the mansion. As soon as they walked into the sitting room James walked over to his wife and hugged her. Harry walked out of the room and went to his office.**

**(In the Flat in London)**

**Emma was sitting in her bedroom looking though the books that she had on Harry Potter. She could not believe the things he had been though. **_Harry, you gone though so much. First you lose your parents at the age one but you also stopped Voldemort. Then you're sent to live with people who don't love you and treat you like a slave. If I was you I would have died already. Harry you must be so strong you stop Voldemort come back in your first year. Then you find out your friends sister has opened a chamber where a Basilisk could kill the whole school. The hero you are saved the day and save the girl also stopping Voldemort for the third time you where only twelve at the time I would have never made it that far. In your third year you where told that there was a mass murderer out to kill you. but this didn't scare you as when you found out it was your godfather and he was the one that sent your family to death when he gave the location of where you where living. But then you found out that he was not the person but a never friend of your dad's and he set up your godfather. At last some good news in your life. Then came a year that you would like to forget I reckon as this was the year you saw the dark lord rise again. Then came another year that you would like to forget you lost your god father and was nearly kicked out of your School. The next year you lost you head master to one of your teachers but he was a Death Eater so why was he at the School in the first place? Then came the year of the war you found all his soles that he had made of himself and then you disappeared for three days and no one know where you went until you came back when the war broke out and you killed the Dark Lord but then you gone again. Where are you now Harry? _**Thought Emma as she put the books down,**

**Emma went into the sitting room to find her dad sitting in one of the chairs there was another man in the room with red hair. Who smiled at Emma as she walked in.**

"**Emma I was just about to call you. I would like you to meet Arthur Weasley someone who know Harry very well he said he would come tell you things about him that are not in the books. Said Mark,**

"**Emma its nice to meet you." Said Arthur,**

"**Nice to meet you too sir. Dad, Harry has been though so much since he was at school." Said Emma,**

"**That he has, please sit down and I will tell you more about him." Said Arthur, and he told Emma and Mark all about Harry and what's been going on in his life,**

**When Arthur and told all he could about Harry, he looked at Emma who was crying. Sorry I didn't mean to up set you." He said,**

"**Its ok I just feel so sad for Harry how could someone hurt him he has done so much for the world. I am sorry but if I knew her she would not be my friend no more." Said Emma,**

"**I understand. Well I have to go there is a meeting I have to go to and remember if you ever meet Harry don't tell him I told you all what I just did as he would not be to happy, let him tell you." Said Arthur before he got up,**

"**I'll see you out and thanks again for coming. This Harry Potter is some hell of a person." Said Mark,**

"**That he is Mark, that he is, good bye Emma hope we can meet again." Said Arthur,**

**Mark closed the door and a faint crack was heard outside.**

"**Dad is it ok if I pop into Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Asked Emma,**

"**Hunny you have been of age for a year now you can do as you please. But if you do will you pick up your broom as it should be ready now? Asked Mark, **

"**Will do dad well I am off to bed see you tomorrow love you." Said Emma before kissing her father on the cheek,**

"**Love you too good night." Said Mark as Emma let the room and went to her bedroom, **_I hope you meet Harry as I feel he is the right man for you._** He thought to himself.**

**(In the Mansion)**

**Harry was sitting in his room with his eyes closed and a voice came into his head. **_Harry have you gone though, so much. First you lose your parents at the age one but you also stopped Voldemort. Then you're sent to live with people who don't love you and they treat you like a slave. _**The voice said before he opened his eyes, **

**Harry looked round his office and smiled **_we will meet tomorrow Emma. _** Harry thought to himself not knowing who Emma was but would go to see her tomorrow. Harry left his office and went to bed as he had a feeling that this was going to be a long day and he would need the rest.**

**The next day Harry was up and went for is run he was happy to be joined by his sister as he started his 3 third lap around the Lake that Harry had found that morning.**

"**Hello bro, how are you today?" Electra asked,**

"**I am ok I having the day out. Electra I heard a voice last night from a girl she been reading, about all the things that has happened to me I don't know why. Any why some reason I am going to see her today." Said Harry,**

"**Harry are you sure it only been a day since you found out about Ginny." Said Electra,**

"**I know it sound fast, but I will meet her today and then we will see what happens from there but I don't know it seemed strange that I would hear her thoughts. There must be a reason for it." Said Harry,**

"**Just be careful as I don't really want to have to hurt this girl." Said Electra,**

"**I will sis and by the way your ass looks big in those shorts." Said Harry as was gone in black mist,**

"**Get back here you s**t! Called Electra as James Showed up,**

"**What's going on here?" Asked James,**

"**That son of yours is going to die a slow death." Said Electra,**

"**What did he do?" James asked,**

"**He said my bum looks big in this." Said Electra,**

"**No I didn't. What I said was is your ass looks big in those shorts." Harry voice came from nowhere,**

"**I'm going to kill him." Said Electra as Lilly and Sirius showed up,**

"**What going on why all the noise?" Asked Lilly,**

"**Harry said her ass looks big in them shorts." Said James witch made Sirius start laughing,**

**This caused everyone to look a Sirius just as Harry walked out of the black mist with his hands up. "Sorry sis but look." He said as he point to her shorts,**

"**Sirius Black undo the spell right now or suffer." Snapped Lilly,**

**Sirius waved his wand and Electra bum went back to its right size. He then was picked up off the floor by a black mist and taken over to the lake.**

"**Harry please you found it funny." Pleaded Sirius,**

"**Padfoot you know that who ever hurts my sister has to deal with me. Electra I am so sorry I said what I did but I will let you tell me how high you want me to drop him from to make it up to you." Said Harry as Sirius started to climb higher and higher,**

**Sirius was about twenty feet up when Electra told Harry to stop. "Padfoot you will never do it again to me will you or anyone else of the family ever." Said Electra,**

"**Hay what about me." Said Lupin looking hurt,**

"**Sorry Moony. Padfoot you will never prank anyone who live in this house you got me. Called Electra so Sirius could hear her,**

"**I am sorry I wont do it again please Harry let me go." Said Sirius then realized what he said, "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" He screamed as Harry let him go,**

**Sirius fell into the middle of the lake which made every one on the bank laugh as he swam to the bank and climbed out only to find himself back in the lake.**

"**I didn't tell you to come out know swim to the other end then the swim from end to end five time then you can get out and don't ever think of trying to get out because if you do you will be sent to the center and have to start over again and no using magic to help you even though you can't as I have your wand" Said Electra holding Sirius's wand in her hand "Move it"**

**So Sirius swam to the other end of the lake and then stared to swim end to end.**

"**Sis that's ten miles we don't want to kill him." Said Harry, **

"**Do you want to join him?" Asked Electra knowing that she couldn't if she wanted to,**

"**Whatever Sis I going to get ready and sis I am sorry but I had to say something." Said Harry as he disappeared in black mist,**

"**Where is he off to today?" Asked Lilly,**

"**He going to see a girl that he heard last night." Said Electra as she watched Sirius swimming to the other end of the lake again,**

**As Sirius touched the other bank he was whisked to the feet of Electra who smiled down on him and said, "You're forgiven." Then she walked off.**

**(In the Flat in London)**

**Emma had just woken up and was looking out the window. **_So Harry Potter what are you doing today__and I hope that we meet sometime as there is so much I want to tell you._** Thought Emma**

"**Emma time to get up I off to work see you tonight love you," Called Mark,**

"**Love you to dad" Said Emma as she came out of her bedroom,**

**Her dad left and Emma went to make herself a cup of tea when she saw a white Owl sitting on the window sill she opened the window and let in the owl.**

"**Well hello beautiful where did you come from?" Emma asked as she untied the letter and saw that it was addressed to her. "Well someone knows that in am hear." She said as she opened the letter and started to read it;**

**Dear Emma **

**Hello you do not know me but I heard your looking up things about Harry Potter I know that I might sound strange but I would like to meet you and tell you more about him if I can I will be outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor at 11:30am till noon please come as you will like what I have to tell you please come.**

**All the Best **

**Shadow**

**P.S. The owl's name is Hedwig she loves bacon.**

"**Hello Hedwig you have a lovely name." Said Electra as she gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and then watched as the white owl was gone out the window, **

**Electra looked at her watch and saw the time was 10 o'clock and she only had hour and half to get to the Ice-cream parlor. **_I can get my new broom and still meet shadow who ever he is. _**She thought to herself, and left the flat.**

**(Mean time) **

**A black mist appeared and then was gone again leaving Harry dressed in all black. **_This is going to be weird as I have never meet this girl but I feel like have to meet her or something bad will happen. _**Thought** **Harry, He looked at his watch and the time was 10 o'clock. **_That gives me sometime to have a word with George._

**Harry had only just found out about Fred who was killed in battle he wounded why no one had told him. So he was going to speak to George. On getting to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Harry was shocked to see it as bright as ever he opened the door and was shocked to see Ginny behind the counter. She looked up and when she saw Harry she looked back down trying to hide the tears in her eyes.**

"**Harry my old Friend it's nice to see you back please come to the office as there is someone back there that would like to see you." Said George leading Harry to the back of the shop. "You are here to work not cry Ginny them shelf need cleaning."**

**George opened a door that was hidden in the wall and let Harry go in first "If I see you not working again I will tell mum." He said before closing the door behind him,**

"**George I am sorry for your lose." Said Harry,**

"**Harry I see you where not told about Fred he came back the same time your family did. You see, since you see, us a part of your family apart from Ginny that is Fred was given the chance to live again. It was strange to see him standing there when the last time I saw him was in my arms dead." Said George,**

"**You should have seen his face Harry, it nearly scared me he came out and hit me in the face kicked me in the nuts as he screamed who are you and how dear you come back as my brother." Said Fred as he spun round in his chair and looked at Harry,**

**Harry smiled and he sat down and had a chat with the twins. About what had he been though before the war and some of the thing he did after. He also told them some of the things that he has been up to and what he would like to be doing later on. **

**There was a loud scream from outside and Harry was out of the office in a black mist leaving the shocked twins behind.**

**(Outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor)**

**Emma was being attacked by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle because she would not hand over the broom (The Firebolt VXR).**

"**Give me that broom it belongs to me it's the last one in the shop." Said Draco with his wand pointed at Emma,**

"**My dad Paid for this one and it has my name on it." Said Emma holding on to the broom,**

"**Get her Crabbe" He order one of he friends,**

**Crabbe walked over to her and Emma screamed and ran off as fast as she could. She turned down an ally that was a dead end and she knew that she was in danger. **

"**We have her now boys lets have fun with her as well. What do you reckon guys?" Draco asked,**

"**She looks sweet and I would love to taste some of her. Said Goyle,**

"**Me too." Said Crabbe,**

**Unbe-known to all of them a black mist had shown up and left leaving Harry standing behind them he walk behind them into the ally and he could just see Emma at the other end.**

"**Please don't hurt me" Cried Emma,**

"**It's too late for that you b***h give me that broom and we will not hurt you to much we just want a little fun and if you let us it will hurt less." Said Draco walking up to Emma and hit her in the face knocking her to the floor but she still kept hold of her broom,**

"**MALFORY!" Called Harry causing Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to turn round, "Leave her alone."**

"**Potter keep out of this. Where not a school now I could kill you where you stand." Snapped Draco, with his wand pointed at Harry who was smiling,**

"**Draco you are the thickest person that have ever meet apart from your two friends who have not got a pea brain between them. Now Draco what has this loving lady done to you to make you wet yourself?" Asked Harry,**

"**She has the last Broom and it's mine." Said Draco,**

"**Is this true do you have Grease ball's broom malady?" Harry asked Emma,**

"**No, as this one's mine and it has my name on it." Emma,**

"**May I?" Asked Harry waving his hand and the broom shot out of Emma's and into Harry's "And your name is?"**

**Emma looked shocked at the wandless magic but then looked into Harry green eyes and knew that it was safe with him. "Emma Green," She Said,**

"**I am sorry Draco, but it has her name on and it was put on the by the maker so it is not yours. I suggest that you go in the shop and book one and ask them to but twat on it as then everyone will know it's yours." Said Harry,**

"**Avada Kedavra!" Called Draco, **

**Harry was knocked to the floor and Draco turned to look at Emma "thanks for the broom." He said as he turned to walk over to Harry,**

**Harry got back on his feet witch shocked Emma but it shocked Draco more. "Draco you must be really thick as that only hurts it can't kill me now get out of her before I hurt you with my little finger." Said Harry as a flame came out of his little finger,**

**Draco Crabbe and Goyle ran as fast as they could past Harry and out of the Ally as Harry walked over to Emma and held out his hand to help her up.**

"**Are you ok Emma he didn't hurt you did he?" Asked Harry as he pulled Emma back on her feet,**

"**I am ok I better go as I will be late have meet someone at the Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. Thanks again sorry I don't know your name." Said Emma,**

"**That's a first as around hear everyone knows me." Said Harry,**

"**There a first for everything. The lad called you Potter the only Potter I know because I have been reading about him is Harry James Potter the Boy who lived and the boy who saved the world. To tell you the truth if I ever meet him I would not call him those titles are not the person he is. He is Harry James Potter and that's all. So what is your name then?" Emma asked,**

"**Well Emma I am Harry James Potter." He said looking into her blue eyes,**

"**You're Harry Potter?" asked Emma,**

"**Mr. Harry Potter it is so nice to meet you. Thank you for saving us my family can live in peace again." Said a man in red robes who shock Harry hand as more people came up to Harry pushing Emma away. She smiled and waved as she walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor to wait for the person who she would tell her more about Harry.**

_I know all I need to know Harry is a person that wants to get on with his life and be left alone. I hope it happens for him some time soon and I hope that I get to meet him again. _**Thought Emma as she heard groans from the people that had gathered round Harry,**

**Emma looked at her watch and saw it was 11:45am and no one had shown up she knew that he would have waited till noon before he left so she order a milkshake and was about to say that was it when a voice said "Make that two please."**

"**Will do Mr. Potter." Said the Waitress,**

"**Sorry I am late but I had to save a beautiful young lady from three twats then as I was walking her back to here I was swamp by people who want to thank me for saving the world." Said Harry smiling, "I am Shadow by the way but you can call me Harry."**

"**Harry thank you for saving me from them lads. I am sorry it just, I get to meet Harry Potter the boy who lived and save the world." Said Emma,**

"**I thought you would not use those titles?" Said Harry,**

"**Sorry Harry I'm so sorry please forgive me it's just that you are here with me." Said Emma as two milkshakes where put on the table,**

"**There on the house Mr. Potter. We understand that you want to live your life now in peace but we just would like to thank you and to show that we have two of a largest Ice-creams one each for you and you lovely lady with you." Said the waitress, "You're a lucky lady to be on his arm just don't do what the last one did. We all know about Miss. Weasleys, Mr. Potter. Well better go back to work thank you again for what you did for us I hope you have a happy life. Good day to you both." And she bowed and left, **

"**Thank you. What did she mean about me being a lucky lady?" Emma asked as she started to eat her ice-cream,**

"**Look round Emma you are sitting with the hero of the world every girl wants to be on my arm but you are the one sitting with me right now. And with the looks you are getting they think we going out. Said Harry, **_Which I would not mind one bit you are so fine where have you been all my life. _**He thought to himself.**

"**Let them think what they like as for someone to go out with you should love you for whom you are not because you are a hero or rich." Said Emma,**

"**Emma so I take it you don't see me like that?" Asked Harry,**

"**No I know that you are a hero, but I don't like you more because of that and I don't want to jump in you bed so I can then go to the papers and say I slept with Harry Potter." Said Emma, **_I would love to be in your bed with you holding me. _**She thought to herself.**

**Unbe-known to Emma, Harry is hearing her thoughts and it is making him smile. At the thought of having her in his arms he could not think of anything better.**

"**Emma tell me about yourself as I take it you have read about all you need to know about me." Said Harry, **

"**Well I use to live in the U.S. until my mum past away and dad got a job over here. I didn't want to come but I got too keep safe. I cant say anymore on that anyway I went to a School over there it's like your Hogwarts but smaller but I did ok I love potions and I was top of my class. But what I was upset with was my Defence Against the Dark Arts score as I was an A in Newts. I just have trouble with the spells." Said Emma,**

"**Don't worry I have an idea as I got an E in potions so if you can help me in that I will help you with DADA." Said Harry,**

"**Sounds like a plan but you got good grades in Potions you don't have to be good at it really not like DADA as you could need it at anytime like today. Bye the why what did you get?" Asked Emma,**

"**Please don't feel bad but I got the top marks and it was the highest that has ever been given. It was do to I killed the Dark Lord I received an O+ but not in newts it was a Masters Degree." Said Harry,**

"**Well-done Harry," Said Emma before giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. As Emma pulled away Harry stopped her and looked deep into her blue eyes,**

"**I could get lost in your eyes my love." Said Harry then let go of Emma and put his head in his hands to try to cove is red face,**

**Harry didn't see the smile on Emma face when he said that and the was a tear in her eyes. "Harry its ok I can't stop myself falling madly in love with you it's like we where meant for each other." She said,**

**Harry looked up to her and she was smiling at him but with tears in her eyes. Harry held out his hand but didn't say a word. Emma looked at Harry and then took his hand as soon as he had her hand the pair of them where gone in a black mist along with Emma's broom.**

**Unbe-known to them Ginny was watching from across the street in a daze with more tears in her eyes. She was knocked out of her daze when Fred walked up to her.**

"**I told you should have cleaned at least one window before I got back." Said Fred looking over to where Harry and Emma where holding hands before they where gone in the black mist, "Ginny, why cry, you where the one that didn't want to be with him. Get back to work or mum will be unhappy she is on her way here to ask George and myself how you have been doing and you know, we can't lie to mum."**

**Ginny got back to work as she remembered the meeting all to well and she could see it running over in her mind.**

**(Flashback)**

**Ginny was sitting in her bedroom going over in her head what she had done. And it made her cry more and more. **_I am sorry Harry I didn't want you to find out that why I do love you but not like I love Joe. You dumped me before you went on that quest with Ron and Hermione then when you came back you hardly spoke to me I thought you where over me. So I went out with Joe but you then had to come and tell me that after the war you will come and tell me the truth and how you really feel about me. I know that you loved me as Hermione told me when I was about to tell her about Joe and ask her what I should do? I spoke to Joe and he told me to wait and see what you have to say and then see how I felt about you both. But you didn't come back after the war. Draco lied to me say you would have gone with Cho instead of me. Then got that letter from you telling me that you love me and was going to kill yourself because of me it hurt Harry you hurt me. Then I saw you on that bed, weak and I had to say I loved you to give you hope please forgive me I should have told you the truth then but I was scared that I would have killed you then Hermione would have killed me. _**She thought,**

**(Down Stairs) **

**The sitting room was set out with Arthur's mother and father sitting in the center of a long table. Arthur and his wife where sitting on his dad's side while is Sister and her husband where sitting next to his mother. In front of them was one empty chair to the left was the rest of the Weasley family on the right sat Harry and his family.**

**Arthur stood up "I Arthur Weasley Welcome the Potter family lead by Mr. James Potter to my home." He said,**

**I James Potter head of the Potter family am honored to be here Mr. Arthur Weasley." He said,**

"**The reason we have called this meeting and asked the Potter family to my home is do to what happen on the 15****th**** august at 3:35pm at the Leaky Cauldron London. Ginny Weasley was in love and going out with Mr. Harry James Potter. May I call you Harry?" Asked Arthur,**

"**You may Mr. Weasley." Said Harry,**

"**Thank you Harry. Ok Harry was in the inn having a drink with the family when he saw Ginny coming into the inn with her hand in another lads hand and they also kissed. This hurt Harry and in the laws of the Weasley if a member of the family hurts another person though attacking them or breaking their heart. The law states that a meeting must be taken place and the person who is hurt bye the family member is asked to what punishment he or she would like to be given. So I ask you Harry what would you like to Happen to Ginny." Asked Arthur,**

"**I, Harry James Potter Son of Lilly and James Potter Heir to Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, as I feel that I should not be the one to set the punishment. It should be made by her family." Said Harry,**

"**If that is what you want Harry thank you for coming Mr. James Potter thank you for coming I now must ask you to leave and we will inform you what we come up with. Thank you again for coming." Said Arthur,**

**With that, two mist of one black and one white took the whole Potter family away, Arthur's, Father stood up Weasley family I have listen to what my son had to say and I was shocked to hear what Harry Potter had to say but I helps, I have given it some thought and asked my wife what she would like to do and we came up with this. 1. Ginny is banished from the family never to return to the family. Sorry Molly." Said the older Weasley as he saw Molly crying,**

"**Its ok Ade please carry on." Said a teary eyed Molly,**

"**2. She be taken out of School and is sent to Luke Weasley to work on his farm till she reaches the age of twenty-five and no sooner. Or there's number 3. She will work with George at the shop with out pay and do as he tells her to do. Also he can test his new things on her and she can't say no. With this Molly will check up on her when ever she likes. Also with this one she can't stay in the house she must sleep in the barn and only have scraps to eat and only water to drink this will also end when she reaches the age of twenty-five. She will not be pulled from School but on School holidays and weekends she will be at the shop. Please pick a number and write it down then put it in this box I will then count and the one with the most votes is the punishment that she will receive." Said Ade,**

**The whole family where soon putting pieces of paper into a hat when the last peace was in the hat Ade counted them.**

"**Percy would you tell her what could happen to her then bring her down here?" Asked Arthur,**

"**Will do dad" Said Percy before walking up the stairs,**

**Just then the front door open and Fred, George's twin brother walked in. George was the first to, his twin ****hit him in the face then kicked him in the nuts as he screamed "who are you and how dear you come back as my brother."**

"**George I am you brother as I know that you have a big crush on Hermione Granger." Said Fred,**

"**Fred it is you." cried George "Sorry Ron but she loves you so you won in the end." He said as he was hugging his twin brother.**

**After everyone had hugged Fred apart from Ginny. Fred spook "Where's Ginny and why is most of the family here?"**

**Fred was told what happened and he also voted and put his piece of paper into the hat. Just as Percy came down the stairs with Ginny. Ginny spotted Fred and cried as she saw how mad he looked at her and she hoped that she was not going to have to work at the shop with her twin brothers as she knew that they would not go easy on her.**

"**Ginny Weasley please have a seat. As you know we have had the Potters here and Harry has left it in our hands to set the ****punishment we have voted and we have come to this. Ginny Molly Weasley you will help Fred and George Weasley at their shops you will do as they say and when they say it. Also you mother will come when ever she pleases to check on you to make sure that you have been working hard. Fred and George it is up to you how nice you are or not to her she is there to work for you and you must keep an up to date lists of what she has done, so when ever your mum comes over she will be able to see how much work she has done. Ginny you can still attend school but Holidays and weekends you will be at the shop until you reach the age of twenty-five. You will sleep in the barn and eat scraps and only drink water. You must never enter the house or speak to any of the family apart from the twins. If you fail any of this you will be banished from the family never to return. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Ade,**

"**Yes sir." Said Ginny,**

"**Molly will get you some rags to wear when you sleep and the twins will get you to wear their uniform for the shop. Fred George what time would you like her to start tomorrow? Asked Ade,**

"**I reckon five sharp don't be late I have something that needs testing and Fred to look over." Said George,**

"**Five, it is then you will use the flow system in the barn to get to work and back again. I believe you should get yourself settled in the barn Molly will bring you scraps after dinner if there is anything left if not you will have bread and water please hand me your wand as you will not need it." Said Ade,**

**(End of Flashback)**


	17. Sole Mates and the Cave

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Sole Mates and the Cave **

**In a wood a black mist showed up and was blown away leaving to people standing there one looking very shocked. Harry looked at Emma put his arm around her and led her to fallen tree and got her to sit down. "Emma I am sorry are you ok?" He asked kneeing in front of her,**

**Emma didn't say a word she just looked into Harry's green eyes. This scared Harry even more.**

"**Please be ok as it would kill me to have hurt you as I feel you are the one I have been looking for." Said Harry,**

"**She is my son." Came a voice from within the trees,**

"**Who's there show yourself?" Called Harry standing up,**

**A woman with long white hair came out of the shadows of the trees she was dressed in a white dress and she seemed to glide in the leaves on the floor moved round her. Harry could feel strong magic coming off her. "Please calm down Harry, I am not here to hurt you. I have come to speak to you. Don't worry about Emma she will be fine, she is your sole mate and is training as we speak." She Said,**

"**But if she is training that means that she loves me as I know I love her I was just to scared to tell her." Said Harry,**

"**That is true, when she has completed her training which will be any minute now you have to tell her you love her, and she will tell you, then if your love for each other is true then she will join you as your sole mate and you both will be the most powerfulness people in the world. Harry she is coming round go to her and tell her." The Woman said,**

**Harry fell to his knees and looked into Emma's blue eyes.**

"**Harry…" Harry stopped Emma speaking by putting is finger to her lips,**

"**Emma I have falling in love with you I would die to keep you safe. You mean the world to me Emma I love you with all of my heart body and sole." Said Harry and a Gold light came round him,**

"**Harry I love you too, I fell in love with you when you held out your hand to me. My love for you is true and I would die if it was not, Harry I love you with all of my heart, body and sole." Said Emma as she too had a gold light come round her,**

**Harry took Emma's hands in his and pulled her towards him she wrapped her legs round him and they kissed for the first time. The moment that their lips touched there was a large blast of magic come from them and it went round the world with the words of a Prophecy over 100 thousand years ago rained across the land;**

_100 thousand years will have pass,_

_When peace will be brought to this land,_

_The Chosen one who saved us from this great evil, _

_She will have blue eyes and he will fall at her feet,_

_She is his Sole Mate and his Queen._

_The two will join._

_For the love they give each other will bless our land,_

_And they will be blessed in Gold light._

_The true rulers of this land will walk hand in hand,_

_With the scepter of power,_

_And with the sword of peace,_

_For they will keep the world safe from the evil that is out there._

_A kingdom will rise that once was lost,_

_The two will be crowd our King and Queen,_

_They will show us the way to love each other once more._

_They will rejoin the brotherhood of the realms,_

_They will give back what we once took,_

_For they are the rulers of the land._

_The sword of peace will fight off all that is dark that comes to take us,_

_The Scepter of power will send the evil back from where it came,_

_The two will have there army of the light to fight by there side if that is needed,_

_To keep peace though out this land,_

_The two will keep peace though out the load,_

_As they ride his trusted Dragon,_

_For they are the rules of this land._

_They are the rulers of us all,_

_But we will not bow to them,_

_We will stand and raise are heads and call out there names,_

_For they will lead us to the holy land._

**Emma and Harry broke apart and looked at each other and smiled as they could hear each others thoughts and feelings. The woman who saw all this happen was picking herself off the floor. **

"**Harry Emma you have become a force of hope across this land leave now and rest in each other's arms as I will be seeing you soon to give you and four others the power to stop what will come." Said the old woman and then was gone,**

"**Who was that and what was that about?" Asked Emma still looking into Harry green eyes,**

"**I don't know my love but what I do know is that I love you and I will never leave you." Said Harry,**

"**I love you too Harry. For some reason I feel that you where the one I have been looking for my whole life." Said Emma,**

"**Emma I am so happy I found you. I was once going out with a girl named Ginny who I had to end it with as I didn't want her to be in danger when the final battle kicked off. But after the war I went to tell her how I felt about her as at that time I loved her with all my heart. But she hated me and didn't care if I was dead or not so I left with out saying a word and tried to kill myself." Said Harry,**

"**Hunny you don't have to tell me all this as I have you to myself now." Said Emma,**

"**I want to tell you as I love you in I want you to know the truth." Said Harry,**

"**Ok, hunny carry on." Emma said sitting with her back on the tree and pulled Harry to sit next to her,**

"**Where was I. So I ran off and I went to the south of France to end my life but this girl Kelly stopped me. She explained to me what she went though when someone she loved killed them self and I could not do that to Ginny. Well that night I slept with Kelly and I felt like I had a reason to live again. But the next morning I found Kelly dead it was like fate had its own road it wanted me on and I had no chouse but to go down that road. Emma I was scared that everyone I cared about would die if I got to close but that changed when one of my best friends Hermione Granger found me. We did something that we both knew was wrong but it was what we both needed and we will never forget, that. That's the last I remember until I woke up and Ginny was telling me that she loved me but it was all lies and she was seeing someone else. That is in the past and I have you and in my life as a friend and as a sole mate." Said Harry,**

"**How can anyone hate you I am sorry about Kelly it seems she meant something to you never forget her and remember to light a candle for her. As for Hermione I will have to meet her as I will need to tell her I know about you both. Now Ginny, I would love to meet her so that I can show her what she has missed. Harry I can feel your magic and I can hear your thoughts now, I not to sure how but I feel stronger." Said Emma,**

"**Hunny since we told each other how we felt for each other and we being sole mates you now share my magic with me, you have become the strongest person in the world next to me. You will not match me for power but you know what I know and can do what I do." Said Harry,**

"**We will stand and fight side by side." Said Emma,**

"**That we will my love." Said Harry as he moved in and kissed Emma's lips,**

**(Mean time)**

**Ginny screamed out in pain and fell to the floor Joe who was on his way to see her ran over to her as he saw her fall to the floor.**

"**Hunny what happened?" Asked Joe as Fred and ****George**** came out of the shop to see what all the noise was about,**

"**You must be Joe well you can't see her, when she is working you will have to wait till School. Get out of here before I hurt you." Said Fred,**

"**She's your sister and she is hurt don't you care?" Said Joe,**

"**Joe, its ok, I will see you at school I must have pulled something." Said Ginny as a black mist showed up,**

**As soon as the mist showed up it was gone again and Harry and Emma where standing there hand in hand. They walked over to the twins shop and looked down on to Joe and Ginny.**

"**Hello Harry who's the lovely lady with you?" Asked George as Ginny looked at Emma with hate in her eyes, **

"**Fred George this is my girlfriend Emma Green." Said Harry with pride in his voice,**

"**It is nice to meet you Emma. Please take care of our business partner will you." Said Fred, **

"**He has been though a lot in his young life and it nice to see him happy again," Said George,**

"**I will keep him safe and out of trouble." Said Emma,**

"**Trouble seems to be round ever corner he takes. Now we have to get this thing back to work. It nice meeting you, see you around soon." Said George,**

"**Oh Harry, Mum would like to see you sometime soon." Said Fred, "Ginny get up and get back to work and you, Joe beat it."**

**Harry smiled as he and Emma walked off he was happy again and he could hear Ginny thoughts as they walked away.**

"**That was Ginny I take it, I think she hates me, not that I care much since I have the man everyone wants." Said Emma as James, Lilly, Electra, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks came up to them.**

"**Hello, Son I take it this is the lady you where meeting today?" Said James,**

"**Yes, Emma, I would like you to meet Mum Lilly my Dad James my Uncle Martin my Godfathers Remus and Sirius and then theirs my sister Electra. You lot this is Emma," Said Harry,**

"**It is nice to meet you Emma." Said Lilly,**

"**Nice to meet you too Lilly." Said Emma,**

"**Dam, Harry where did you find this foxy lady and is there any for me." Said Sirius,**

"**Hands off her, that's Harry sole mate and he would kill you where you stand." Said Emma,**

"**How did you know she was my sole mate sis?" Asked Harry,**

"**Because of the power that comes from both of you. Well it was nice while it lasted." Said Electra,**

"**What was?" Asked Emma,**

"**Being the second strongest in the world next to my baby brother here." Said Electra walking over to Emma and giving her a hug, "Welcome to our family as I take it you will be moving in with us. To seal the bond between the both of you."**

"**I will as we need to complete the bond as you say but I will need to tell my father." Said Emma,**

"**Emma your father can stay with us as well we have the room come lets go speak to him and see what he has to say." Said Harry taking Emma's hand and they where gone calling out "BYE!" As the went,**

"**Well he is smiling again and she seems a nice girl." Said James,**

"**Our little Harry, is in love lets hope it last this time as I don't think he could take a never heart break." Said Sirius,**

**A black mist appeared in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic and was gone as soon as Harry and Emma walked out of it. They where soon approached by a group of ten Aurors, coming out of nowhere and had the wands pointed at Harry and Emma. Harry waved his hand and he had all the wands in his hand. Just as moody showed up.**

"**Hello Moody how it going?" Asked Harry,**

"**Hello Harry it is nice to see you again. Please forgive them we have had a lot of attaches and we are all on are guard. If you would come with me. Oh Harry let them have there wands back." Said Moody,**

**Harry smiled and hand the wands to one of the Aurors and walked off with Emma and Moody. **

"**I take it you are here to see the new Minster of Magic?" Moody said as the got to the lift,**

"**No, we come to see my dad, but I don't know what department he is on. Do you know a Mark Green?" Emma asked,**

"**I will find out for you. Harry the Minster would really like to meet you and give his thanks to saving us all. Harry I know you don't like people bugging you about it but if you speak to the Minster he might be able to help you out." Said Moody,**

"**Ok I will speak to him but Emma coming with me." Said Harry,**

"**Would not try to stop you. Harry would you tell me one thing. Where did you go after the war?" Asked Moody,**

"**Sorry, Alaster, but that is for my family and close friends to know sorry." Said Harry the lift doors open and he and Emma walked out of the lift,**

"**That's ok Harry. The Minster office is at the far end I will try to look up and find where your dad is speak to you soon." Said Moody as the lift door closed,**

**The two walked down the hall till they came to two large doors With Minster of Magic above the door. On the door was a name plate which shocked Emma when she read it **_Mark J. Green. _

"**My dad is the Minster of magic." Said Emma shocked,**

**Harry looked to the floor. **_Great her father is the dam Minster he going to love the idea of her daughter going out with the most marked man in the world._** He thought to himself blocking Emma from hearing his thoughts.**

_Dad why didn't you tell me the real reason we cam here not that I am complaining but I would have liked to know and why are we living in a flat? _**She thought to herself.**

"**I am happy you're hear hunny because if not I would have been on my own." Said Harry,**

"**How come you can block off your thoughts to me and I can't?" Emma asked before she Knocked on the door,**

"**It takes time hunny but you will get there." Said Harry as the door opened and a very smartly dressed Tonks was standing there.**

"**Hello Mr. Potter, Miss. Green, the Minster is waiting for you please go though." Said Tonks,**

"**Hello Tonks." Said Harry as he walked into the large office and walked with Emma to the other set of doors they where open.**

**Emma waked in first and Harry walked slowing in from behind.**

"**Hello love, before you say anything I have only been the Minster for 2 hours and it came as a shock to me as it is to you please sit." Said Mark, before he spotted Harry, "Well hello Mr. Potter it is so nice to meet you I was told you are a very hard man to pin down please have a sit. Hunny would you please leave us as I have thing I need to talk to Mr. Potter about." As Harry sat down next to Emma,**

"**Minster I have come to ask you if you would like to live with me and my family in my Mansion, it is safe." Said Harry, "The reason is that Emma and I are sole mates and we need to complete the bond or we will both die. The good news is if you move in you will be safe as who in there right mind will want to face the person who Killed the Dark Lord with a wave of his hand. Plus the whole world knows how strong the Potter family is." Said Harry,**

"**Emma is this true. You and Mr. Potter are sole mate but that means that you share his powers." Said Mark,**

"**That is true Dad," Said Emma taking Harry's hand in hers,**

"**Please Minster; Call me Harry, as it sounds like your speaking to my father." Said Harry,**

"**I am sorry Harry, and I would be happy to live with you and your family as you are right I would be a lot safer there than where I am now and please call me Mark, We can leave now so that Emma and I can pack are things." Said Mark,**

"**No need." Said Harry "Dobby!"**

**Dobby appeared with a pop. Master Harry Calls for Dobby?" The House elf asks,**

"**Yes go to the Minster's home and pick up His and Emma things and put the Minster things in the spare Family room and Emma's in mine we have new people moving in." Said Harry,**

"**Will do sir and Dobby welcomes the new members of the house hold, your things will be in your room when you get there." Said Dobby, "Will there be anything else sir."**

"**Thank you Dobby let Winky know there is two more mouths to feed that will be all." Said Harry and dobby bowed and left with a pop,**

"**You have him well trained." Said Mark,**

"**He is a friend who works for me I just can't stop him calling me master. The house elf's that live at the mansion are paid. But they will help in anyway they can." Said Harry, "Well if you are ready Minster I will take you the first time and I will show you where you can flow to as that is the only way in unless Emma or I take you but since Emma dose not know where we are going you both better hold on to me." Holding out his hands. Witch Mark to one but Emma hug him the three where gone in a black mist, "See you at home Tonks." Called Harry as the mist disappeared,**

**It had been three weeks since Harry and Emma have been together and her father had moved in. Martin had made a link to the village of power to the Mansion so the all of Harry's other friends could come and see him and he could show his family round the village that he trained in.**

**Four days later when Harry, Emma, Dragon, May, Dave, and Sam where walking though the woods near the Village of Power when the Woman that spoke to Harry and Emma when Emma got Harry's power, appeared in front of them. Dragon was soon to his sword but Harry stopped him. "Its ok she means us no harm." He said,**

"**Please come with me it is time." Said the woman before she turned round and started to walk off Harry and Emma walked a little way behind with the rest behind them,**

**They came to a cave where the woman stopped and waited till they reached her.**

"**Please sit, as there are things I need to explain." Said the woman,**

"**Here, like who the hell are you, and what are we doing hear?" Said Dragon who didn't sit,**

"**Dragon take it easy my friend." Said Harry,**

"**David Aka Dragon the True Elemental once leader of the Element Keepers. You are not as trusting as your friends I understand but what Shadow said I bid you no harm but if you would, please sit I will tell all you need to know." Said the woman,**

"**Fine but I still don't trust you." Said Dragon taking out his sword before sitting next to Harry and May with the sword in his lap,**

"**Thank you. First off I will tell you my name I am Elma I am the garden of the Aeons. Powerful Creatures ever to walk the realms. There is an evil group going by the name The Dark Summoners they are hunting for crystals that if found and put into the tome of Sin then all realms are in danger. Only two realms have the Power to stop them Earth and Spira. I do not know which realm they are on. But I can tell you this that so far they have not found a crystal but they could be close." Said the Woman,**

"**Elma you want us to fight this group that might not even be in this realm. Why us and not this other group?" Asked Dave,**

"**They are hunting for them as well the only way to find the Crystals are with True Elementals since his powers can track them." Said Elma,**

"**Great but I have not felt anything. Anyway the Dark Summoners will be no match for us" Said Dragon,**

"**That's not true you are no match for the Dark Summoners as you are now. Not even you Shadow you maybe strong but they have dark powers much stronger than you have ever faced. I must pass on the powers of the Aeons to each of you. Then you will be stronger, faster and will have the power to stop them." Said Elma,**

"**Ok, say we help you, what's the cache as there is always one?" Said May,**

"**You six will make up the team called the Power Patrol lead by Harry James Potter. You will enter this cave and become one with the Aeon that picks you they will then become yours to command there power will be yours to use. Once you have done that, you will then be stronger and be able to take on the Dark Summoners, and try to find the crystals before they do." Said Elma,**

"**Well what do you reckon guys I don't like the idea that I lead the group but it's up to you?" Said Harry,**

"**I reckon we should go." Said Emma,**

"**I am with Emma." Said Dragon, "And Harry you would be the best leader I'm no good at running a team I will leave you all to die."**

"**Dragon stop putting yourself down you where sent on a quest which they could not come on. Plus we still don't know if there dead they still could be alive and fighting to save other realms. And Harry I am in." Said Dave,**

"**Harry I speak for us all we are in." Said Sam,**

**Harry turned to Elma and smiled. "Where, in you have your Power Patrol what would you like us to do?" Harry Asked,**

"**Enter the cave Power Patrol, and good luck my thoughts will be with you." Said Elma and she faded away,**

**Harry and the rest of the Power Patrol got up and walked over to the cave and with out stopping they entered the cave.**


	18. The Aeons

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Aeons **

**As the team entered the cave there was a light coming from deep within the cave this showed five path ways. **

"**Power Patrol welcome to the cave of the Aeons we will join with you. Please stay where you are and we will call you in turn to take the path to your Aeon where you will be given the power that we have within us." Said a voice from deep in the cave, "Sam please take the Auburn path. May please take the Blue path, Emma the ****Orange**** path is for you, Dave the Red path is yours to take and Harry you are the Green path. Will you five please take your path, deeper into the cave as you have to all go this alone."**

**The Power Patrol apart from Dragon walked the path deeper into the cave wishing each other luck and giving Dragon a look of shock. As soon as the others had gone out of sight the voice came back.**

"**Dragon the True Elemental for you I am yours to control please remain where you are and stay within the gold ring." Said the Voice that was closer than before,**

**Dragon felt the floor move and it slowly sank down Dragon stay where he was and hoped that he would get to see his friends again.**

**Sam kept walking down the path until she came to a room that was round and lit with a fire in the center of the room but that is not what caught her eye. No, that was the thing that was in front of her. Then it spook "Sam you are fast and strong I give you the element powers Fire and Wind. The staff is yours, your wand will merge with it the crystal is you element colour and I am your Aeon use this ****Necklace**** to call me. My name is Anima I will be yours to control and talk to. I am here to help you though life Sam we are one I am hear for you. Go now back the way you came you will be meet by the rest of the team soon." And with that Anima was gone and Sam could feel the power within her.**

**(At the same time)**

**May walked into a room which was covered in ice and at the far end was a woman but she was blue but as May got closer the woman move and walked towards May. Then she spook "Hello May it is nice to meet you my name is Shiva I am yours to command to call me just touch the necklace and I will come you have the element power Ice the staff will merge with your wand the crystal is you element colour go now and rejoin your team." And with the Shiva was gone.**

**(Also at the same time)**

**Emma had walked into a room when a bird came and landed in front of her. "Welcome Emma." The Bird said, "I am Velford I will be yours to command I give you the element powers Wind and Holy the staff with you element crystal is your colour it will also merge with your wand the necklace is for you to call for me I am here as a friend as well as a weapon I will keep you safe go now my friend meet with the rest of the team." With that Velford was gone, **

**(About two mins. later)**

**Dave had walked deeper into the cave than the girls as he came into a room which was covered in flames. Dave was shocked to see a Creature standing in the flames. **

"**Dave my name is Ifrit I am your Aeon to command I have given you the element powers of Fire and Earth, fire can heal me and it will never hurt you un less it comes from a true Elemental the ring is to call for me when ever needed the staff is for you, the crystal is your element colour the staff will also merge with your wand. Go my friend and join the rest of the team you will also be back together." Said the Creature,**

**(At the Same time)**

**Harry had walked into a large room when a voice came into the room. "Welcome Harry Potter Son of James and Lilly Potter, heir to ****Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor you are very strong already but I will give you the power to control the elements Earth and lighting the staff will show you element colour in the crystal. The staff will Merge with you wand. My name is Ixion I will come when you call my name use the ring. Now go leader of the Power Patrol as most of your team is waiting back at the entrance." Said a Horse like Creature with a large horn but not like a unicorn its horn was the shape of the lighting scar on his head and then it was gone.**

**Harry turned round and walked back to the entrance of the cave. On getting to the entrance he found out that everyone was there apart from Dragon who was nowhere to be seen. Emma ran up to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss.**

"**Where is Dragon? Harry asked,**

"**We don't now all we do know is that there is a big hole in the floor over there and we can't see the bottom." Said Dave,**

"**He will be ok, he is stronger than all of us and he will fight his way out." Said Harry,**

**May was sitting in the corner with tears in her eyes. Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug.**

**(Meantime)**

**Dragon was still sitting in the gold ring, which was still going down deeper into the cave. At last it stopped and the voice spook. "Dragon please come into the room and I will explain everything to you." **

**Dragon got up and removed his sword from its sleeve and walked into the room. Standing in the room was a very old man who looked at Dragon and smiled.**

"**Welcome Dragon to the cave of power it has been many years that I have waited for you to come here. You have been though so much in your life but still you live on when many would find a hole and die." Said the man,**

"**Well I am not like that I been close when my family where killed and I was on my own from a young age." Said Dragon,**

"**Please Dragon put the sword away I am not here to hurt you. No I am here to tell you that there will be a time when you will have to leave the team and go off…" Dragon stopped the man speaking,**

"**I am not leaving the Power Patrol like I left the Element Keepers." Snapped Dragon,**

"**Please let me speak. What I was saying is. There will come a time when you have to leave the team and go back to the Element Keepers your team. This is so your team will stand by the Power Patrol as two team's one goal to keep peace though out the realms." Said the man,**

"**Who are you? How do you know all this?" Asked Dragon putting his sword away,**

"**I will tell you my name the last time we meet which will be just before you have to leave the team. We will meet two more times after today and each time we meet you will be stronger faster and ready for what is to come. Today I give you the sword of the true Elemental its power will increase yours ten folded you are a Grand Master." Said the man handing Dragon a sword which looked like a short katana but as soon as it was in Dragon's hand the sword vanished to the shock of Dragon, **

"**The sword is not a sword it is a weapon that will read the persons mind and change into that weapon for you it looks like you have gallants." Said the old man,**

**Dragon moved his hand and three twelve inch blades came over the top of his hand a one down his arm, "Cool" was all he could say before he moved his Hand again and they where gone.**

"**They only come out when you need them and you have one on each arm," Said the old man,**

"**But you said I will be stronger each time we meet a Grand Master is the top grade you can be." Said Dragon,**

"**That is true if you are an Elemental, not if you are a True Elemental where you can reach Grand Elemental Sorcerer. At this level you will be able to change the world as you see fit. But I know that you will only use this power to keep the world at peace witch I am happy to know but there are other True Elementals out there that might see things a different way but you are my hope in this world. Now I would love to talk more but there are thing you need to do and I have to go bye for now my friend." Said the old man,**

"**I thought he would never leave. Welcome Dragon my name is Bahamut I am the strongest of all the Aeons. Before you ask I have come to you as you are the True Elemental, with my powers you will become stronger the staff is for you to go with you wand it will merge the crystal is white since you have no, one main element. Last of all the ring is for you to call me when needed even if it is just to talk. I will show myself to you but you name is right for me as I am a type of Dragon," Came voice,**

**A large Creature came out of the shadows and when Dragon saw it really did look like a Dragon.**

"**Go now my friend I am with you always." Said Bahamut and then was gone,**

**Dragon walked over to the gold ring and stood in the middle of the ring. The floor moved again and it rose up the way it came.**

**The rest of the power patrol could also feel the ground move. Harry walked over to the edge of the hole and he could see something coming up. He stepped back summoned his staff the rest did the same and they ready there selves for whatever came out of the hole.**

**Dragon heard movement from above and he summoned his staff and prepared for the battle that could be up there.**

**As soon as they saw Dragon's head come out of the hole Harry, Emma, Dave, Sam, and a crying May changed the staffs back to there wands and put them away as Dragon also did the same. As soon as the ring stopped Dragon ran over to May and held her close.**

"**What happened down there?" Asked Harry,**

"**I got my Aeon that's all my path just happens to go Straight down." Said Dragon still holding May,**

**Just then Alma showed up and said "Well done Power Patrol you have became strong and ready to fight the good fight come back here tomorrow when you start your quest." And with a wave of her hand a bright light covered the Power Patrol and they where gone,**


	19. The Family Break Up

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The Family Break Up**

**A bright light showed up in the center of the Village of Power. The light was gone almost as soon as it showed up and the Power Patrol where standing there.**

"**Ok Emma and I will go back to the mansion and pack something's then we will meet back here later tonight and stay here and then go to the cave tomorrow." Said Harry,**

"**Sounds like a plan ok let's say meet back here at eight." Said Dragon,**

**So Emma and Harry went to the Mansion to pack their bags the rest went to the Cabins to get their things together.**

**Harry and Emma walked into the Mansion and went to get there things together. They where in their room when Lilly, James and mark walked into the room.**

"**Hi Mum Dad Mark what's up." Asked Harry,**

"**What this that you are going on a trip so soon." Asked James,**

"**Dad I am the leader of the Power Patrol and we have been asked to find powerful crystals that if they fall into the wrong hands they could destroy the world." Said Harry,**

"**We will come with you and help." Said James,**

"**Sorry Dad but the people we are going up against are strong and would kill you without you having fired a shot. We have been given the power of the Summoners. We can now commend the powerful Creatures and without them we would not be able to fight them." Said Harry,**

"**Harry Potter I will not have you go it to battle again where you could die." Said Lilly,**

"**You're not going anywhere young lady." Said Mark**

**Emma looked at her dad and the room started to shake. Harry knew that if he could not calm Emma down she could do some damage and he would not want that to happen. He took Emma's hand in his and pulled her into a hug.**

"**Harry please understand…."Lilly said before Harry stopped her,**

"**No you understand I saved the world with out you. Yes you died to save me but what did it do for me, being made a slave for most of my life. For what, to then find out that I could have lived with my sister and Uncle and had a happy life. Mum, Dad you where not there when I really needed you no one was. Now I have power and you are scared that I will become the next dark lord. Well I not hear to rule the world but I will keep it safe. That's what I was born to do." Said Harry as Electra came into the room,**

**Electra saw Harry and Emma holding each other and could tell that something had kicked off. "Mum dad what's going on?" She Asked,**

"**Your brother over here is off to save the world again." Said Lilly,**

"**I know mum Dragon just told me and explained to me why. Mum I am scared for him but Harry is strong and he can fight with the best of us. Dragon will be with him along with Dave, Emma, Sam and May, they are a strong team. They will come back to us alive and well. And if you can't live with Harry doing what he has to do then I feel that you should move out then you will not know when Harry is out saving the world." Said Electra walking over to Harry and Emma,**

**Electra took Emma from Harry and looked at Harry. **_Harry I know that you can hear me as I can hear you now it's cool but weird at the same time. Bro if you no longer want them living here I will back you up when you tell them to leave. Martin knows and is sorting out the kit you might need. Remember Harry I am here for you. Do me one thing keep Dragon safe. _**She thought,**

**Harry smiled at Electra. **_It strange Sis I love them but they don't trust me I glade that you trust me. I know that you are scared that I will not come back. But I will ok and I will make sure that Dragon comes back to you. If you care about him way have you not told him. _**He thought,**

**Electra looked at Emma. **_You have not told him because he loves May. Am I right? _**She thought,**

_You are right but that's not all he's not in love with May because he still love Kasumi one of the first people he meet. I loved him then and I never told him. Harry Emma I am scared that I will never get the chance to tell him how I really feel about him. _**Thought Electra,**

_We will bring him back to you but let's get back to them three. _**Thought Harry looking at the three people at the door way, "Mum Dad and you Mark I been speaking to Electra and Emma. We can talk thought are minds now. Anyway we want you all to leave. I will leave it up to Electra to say when you must leave but I want you gone before I get back and I don't care where you go. I have had too many people have tried to run my life this is my life and I will live it the way I want. Anyone who try's to run my life, will not what they get. I will not hurt anyone but I will hate them and if they need my help anytime I will not step forward and help. Now Emma and I have to go, so I will say good bye. Electra I will try to keep in contact ok but remember you are strong now don't let anyone rule you life. Said Harry,**

**With that Emma kissed Electra on the cheek and was gone in a black mist. Harry smiled and he then kissed his sister on the cheek and gave her a hug and then he was gone in a black mist.**

**In the Village of power two black mists showed up and when the mists where gone Emma and Harry where standing there Harry then ran off just as Dragon and Dave showed up.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Asked Dave,**

"**He just had a fight with his mum and dad. There trying to run his life." Said Emma I going to his cabin as we have a big day tomorrow see you in the morning." Said Emma, "Oh and Dragon Electra asked us to tell you to come back to her."**

"**She always does Emma can I have a word with you please?" Said Dragon,**

"**Of cause walk with me to the cabin goodnight Dave see you in the morning." Said Emma and walked off with Dragon,**

"**Emma I love her loads but I scared that if he knew he would tell me to stay away from her." Said Dragon,**

"**Well Harry told her that we will bring you back to her." Said Emma,**

"**I know how she feels about me as I hear her talking to one of her friends I wanted to tell her that I feel the same way. But there is still someone out there that I still love and really miss but we had a fight that day I left try to keep Harry safe but I was not allowed in the school. I never got to say I was sorry and now she could be dead." Said Dragon,**

"**Kasumi is a member of the Element Keepers. Dragon she might not be dead you can't think that she might still be fighting on with the rest of the team." Said Emma,**

"**Please don't tell anyone but the week before Harry got here I was out on one of my walks I took just too clear head when my I found her." Said Dragon Crying Emma put her arm over his shoulder, "She was in a bad way and when I got to her she was almost dead I didn't know what to do. I held her in my arms and told her that I loved her and will always be there for her and that I was sorry I left her. She told me that it was not my fault and that she knew I would never blame me for leaving the group as I have to keep Harry safe. I told her I should have been keeping her safe. She told me that she loved me and that I should move on with my life and not be on my own for to long. Then she shocked me bye telling me that Electra loves me and is scared to say anything. That's when she died in my arms."**

"**Dragon I am so sorry that's why you think the rest of the team are dead as well. They might not be. So where is Kasumi Now?" Asked Emma,**

"**I cremated her and let the wind take her away I miss her. But I will move on. I'm in love with Electra but scared to be with her because of Harry. That's why I am going out with May I do care for her but love I am not to sure." Said Dragon,**

"**At least she went the way she wanted to be. You gave her that and you where also there for her at the end. Remember that you gave her what she wanted .Now you have to speak to Electra tell her the truth and also you have to tell May. Now would you be so kind and tell Harry that I am going to bed and if he wants his kiss goodnight he better get here fast." Said Emma,**

"**No need mate I am here and I see you as my brother and if you want to go out with Electra you have my blessing just keep her safe and I wont say anything about Kasumi. Good night mate see you in the morning. Said Harry walking out of the black mist behind Dragon,**

"**Thank you both of you. Good night." Said Dragon and then he walked off,**

**Emma hugged Harry and walked into the cabin Harry smiled and closed the door.**


	20. Spira and Team Aurochs

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Spira and Team Aurochs**

**The next day Harry woke to find Emma already up and dressed and she looked a bit up set and she looked like she didn't sleep much.**

"**Hunny you ok?" Harry asked,**

"**I'm ok it's just I hate fighting with dad but I hate being told I can't do this can't do that." Said Emma,**

"**I know what you mean but it's over with now. We will talk to them when we get back we will give them time to see that we can look after ourselves." Said Harry getting out of bed and walking over to Emma,**

"**Get dressed hunny as we have to meet the guys." Said Emma leaving the cabin,**

**Harry came out five mins later with his bag and Emma's everyone was waiting for him and as soon as the where ready they left to go to the cave to start there quest to find the crystals of power.**

**Mean time James Lilly and Martin where fighting with Sirius over Harry and Emma.**

"**Padfoot if you had a lad of your own you would know what it is like to see your son go off into battle where he could die." Said James, just as Reams walked into the room,**

**Sirius got up and smacked James in the face. "How dear you say that to me you know I lost my son a week before you where killed and left Harry to fight on his own." He said and walked out of the room,**

"**James you ok what's up with him?" Asked Lilly,**

"**I can't believe you two Sirius lost his son and then he lost his best friends when he needs them the most. He was not there when he was laid to rest because we believed that he was the one that betray you and killed Peter. He's only just been to the grave. Don't you have a heart? And as for Harry I was there when he killed Voldemort and many Death Eaters. He scared me that day he was so strong and he didn't care that he was killing them people. And before he killed Voldemort he said this is for you Mum, Dad I love you. He is strong and he has a strong team behind him. He is eighteen years old and you are treating him and Emma as if they where eight years old no wonder he asked you to live his home I would if I was him." Said Lupin walking out of the room,**

**James looked at his old friend walk out the room and knew that he was wrong to have said what he did to Harry and Sirius. He looked at his wife who was crying. "Lilly he is right we shouldn't have said what we did to both of them. And now we need to make it up to them I think Harry would be a good start lets go to the Village and talk to Harry before he leaves." He said hugging his wife,**

**Lilly didn't say a word she knew that speaking to Harry would be hard. She knew deep down that Harry still loved them and would forgive them over time but they would have earn his trust again before he lets them close again. James gave Lilly a kiss and then they where both gone in a pop.**

**It was coming to about midday on the 31****st**** August Harry birthday but he was happy that he was not having a party as after the fight he had with him Mum and Dad he just wanted to get on with this quest. The rest of the Power Patrol said Happy birthday when they saw him but that was all as they could see that he didn't want to do much partying so they walked hardly speaking.**

**Harry led the group to the cave and when they got there Alma was waiting for them.**

"**Hi Elma lets get going as I just need to get out of here." Said Harry,**

"**Ok if you wait in the cave I will just get the map and you can be on your way." Said Alma,**

"**Why have you not got it on you so we can get going?" Asked Sam,**

"**Because I wanted to make sure it was you lot before I got the map as it might come in handy. And we can't have it falling in the wrong hands." Said Alma and she walked off into the woods,**

**The Power Patrol walked into the cave and that was when there was a large Explosion and the Care was turned into rubble. Alma ran back to see the dust settle and that's when she saw it. She fell to the fall and cried.**

**As the dust settle the body's of the Power Patrol where lying not moving and Elma new that they where dead………..**

**(A/N)**

**Hi I thought about ending it there but since I am nice person I will carry on but I will be going to and from both realms as. On earth they believe that Harry and his friends are dead. What there don't know is that they are on a never planet called Spira. So keep reading Please. (R. & R.)**

**(Back to the story)**

**It was a hot day and Team Aurochs was packing for their quest to stop the Dark Summoners when they heard a large Explosion coming from the beach. So they ran down as fast as they could to see what was going on and to see if anyone was hurt. On getting to the beach they found six people lying on the floor. They looked at each other and then ran down to see if any of them where alive. The woman with brown hair walked closer to the people on the floor when a man with his arm in a sling and black hair stopped her.**

"**Yuna wait let me." Said the man,**

"**Auron I should go but please come with me the rest of you stay back." Said Yuna,**

**So Yuna and Auron walked over to them, just as Dave started to move. Auron moved fast and had his sword pointed to Dave's throat. But was shocked to see a sword pointing at his own throat. He looked down the blade to see a Black haired lad with a scar on his forehead holding it.**

"**I think you should drop your sword lad." Said Auron as he saw a black lad coming behind Harry,**

**A cold breeze went though the air and a black hair woman with what looked like a teddy bear in her arms and a blond girl called out that they could not move. Yuna found that she could not move as well and Auron was shocked to see a blade come out of nowhere and was at the throat of the Black hair lad who had Harry at the end of a his blade. Holding the blade was a lad with long black hair Auron smiled when a purple Creature came up behind the long black haired lad but was shocked to see that he was stopped by a point of a bow staff with a spike at the end.**

"**We come in peace you attacked us first stand down and lets talk. My Name is Harry Potter leader of the Power Patrol. We will not hurt you please lower your weapons and we will do the same." Said Harry still holding Auron at the tip of his sword,**

"**My name is Yuna leader of team Aurochs we bid you no harm. Auron Cloud Kimahri stand down." Said Yuna and the three stepped back a lowered their weapons,**

"**Stand down Dragon and can you unfreeze the rest of them please." Said Harry and he put his sword away and Dragon waved his hand put his sword away keeping the Bow staff in his hand,**

"**Harry I am sorry I was shocked to see you alive and we had to be ready for anything as where you. Let me introduce you to my team this is Auron the lad behind you is Cloud the two your friend froze are Lulu and the little one is Rikku the big Guy is Kimahri." Said Yuna,**

"**It is nice to meet you all I am Harry this is Dave and his partner Sam the girl over checking are kit is May. Dragon is the one dressed in Black carry the bow staff and the one coming with I guess one of yours is my sole mate Emma." Said Harry, "Emma he is ok, he is with them put him down."**

**Emma put the red haired chap down at yuna's feet. Who looked down on him and smiled. **

"**This is Wakka I am only missing one person but he is not around here as he was taken by the Dark summonses." Said Yuna,**

"**The Dark Summonses there here looking for the crystals of power." Said Emma,**

"**How you know about them?" Asked Auron,**

"**Because I told them I am so happy you are alive. I am sorry there was a trap set when I was not about and it was set to kill you but somehow it sent you here. But there is a problem. I don't know how you will get home." Said Alma coming up to them,**

"**Alma you know these people where from?" Asked Yuna,**

"**In my dreams I travel to Earth and I found them. They are the Summoners that will help you save the realms.' Said Alma,**

"**So you are saying you knew that we where going to be sent here?" Asked May,**

"**No I was going to ask you to look round your planet first then ask you to come here after I found away to send you home I am sorry." Said Alma,**

"**We're here now guys lets help Yuna and her team find the crystals here and as we do so we can try to find the way to send us home." Said Harry,**

**The power Patrol agreed to help find the crystals and fight the Dark Summonses. But the question in the minds of the Power Patrol was. Will we ever get home?**


End file.
